El Nuevo Romance de Dipper
by ReaderandWriter9000
Summary: (Secuela de "No eres tan mala después de todo") Dipper empieza a descubrir y a despertar sus sentimientos hacia la joven Northwest. Y Pacífica empieza a sentir cosas sobre el castaño. Pero la sociedad y el destino pondrán a prueba a estos dos jóvenes su amistad y su amor. Dipcífica
1. Nuevos Sentimientos

**Buenos Días, Tardes, Noches (lo que sea XD). Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y aquí les tengo un nuevo fic llamado "El nuevo romance de Dipper", esta es la secuela directa de mi fic anterior "No eres tan mala después de todo". A diferencia del anterior fic, este contiene más de un capítulo, aunque realmente no sé cuántos van a ser, solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

 **Sí, sé que había dicho que el próximo fic sería "Gravity Falls: La Cadena de las Memorias", pero decidí hacer este nuevo fic por la siguiente razón: El fic anterior "No eres tan mala después de todo", recibió una buena aceptación (también "Siempre estaré contigo", pero ese no es el asunto XD). De hecho, si leen el final de "No eres tan mala después de todo", verán que existe una relación entre los Northwest y Bill Cipher. Y a mí me dejó en intriga mi propia historia y, por el review de profesorslendy en mi fic anterior, me inspiré para hacerle continuación.**

 **Pero la idea del próximo fic "Gravity Falls: La Cadena de las Memorias" aún sigue vigente, solo lo atrasé por este nuevo fic, que va a ser como un tipo de drama romántico de Dipcífica (aunque va a tener sus momentos de aventura), por lo que si no le gusta esta pareja, busque otro fic.**

 **Doy un agradecimiento especial a profesorslendy por la inspiración de este fic, sin más que agregar, es hora del fic.**

 **Aclaración:** **"Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias:** **Dipcífica. Spoilers de algunos capítulos de la segunda temporada de Gravity Falls. Secuela de "No eres tan mala después de todo" (por si no lo han leído, te recomiendo que lo leas antes que este).**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic.**

" **El Nuevo Romance de Dipper"**

 **Capítulo 1: "Nuevos Sentimientos"**

Han pasado un par de semanas desde los eventos de la Mansión Northwest. Dipper y su hermana Mabel despiertan en una mañana normal en Gravity Falls. Eran las 8:00 am. Era sábado, por lo cual, la Cabaña del Misterio no abría sus puertas en ese día. Ese día el Tío Stan aprovecha a hacer "torpezas sin límites" los fines de semana con sus sobrinos. El Tío Ford prefería terminar sus investigaciones sobre la Grieta Multidimensional, la cual corre peligro de cierto demonio poderoso triangular de un solo ojo, por suerte, la Cabaña del Misterio estaba protegida de los trucos de Bill gracias al pelo de unicornio que ciertas chicas trajeron. Era la hora del desayuno.

-Buenos días, Dip.

-Buenos días, Mabs.

-Ya quiero ver que preparó el Tío Stan"-Exclamó Mabel con la alegría que se le caracterizaba.

-Mabel, tu siempre tienes hambre-Afirmó Dipper con un tono divertido.

-Claro que no-Respondió la castaña.

\- ¿No? Solo digo que la última vez que desayunamos panqueques casi no pude comer nada solo porque usted casi se comió todos-Respondió Dipper.

-Por favor, no me lo recuerdes-Contestó Mabel, recordando que en esa ocasión tuvo un fuerte dolor de estómago por comer muchos panqueques.

-Buenos Días, niños.

-Buenos Días, tío Stan-Contestaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Tío Stan, ¿Qué preparaste esta vez?-Preguntó Mabel con curiosidad.

-Preparé huevos revueltos con tocino-Respondió Stan.

\- ¿De qué me perdí?

\- ¡Tío Ford!-Saludaron los gemelos.

-Es hora de comer, ya todos están aquí.-Afirmó Stan indiferente.

El desayuno era una buena hora para compartir con la familia, o al menos era para la familia Pines. Mabel era la que alegraba esa hora con sus divertidas ocurrencias. Stan le seguía la corriente a la castaña. Ford se divertía un poco con su hermano y su sobrina, aunque solo podía divertirse un poco, pues tenía que seguir investigando armas y técnicas para defenderse de Bill u otro monstruo poderoso. Dipper era el más callado, pues estaba pensativo, casi ni tocaba la comida y comía muy lento, más de lo común. Mabel notó eso de su hermano.

-Dipper, ¿Te pasa algo?-Preguntó Mabel con preocupación.

-No, no es nada-Respondió Dipper con indiferencia.

-Enserio no es nada, pues casi no has comido nada-Afirmó Stan un poco preocupado.

-No es nada, solo….estoy pensando-Respondió Dipper.

\- ¿En qué o en quién?-Preguntó Mabel con curiosidad.

-Solo…..en cosas-Respondió Dipper con nervios.

\- ¿Qué cosas?-Preguntó Mabel.

-Vamos, calabaza. Esto no es un interrogatorio,….pero como soy un poco curioso, vamos Dipper, ¿Qué era?-Preguntó Stan.

-Stanley, no es correcto que presiones a alguien para obtener información-Exclamó Ford.

\- ¡No seas aguafiestas, cerebrito!-Contestó Stan-Es que te noto muy raro, más de lo normal.-Dijo Stan volviendo a ver a su sobrino.

-No es nada. Solo cosas ridículas, ya sabes, teorías, conspiraciones, ese tipo de cosas-Respondió Dipper fingiendo.

-A mí me parece que es otra cosa-Afirmó Mabel.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Dipper.

-Creo que se trata de alguien, has estado así desde que…-Mabel iba a terminar la oración hasta que Dipper le tapó la boca con la mano, pero Mabel le lamió la mano.

\- ¡Qué asco! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Mabel solo rio de la reacción del castaño. Dipper para cambiar de tema rápidamente antes de que Mabel cuente algo que no era seguro.

-Voy a buscar mi diario y después tengo que ir al pueblo, necesito buscar cosas para mis cacerías de misterios-Afirmó Dipper dirigiéndose a la habitación de los gemelos.

-Pero ni siquiera has terminado tu desayuno, niño-Dijo Stan.

-Es raro que Dipper actué así-Analizó Ford.

-Tranquilo, tíos, yo sé lo que tiene mi hermano-Dijo Mabel con malicia.

-Enserio. ¿Qué es?-Respondieron Stan y Ford al mismo tiempo.

-Acérquense-Contestó Mabel.

Mabel les susurró a sus tíos lo que había pasado en la fiesta de la Mansión Northwest (agregando los eventos del fic anterior). Por lo cual, Mabel deducía que Dipper estaba enamorado de Pacífica, aunque Dipper le había negado antes. Mabel aun no quitaba sospechas de los sentimientos del castaño.

-Si ese es el motivo, ¿Por qué Dipper actúa tan raro? Es natural-Preguntó Ford con duda.

-Es porque Dipper no sabe hablar con mujeres-Respondió Stan con naturalidad.

-Pero eso va a cambiar…-Afirmó Mabel.

-No voy a participar en esto-Dijo Stan.

-Prefiero que Dipper lo haga solo, no quiero meterme mucho en la vida personal de Dipper-Exclamó Ford dirigiéndose a su laboratorio en el sótano-Avíseme cuando esté listo el almuerzo.

-Tío Stan, ¿Quieres ayudarme con mi plan?-Preguntó Mabel.

-No.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si te dijera que si Dipper y Pacífica quedaran juntos, talvez puedas negociar con su padre, que es el hombre más rico del pueblo y puedan, negociar lo de las ganancias y duplicarlas?-Preguntó Mabel para convencer a su tío.

Stan abrió sus ojos como platos, pensando en la fortuna que puede hacer un tratado Pines-Northwest.

-Soy todo oído-Respondió Stan.

-Esto es lo que haremos-Afirmó Mabel antes de explicarle el plan.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los gemelos. Había un Dipper muy pensativo.

 **P.O.V de Dipper**

"Esto no tiene sentido, porque siento esas cosas por ella. Es raro saber que yo decía que era la peor persona en el mundo y ahora diga que estoy pensando en ella desde aquella noche. Bueno, ella se hizo más "agradable" y la veo ¿linda? ¿Acaso pienso que ella es adorable? ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué dijo cosas que parecen carecer de sentido? Pero ella no es mala, solo es sometida por sus malvados padres. Me siento igual que cuando me gustaba Wendy, pero es diferente. Pero también debo ser realista, ella y yo no podríamos llegar en nada, la sociedad actual no aprobaría una relación como esa, sin mencionar que sus padres talvez me odien por lo que pasó en la Mansión. Espere, ¿Por qué acabo de decir "una relación"?. Mi mente juega con mis emociones. No puedo creer que Mabel tenga sospechas y también mis tíos, y no creo poder ocultarlo más tiempo, tarde o temprano lo sabrán. Talvez Mabel tenga razón, talvez yo…no, no creo. Creo que una caminata por el pueblo podrá limpiar un poco mi mente. Voy por mi diario e iré al pueblo a buscar algo que me sirva para mi cacería de misterios con Mabel o con el Tío Ford"

 **Fin del P.O.V de Dipper**

Después de que Dipper haya terminado de pensar acerca de sus nuevos sentimientos, tomo el Diario número 3 y salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala para ir a la salida de la Cabaña del Misterio.

-Adiós, Mabel. Adiós, Tío Stan. Voy a ir al pueblo a conseguir algunas cosas para mi cacería de misterios. No te molesta si tengo dinero prestado.

-Está bien, si no gastas más de 100 dólares, de lo contrario, trabajarás muy duro por una semana.-Respondió Stan sin quitar su mirada del periódico.

-Gracias, tío.

-Ni lo menciones.

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión Northwest.

-Madre. Mis amigas y yo iremos a ver una película en el cine del pueblo, ¿Puedo ir? -Preguntó Pacífica

-Por supuesto, de por fin, ya terminaron tus días de castigo, recuerda, en la zona V.I.P.-Respondió Priscilla, su madre.

\- ¿Y pueden ir a dejarme?

-Pacífica, tu madre y yo tenemos que ir a una conferencia muy importante, con los hombres millonarios de Oregón y no podemos faltar. El chofer te dejará en el cine y él te recogerá, ¿Está claro?-Preguntó Preston, el padre de Pacífica.

\- (suspiro) Está Bien-Pacífica se limitó a responder.

En ese momento, Pacífica se despidió de sus padres de manera formal, y se dirigió a la limusina personal de ella. Ella quería que sus padres la fueran a dejar y a recoger, pero bueno, no tenía opción. El chofer de la limusina le abrió la puerta a Pacífica y después fue rumbo al cine del pueblo. Cuando llegó a la entrada del cine, ella bajó de la limusina y se encontró con sus amigas de su misma clase social, Tiffany y Kate.

-Hola chicas, listas para ver "El Lobo Adolescente".-Preguntó Pacífica.

-Hasta que por fin llegaste-Contestó Tiffany.

-Sí, si te refieres a que NOSOTRAS estamos listas, pues sí-Amplio Kate.

-Es hora de comprar las entradas-Dijo Pacífica.

\- ¿Pero en qué mundo vives? Ya no quedan entradas-Afirmó Tiffany.

\- ¿Qué? Entonces ¿Cómo vamos a ver la película?-Preguntó Pacífica con un tono elevado.

-La verdadera pregunta es cómo TÚ vas a ver la película, nosotras compramos las entradas por internet-Dijo Kate con un tono burlón.

\- ¿Y no se molestaron en comprar una entrada extra?-Preguntó Pacifica con molestia.

\- ¿Y por qué tú no te compraste una? Ups ya lo sé, te castigaron por arruinar cierta fiesta importante-Afirmó Tiffany con un tono arrogante.

-Y a ustedes que les importa lo que pasó en la fiesta, que si mas no recuerdo, ninguna de ustedes estaba invitadas-Gritó Pacífica que hizo que llamara la atención de la gente de alrededor.

-Exacto, tú sabes lo que nos sentimos al saber que nosotras, tus mejores amigas, no fuimos invitadas a la fiesta más importante, y que tú dejaste que toda la gente de clase inferior a nosotras entraran a la fiesta-Explicó Kate-Bueno, la función está por comenzar. Adiós, torpe.

En eso, las dos chicas ricas engreídas dejaron a la chica rubia sola en la entrada y ellas entraron sin problemas. Cuando ellas entraron y ya no estaban, Pacífica, con enojo, empezó a decir cosas.

-Tontas, es raro que sean mis amigas. Y no puedo creer que yo actuaba de esa manera. ¿Estaré pagando las consecuencias de mis actos? Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no fuera por ese chico nerd con su gorra ridícula y su absurdo libro. No espere, no puedo culparlo. El solo me dijo que haga lo que moralmente era correcto. Por cierto…-Pacífica revisó su bolso para darse cuenta que tenía la gorra de pino de Dipper, olvido que ella lo echó en su bolso en caso que se tope con él.

-Genial, primero mis padres, y ahora mis mejores amigas. Me gustaría encontrar a alguien que me escuchara en este momento. Pero ni que el destino me pusiera a alguien en frente ahora…-Pacífica fue interrumpida por alguien que chocó con ella, haciendo que las cosas del desconocido que tenía cargando una caja grande se cayeran al suelo.

-Fíjate por donde vas, torpe-Dijo Pacífica con enojo al desconocido.

-No tienes que ser tan a la defensiva, rubia oxigenada.

-Esa voz… ¿Dipper?

-El mismo en carne y hueso.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te había echado de menos,…quise decir…. ¿Qué haces aquí, torpe?-Preguntó Pacifica un poco sonrojada por la reacción anterior.

-Bueno, tenía que ir a pueblo a conseguir algunas herramientas o accesorios que me ayuden con mi cacería de misterios-Respondió Dipper con normalidad.

-Ja tú y tus misterios-Contestó Pacífica con un tono burlón.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? No te había visto en un par de semanas-Preguntó Dipper.

-Iba a ir a ver una película con mis mejores amigas, pero esas tontas me dejaron plantada-Respondió Pacifica elevando la voz con esa última frase.

-Oye calma, después de todo no eran buenas amigas-Afirmó Dipper mientras se agachaba para recoger las cosas que había comprado.

\- ¿Qué? Si ellas son amigas desde mi infancia-Preguntó Pacífica con molestia.

-Si fueran buenas amigas, no te hubieran hecho eso. Los verdaderos amigos se ayudan y se cuidan, pero con lo que me dices, me demuestran lo contrario-Respondió Dipper con seriedad.

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, solo somos amigas porque mis padres y sus padres son aliados en el negocio de los millonarios de Oregón desde hace 5 años-Afirmó Pacífica con un tono de tristeza.

-Bueno Paz, si te hace sentir mejor, si quieres puedes…..ir a una misteriosa aventura conmigo y con Mabel-Ofreció Dipper reincorporándose después de recuperar las cosas que se cayeron.

-Bueno, es que…..-En eso Pacífica recordó que sus padres estaban de viaje para una aburrida conferencia, por lo cual, no volverían hasta tarde-Está bien, pero solo porque no tengo nada importante que hacer.

-Muy bien, vamonos a la Cabaña del Misterio, tenemos que empacar lo necesario.

-Y Dipper. Trata de ser discreto, no quiero que nadie me vea contigo, que no sea tu hermana, claro.-Pidió Pacífica.

-Cuenta con eso.

Después de esa charla, el castaño y la rubia se fueron directamente a la Cabaña del Misterio, discretamente. Sin embargo, ignoraban que alguien los estaba vigilando.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Mira que tenemos aquí, el Pino y la Llama juntos. Qué lindo se ven juntos, no sé si llorar de felicidad o vomitar por lo ridículo que se ven. Todo va con lo planeado. Disfruten su tiempo juntos, PORQUE PRONTO SERÁN LOS ÚLTIMOS-Afirmó cierto enemigo…..Bill Cipher.

 **Continuará...**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este fanfic. Dejen reviews si les gustó, una duda, sugerencia, consejo, una crítica moderada o un error.**

 **Este sería mi tercer fic que he hecho, por lo cual me siento muy bien. En asunto a las actualizaciones, puede ser que haya un capítulo nuevo cada tres días, por lo cual, el capítulo dos sería publicado el 6 de Diciembre (fecha posible).**

 **Para aclarar cosas, el próximo fic "Gravity Falls: La Cadena de las Memorias" aún se va a hacer hasta que este fic esté terminado. En cuanto al número de capítulos de esta historia es indefinido, no quiero hacerla ni tan corta, ni tan larga, solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

 **Otra aclaración, en cuanto a la línea temporal de la historia, ocurre después del episodio "El Ultimo Mabelcornio", pero antes de "Dipper y Mabel contra el Futuro", por ente, antes de "Raromagedón".**

 **Y esto es todo por este capítulo, soy ReaderandWriter9000 y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	2. La Cacería de Misterios

**ACTUALIZACIÓN. Buenos días, tardes, noches. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic "El Nuevo Romance de Dipper". Me alegra que desde el primer capítulo tuvo una buena aceptación de parte de ustedes. De los pocos que leen este fic les agradezco por el apoyo que me dan.**

 **Para aclarar una cosa, la imagen del cover de la historia le pertenece al gran artista de Deviantart The-Fresh-Knight, quien hace excelentes imágenes de Gravity Falls, The Loud House y entre otras. Si son fanáticos del Dipcífica/Dipifica o al menos les agrada la pareja, les recomiendo ver su galería. Puse la imagen porque combina bien con la historia, no porque quiero llevarme el mérito del cover.**

 **Sin más que agregar, que inicie el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic.**

" **El Nuevo Romance de Dipper"**

 **Capítulo 2: "La cacería de misterios"**

Y así, Dipper y Pacífica se dirigieron a la Cabaña del Misterio, claro, discretamente, para que nadie los observara y no generara escándalos, pues los padres de Pacífica se molestarían demasiado. Mientras estaban caminando hacia la Cabaña del Misterio, Dipper decidió romper el silencio incómodo.

-¿Y cómo han ido las cosas en tu casa?-Preguntó Dipper.

-Existen días mejores-Respondió Pacífica con poca importancia-Me castigaron por dos semanas por lo que hicimos en la fiesta.

-Eso ya tiene más sentido, con razón no te había visto hace tiempo.

-Mmmmm como sea.

En eso hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos, pues ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Cuando menos se lo esperaban, ya estaban al frente de la Cabaña del Misterio.

-Bueno, ya llegamos-Afirmó Dipper.

-Jamás creí que iba a volver a esta sucia y vieja cabaña-Respondió Pacífica- ¿Y exactamente qué cosas necesitamos para tu "Loca Cacería de Misterios" que no sea solamente tu absurdo libro?

-Primero, no es MÍ "Loca Cacería de Misterios", es NUESTRA "Loca Cacería de Misterios". Segundo, vamos a ocupar muchas cosas, uno nunca sabe cuándo la vamos a necesitar. Y tercero, mi libro no es absurdo-Explicó Dipper.

-Bueno, como sea, nerd-Respondió Pacífica con tono burlón.

-¡HOLA DIPPER, HOLA PACÍFICA!

-Hola Mabel-Contestó Dipper.

-Hola-Saludó Pacífica cortante.

-¿Hoy era la cacería, cierto?-Preguntó Mabel.

-Sip, era hoy, vamos, tenemos que empacar-Respondió Dipper.

-Solo para que les quede claro, estoy aquí solo porque no tengo nada importante que hacer, no porque realmente me agraden, OK-Dijo Pacífica.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido-Respondió Mabel con el optimismo que la caracterizaba.

Después de eso, Dipper y Mabel se fueron a su habitación compartida para empacar. Mientras tanto, Pacífica estaba pensando.

 **P.O.V de Pacífica**

"Esto no tiene sentido, yo, La Gran Pacífica Northwest estoy al frente de una sucia y vieja cabaña, esperando a dos torpe que yo los consideraba como pestes y ahora, voy a una aventura con ellos. Mabel es ridícula, torpe e inmadura, pero aun así, ella me trata como si yo nunca le he hecho nada malo, después de todo lo que le he hecho este verano y ella quiere ser mi amiga, sin duda, es rara. Sin mencionar a su hermano. Dipper es un chico raro, posiblemente un nerd sin vida social y al rato, nunca estuvo con una chica por 5 minutos, con su ridícula gorra y su absurdo libro. Pero él también me odiaba, y tenía buenos motivos, yo actuaba de manera muy patán con todos en el pueblo. Pero Dipper fue el único que me dio una segunda oportunidad para cambiar todo lo malo que yo y mi familia había hecho a través de los años. No puedo dejar de pensar en él desde aquella noche, será que….no, no puede ser, el que el haya sido amable conmigo no significa que….Bueno, fue un gesto amable de haberme invitado a su aventura después de que mis "mejores amigas" me dejaron plantada y me hicieron a un lado. Es como si el destino me diera una oportunidad de cambiar mi vida a través de estos gemelos raros, talvez ellos sean los únicos que me han tratado bien del pueblo, que no sean de mi clase. Si, talvez pueda cambiar".

 **Fin del P.O.V de Pacífica**

Mientras tanto, los gemelos estaban empacando comida, agua, provisiones, entre otras cosas. En eso Mabel quiso sacar un tema inesperado a su hermano.

-Es muy amable de su parte invitar a Pacífica a esta aventura-Afirmó Mabel.

-La vi un poco triste y creí que ir a una cacería de misterios podría ayudarla-Exclamó Dipper.

-Para mí fue por otro motivo-Contestó Mabel con doble intensión.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Preguntó Dipper con nervios.

-Acéptalo hermanito, te gusta Pacífica desde lo que ocurrió aquella noche.

-Mabel, ya hablamos de eso, no veo a Pacífica nada más que una amiga más. No quiero meterme en situaciones románticas como me pasó con Wendy.

-Pero es diferente, ella es una chica de tu edad, tienes oportunidad, Dip.

-Sea realista, no funcionará, ella no se fijaría en un nerd como yo. ¿Qué pasaría si me pasa lo mismo que me pasó con Katherine?

-Si eso ocurre, déjamelo a mí. Pero Dipper, creo que ella te está viendo con otros ojos últimamente.

-Mabel, no hagas ilusiones y no hagas tu trabajo como casamentera en esto. El amor es algo serio, lo sabrás cuando madures.

-¿Y porque dudas tanto?

-Olvide mencionarte que sus padres me odian, ahora sea realista y baje la mochila 1, yo llevaré la 2.

Cuando Dipper salió de la habitación y bajó de las escaleras. Mabel se quedó pensando.

-Mmmm amor prohibido ¿eh? ¡Qué Romántico!...Realmente Dipper necesita ayuda de la casamentera experta Mabel-Exclamó Mabel a sí misma.

Mabel cogió la mochila que su hermano le dijo. Cuando bajó se encontró a Dipper, Stan y Ford conversando, se acerca para ver de qué estaban hablando.

-Ya se los dije, no estoy enamorado-Respondió Dipper.

-Pues actúas como si lo estuvieras-Contestó Stan.

-Vamos Dipper, si estuvieras enamorado de la chica rubia, no es malo. Es una fase natural en la etapa de la vida que esta llamada pubertad-Explicó Ford con naturalidad.

-Y así es como mi hermano nerd de seis dedos arruina la situación-Afirmó Stan, Ford decidió ignorarlo para no iniciar una discusión en frente de sus sobrinos.

-Mabel, ¿Tú le dijiste a nuestros tíos sobre esto?-Preguntó Dipper con molestia.

-Aja

-¡Mabel!

-Dipper, no te pongas así, cuando decidas decirnos eso, estaremos ahí para aconsejarte-Afirmó Stan.

-Será mejor que te vayas, tú "cita" te está esperando-Dijo Ford de manera burlona.

-QUE NO ES MI CITA-Respondió Dipper con enojo y sonrojado. Sus tíos se rieron con la expresión del castaño.

Después de eso, Dipper y Mabel se fueron a la salida de la cabaña para ir por Pacífica, que estaba esperando. Cuando ya no estaban dentro de la cabaña, Stan decidió romper el silencio.

-Míralos, ellos son tan unidos.

-Se parecen a nosotros hace mucho tiempo, recuerdas cuando nosotros íbamos a buscar tesoros en la playa con Carla McCorkle cuando éramos niños-Dijo Ford.

-Sí, y una vez me dejaste a solas con ella para "ayudarme" con mi "romance"-Agregó Stan.

-En qué momento dejamos de ser así de unidos como Dipper y Mabel. Me pregunto cómo es que, sin importar sus grandes diferencias, logran trabajar justos-Dijo Ford

-Je. Son niños, ellos no saben cuándo llega los momentos difíciles de la vida-Contestó Stan.

-Si, por supuesto-Afirmó Ford-Avíseme cuando la cena esté servida-Dijo Ford antes de dirigirse a su laboratorio en el sótano de la cabaña. Stan se alejó a la caja registradora de la tienda a reorganizar la tienda. Mientras reorganizaba se cayó una fotografía del saco de Stan. Este la rejuntó y revisó la foto. Era Stanley y Stanford Pines jóvenes junto a sus padres, cuando Stan vio la foto, se sintió triste.

-(suspiro) Me gustaría que las cosas fueran como antes-Afirmó Stan antes de volver a hacer lo que hacía anteriormente.

Mientras tanto, con los gemelos y Pacífica.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-Preguntó Pacifica fingiendo estar molesta.

-Por…..por….nada-Respondió Dipper sonrojándose por la conversación con Mabel y con sus tíos respecto a los sentimientos del castaño.

-¿Y por qué llevan una pala?-Preguntó Pacífica

-En caso que tengamos que cavar o en caso de encontrarnos con zombis-Respondió Dipper.

-¿Y el bate de béisbol?-Preguntó nuevamente Pacífica.

-Es en caso que encontremos una piñata-Respondió Mabel con un tono gracioso.

-Emmmm de acuerdo-Dijo Pacífica con duda- ¿Y qué esperamos? Torpes.

En eso, los tres preadolescentes de dirigieron a lo más profundo del bosque. Dipper leía su diario para encontrar si hay una criatura que faltaba algo de información. Mabel era muy alegre contemplando toda la naturaleza a su alrededor, saltando en todas partes. Por otro lado, Pacífica procuraba que su ropa púrpura no se ensuciara con lodo o con cualquier cosa del bosque, pues sabía que si le pasa eso, sus padres le darían un gran castigo.

-Exactamente que estamos buscando-Preguntó Pacífica.

-Aún sigo buscando un monstruo en el diario que podamos encontrar. Veamos: zombis casi nos devoran, gnomos intentaron secuestrar a Mabel, murciélagos gigantes casi destruyeron la ciudad, hombres-tauros…

-No existe un monstruo que no intenten liquidarlos-Preguntó Pacífica sarcásticamente.

-Realmente no lo sé-Respondió Dipper al propósito.

-Vaya, esta parte del bosque es hermoso-Afirmó Mabel por las flores que encontró-Hey Pacífica, huela esto-Mabel le mostró a Pacífica la flor que encontró. Era una margarita.

-¿Te dejan oler flores? -Preguntó Pacífica con duda.

-Solo huela

Pacífica olió la flor. Olía bien, podía oler algo bien que no sea algo artificial como un perfume o algo así.

-Nada mal-Dijo Pacífica indiferente.

-Veo que lo estas disfrutando, Paz-Afirmó Dipper.

-No te acostumbres, torpe.

-Lo tomaré como un sí-Exclamó Mabel.

En eso se escuchó un ruido extraño, como si algo se rompió. Cuando Pacífica escuchó el ruido, se puso detrás del castaño por el miedo, cuando pasó eso ella se sonrojo por lo que había hecho.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó Pacífica con miedo.

-Talvez solo es un venado-Respondió Mabel con duda.

-Eso es más grande que un venado, Mabel-Agregó Dipper.

-¿Qué puede ser?-Preguntó Pacífica aun con más miedo.

Después, un gran monstruo destruyó un árbol con un puño y apareció un monstruo grande verdusco con ojos rojos grandes, un monstruo que los gemelos ya habían enfrentado antes.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-Preguntó Pacífica aterrada escondiéndose en la espalda de Dipper.

-Un Gremnomo-Respondió Dipper poniéndose al frente de Pacífica, cubriéndola del monstruo.

-Un ¿Grem qué?

\- Un Gremnomo. Parte gremlin, parte gnomo.

-¿Y esa cosa nos va a devorar?

\- Creo que Dipper y yo tenemos unos "problemillas" con él en el pasado, y nos devoraran-Afirmó Mabel.

-¿QUUUEEEE?-Pacífica gritó a tal grado que el monstruo escuchó el grito y fijó su mirada a la joven Northwest.

Dipper estaba en el medio defendiendo a la rubia y Mabel estaba alistando su garfio volador para dispararle a las piernas del monstruo. Pero el gremnomo ya los había visto y se lanzó al ataque hacia Mabel. Por fortuna, Mabel disparó el garfio volador a un árbol que estaba al lado del gremnomo y pudo esquivar el ataque del monstruo. Dipper agarró el bate que había empacado y se dirigió rápidamente a atacar al monstruo, pero el gremnomo contraatacó con un manotazo a Dipper, eso hizo que el castaño chocara con un árbol cercano, haciendo que el joven Pines quedara inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Dipper!-Gritó Pacífica con angustia cuando vio a Dipper noqueado. Sin pensarlo dos veces fue corriendo directamente hacia el cuerpo de Dipper. Ella empezó a sacudirlo para ver si despertaba, pero no recibió respuesta. Al menos ella sabe que Dipper aún seguía vivo.

-Pacífica, no quiero interrumpirte, pero…..PUEDES AYUDARME CON ESTE MONTRUO QUE QUIERE DEVORARME-Gritó Mabel pidiendo ayuda mientras estaba usando la pala que había empacado antes para defenderse de los ataques del gremnomo.

Pacífica sin pensarlo se levantó y agarró el bate que anteriormente Dipper había usado y fue directamente al ataque contra el monstruo.

-Si salgo viva de esto, voy a demandar a este adefesio mutante.

Entonces el gremnomo vio que la rubia se acercaba a él, y el monstruo decidió lanzar otro ataque a la joven Northwest. Pacífica pudo esquivarlo y mientras esquivaba los ataques del monstruo tuvo una idea.

-MABEL, páseme tu artefacto raro que dispara cuerdas-Suplicó Pacífica mientras esquivaba otro ataque.

-GARFIO VOLADOR.

-Si eso, tengo una idea y necesito tu ayuda.

-Cuenta con ello

-Mabel, dispárale a ese árbol.

-En seguida, GARFIO VOLADOR.

Luego, Mabel disparó el garfio volador hacia el árbol que la rubia le había señalado. Era hora de que el plan de Pacífica iniciara. Entonces Pacífica, sin ninguna muestra de miedo, se dirigió hacia el gremnomo de tal manera que ella estuviera al frente de ese monstruo y así distraerlo para que el gremnomo se fije solamente en la joven Northwest. Mientras la castaña disparó otra vez su garfio volador pero esta vez al árbol que estaba detrás del gremnomo y siguió disparando de tal manera que hiciera una red de cuerdas. Ahora, el plan de la rubia estaba casi completado.

-OYE, TU, SI, EL MONSTRUO MUTANTE DUENDE, ¿NO QUIERES COMERME?, VEN ACA-Gritó Pacífica para llamar la atención del monstruo.

-ARRRRRRRRRR-Rugió el Gremnomo para correr tras ella.

Entonces inicia la persecución, Pacífica tenía una buena condición física gracias a que sus padres la habían inscrito en los mejores cursos de atletismo con un entrenador que era un campeón olímpico hace 3 años. Cuando Pacífica y el gremnomo llegaron con la red hecha con cuerdas de gran resistencia.

-¡MABEL, AHORA!

En eso Mabel disparó el garfio volador para rescatar a la rubia, el gremnomo se lanzó contra la rubia, pero fue rescatada a tiempo gracias a la castaña y su confiable garfio volador. El gremnomo quedó atrapado en la red de cuerdas y en eso Pacífica y Mabel cogieron el bate y la pala y le dieron un golpe tan fuerte que hizo que el monstruo quedara inconsciente.

-¿Sigue vivo, cierto?-Preguntó Mabel tocando el cuerpo del gremnomo con la pala.

-Es mágico, Mabel, estará bien-Respondió Pacífica-Por poco lo olvido, DIPPER.

En eso, ambas chicas corrieron directamente donde estaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Dipper. Ambas preocupadas por lo que le había pasado al castaño.

-Dipper, Dipper, ¿Puedes oírme?-Preguntó Mabel angustiada.

Más no tuvo respuesta.

-Vamos Dipper, te ayudaremos-Afirmó la rubia.

Un tiempo después, Dipper estaba abriendo los ojos y lo primero que vio es que está en el interior de una tienda de acampar. Con una almohada en el lado posterior de la cabeza y con una cobija cubriendo su cuerpo. Dipper decidió salir de la tienda y revisó que era de noche y estaba en el bosque, estaban en otra parte. Las chicas ya lo estaban esperando.

-Dipper, me alegra que estés bien-Dijo Mabel corriendo hacia el castaño dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Mabel….Me asfixias-Respondió Dipper poniéndose morado por la falta de aire.

-Ups….lo siento-Se disculpó la castaña.

-Está bien.

\- Dipper, no me vuelvas a asustar así, torpe-Exclamó Pacífica abrazando al castaño, después de unos segundos, se separó del joven Pines.

-Vaya, alguien estaba preocupada por mi aparte de Mabe-Dijo Dipper con un tono burlón.

-Yo no estaba preocupada-Contestó la rubia ocultando su rostro por el sonrojo.

-¿No estabas preocupada? Solo dijo que enfrentaste a un gremnomo para salvar a Dipper y cuando estaba inconsciente, no querías alejarte de Dipper hasta que despertara-Explicó Mabel riéndose de la expresión de la joven Northwest.

-No es cierto…..bueno sí pero….era para que ya estuviéramos a mano, tú me salvaste de cierto fantasma leñador categoría 10 y ahora yo te salvé de ese monstruo- Agregó Pacífica- Bueno, con un poco de ayuda-Dijo esto mirando a Mabel.

-Me alegra que estemos bien, pero creo que es muy tarde para que volvamos a la Cabaña-Afirmó Dipper.

-¿Insinúas que vamos a pasar la noche en este asqueroso bosque con criaturas que nos quieren devorar?-Preguntó Pacífica alzando la voz.

-Bueno, no tenemos otra opción-Aseguró Dipper-Por suerte Mabel y yo empacamos tiendas de acampar. Te lo dije, uno no sabe cuándo vayamos a ocupar cosas como estas.

-Mis padres me van a matar, y si salgo de este bosque voy a…..-Habló Pacífica cuando fue interrumpida por su celular, estaba recibiendo una llamada.

-Denme un segundo. Aló ¿Papá? ¿Qué necesitas?...Mmmmm ya veo, entonces los veo en tres días, bueno, adiós.

-¿Quién era?-Preguntó Mabel.

-Mi papá, dice que su conferencia tardará más de lo esperado, así que mis padres volverán al pueblo en tres días. Por ente no estarán en casa, me salvé del castigo. Creo que me quedaré, no voy a ir por el bosque esperando a que me coman.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-Respondió Mabel con un abrazo.

-Oye, hace frío aquí-Afirmó Pacífica.

-Ya sé lo que necesitas-Dijo Mabel dirigiéndose a su tienda para traer algo. Cuando volvió le trajo a Pacífica uno de sus extravagantes suéteres, era la de lana de llama, se caracterizaba por la imagen de una llama.

-No necesito un suéter-Respondió la joven Northwest hasta que recibió un escalofrío por un viento frío. En eso decidió ponerse el suéter que Mabel le había ofrecido antes.

-Bueno, es hora de comer-Agregó Dipper.

-Esto será una noche muuuyyy larga-Contestó Pacífica.

 **Continuará…**

 **Dicho y hecho, les dije que la actualización iba a ser el 6 de diciembre y fue así. O al menos que lo lea en otro día XD. Yo soy de esos fickers que le gusta actualizar en el día que prometen.**

 **Si lo están notando, me gusta hacer que Pacífica sea de esas personas que ocultan sus verdaderos sentimientos con insultos y ofensas (Tsundere XD). Y apuesto que a mucho les gusta ver a Pacífica así.**

 **La escena más difícil de escribir fue la batalla de Mabel y Pacífica contra el gremnomo, y este fue el documento más largo que he hecho (más de 3.000 palabras en Word, 11 páginas). Si preguntan cuántos capítulos va a tener esta historia hice una aproximación de 18 capítulos en total, por lo que faltan 16 capítulos. Pero espero que cada capítulo les sorprenda más esta historia.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a todos los que decidieron seguir esta historia y por los reviews que me inspiran a continuar la historia.**

 **Si alguno tiene preguntas de la historia, duda, o lo que sea. Puedo empezar a responder reviews al final de cada capítulo.**

 **Y eso es todo, Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y hasta el próximo capítulo, mis queridos lectores y lectoras.**


	3. Bajo la Luz de la Luna

**DÍA DE ACTUALIZACIÓN. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y aquí les traigo otro gran capítulo de mi fic "El Nuevo Romance de Dipper". Estoy notando que este es el fic más exitoso que he escrito gracias al apoyo de ustedes y colaboración, con los reviews que me ayudan a echarle ganas a la historia.**

 **Antes de empezar, voy a responder todos los reviews de la actualización pasada y del primer capítulo:**

 **profesorslendy: Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus ideas, y sí, a Pacífica le queda el estilo Tsundere.**

 **Lector21: Muchas gracias, y espero que el resto de la historia le siga gustando.**

 **Luis ayala: Gracias por sus comentarios. Jamás creí ser capaz de mantener la esencia de los personajes, pensé que me iban a quedar un poco OOC (out of character. "fuera de personaje"). Y en la cuestión de la interacción entre Dipper y Pacífica se va a profundizar, en el anterior no lo hice así por dos motivos: Primero, sería muy apresurado, prefiero "darles su tiempo". Segundo, en el capítulo anterior se enfatiza en la aventura de Dipper, Mabel y Pacífica, no tanto en el shippeo del Dipcifica. Pero en este capítulo y en el próximo se va a romper eso.**

 **Son todos los reviews que responderé en esta actualización, en la próxima veré si puedo responder cualquier duda, pregunta acerca de la historia, y trataré de no incluir spoiler XD. Sin más que agregar, comencemos con este capítulo.**

 **Aclaración:** **"Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic.**

" **El Nuevo Romance de Dipper"**

 **Capítulo 3: "Bajo la Luz de la Luna"**

Como era de esperarse, los gemelos Pines y la joven Northwest decidieron quedarse a pasar la noche en el misterioso bosque de Gravity Falls, pues no podían volver a la Cabaña del Misterio. Bueno, si podían, pero al menos de que quieran encontrar a una criatura mágica que desee devorarlos, era preferible pasar la noche en ese sector del bosque. Dipper y Mabel decidieron sacar de sus mochilas unos sandwiches que habían preparado antes del viaje. Pacífica sólo se limitó a observar a ambos gemelos comiendo. En eso Dipper observó a la rubia, y decidió ofrecerle un delicioso sandwich.

-Supongo que tienes hambre ¿Quieres?.

-No tengo hambre y además, solo como sándwich sin corteza.

-Vaya pero qué fina. No tengo nada con qué cortarlo.

-Entonces no voy a comer.

-Como quieras, muera de hambre.

Después el castaño iba a volver a comer con su hermana, hasta que Pacífica lo llamó.

-¡Espere!...Dame uno…..por…..favor….eso fue difícil de decir-Pidió Pacífica.

En eso Dipper, con la mayor amabilidad, le dió el sándwich que le había ofrecido anteriormente. Ella decidió dar el primer mordisco.

-Mmmm no está mal, pero he probado mejores-Afirmó la rubia.

-Lo que realmente quiere decir es que le encantó el sándwich que preparó Dipper-Exclamó Mabel metiéndose en la conversación de los dos "tórtolos".

Pacífica se quedó callada y decidió desviar su mirada, pues quería ocultar su leve sonrojo por la afirmación de la mayor de los gemelos. En eso, la castaña decidió llevar a su hermano a la tienda de acampar para decirle algo a su hermano sin que la rubia se diera cuenta.

-Te lo dije, Dip, ella te está viendo con otros ojos-Declaró Mabel.

-Mabel, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas nada de tus locos planes de formar parejas o cosas así.

-Vamos, hermanito, no puedes negar tus sentimientos.

-Ni siquieras sabes lo que siento.

-Dipper, no me digas que aun no has superado lo de Wendy ¿O sí?-Preguntó Mabel cambiando su tono gracioso a uno serio.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto?-Preguntó Dipper molesto.

-De eso quería hablar, tu antigua obsesión por Wendy te está impidiendo que sigas adelante. Debes superarlo, de lo contrario, serás alguien solo y amargado por el resto de tu vida-Explicó Mabel.

Dipper se quedó callado, pues Mabel tenía razón, aun seguía pensando en Wendy aun sabiendo que su relación jamás funcionará por la diferencia de edad. Pero Dipper, al analizar lo que sentía por la rubia era diferente.

-Está bien. Pero solo voy a ser su amigo. Vamos Mabel, Pacífica se va a preocupar porque estamos tardando mucho-Afirmó Dipper.

-Dipper…(bostezo)...Ya tengo sueño, hazle compañía a Pacífica. Dígale que yo ya me voy a dormir-Dijo Mabel.

-¿No es una excusa para que Pacífica y yo estemos a solas?-Preguntó Dipper.

Pero Mabel no respondió, pues ya se había "dormido". Dipper no tenía más opción que ir a acompañar a la rubia, pues sería descortés de su parte dejar sola a la joven Northwest. Cuando Dipper dejó la tienda, la castaña se rió suavemente, sabiendo que su plan iba a la perfección.

Mientras tanto, en la Cabaña del Misterio.

-Que extraño, no han vuelto de su viaje-Dijo Stan preocupado.

-De seguro estarán bien-Afirmó Ford con tranquilidad.

-No lo creo, seis dedos, si estuvieran bien, ya estarían aqui-Contradijo Stan.

-Talvez, por ser tarde, no pudieron regresar, deberías descansar Stanley-Contestó Ford.

-No voy a dejar que un monstruo se devore a nuestros sobrinos-Exclamó Stan.

-Estarán bien, le eche en la mochila de Dipper un arma de energía, confía en mí-Explicó Ford.

-De acuerdo, pero si algo les pasa a ellos, será tu responsabilidad-Agregó Stan-Por cierto….¡LE DISTE UN ARMA A DIPPER!.

-Aun sigue siendo legal….¿Cierto?-Preguntó Ford.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del bosque. Dipper observó a Pacífica mirando al cielo estrellado de la noche. En eso el joven Pines decidió sentarse a un lado de la rubia y quería romper el silencio.

-Linda noche ¿No?-Preguntó Dipper.

-Si, de hecho que sí-Afirmó la joven Northwest-Es una de las pocas veces que puedo observar una bella noche estrellada.

-Yo se como puedes contemplar más la vista-Exclamó el joven Pines. El se levantó de donde estaba sentado y decidió ir donde había césped y se acostó y invitó a la rubia a acostarse al lado de ella.

-No voy a acostarme ahí, me ensuciaría.

-Tus padres no volverán en tres días, creo que si puedes hacerlo. Digo, porque como no van a manipularte por unos días, no notaran que te ensuciaste-Convenció el castaño.

-Mmmm está bien, pero solo porque estoy cansada y quiero acostarme. No pienses que es por otra cosa-Afirmó la joven Northwest. Dicho esto, ella se levanto de donde estaba y se acostó a la par de Dipper a una distancia moderada.

-Y veo que estás disfrutando el viaje ¿No es así?.

-Mmmm he tenido mejores.

-Me imaginé que ibas a decir algo así.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Pacífica.

-Olvidalo, yo creo que si lo estas disfrutando.

-Voy a ser sincera, realmente estoy disfrutando esto, puedo hacer cosas que mis padres me han prohibido desde que tengo memoria.

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó Dipper.

-Es irritable ser rica, tienes que hacer esto, no hagas esto, tienes que fingir ser alguien más para que la gente de clase alta te acepte. Sin olvidar de mencionar esa horrible campana que la recuerdo desde que tengo memoria. A veces me gustaría quemar todo mi dinero y tener una vida normal como la tuya y la de Mabel-Explicó Pacífica.

-Vaya, pero no decías eso antes…..¿O sí?-Preguntó Dipper.

-Yo no pensaba así hasta que tú y tu hermana llegaron al pueblo, primero cuando descubriste que mi familia era una farsa y luego los eventos de aquella noche. Vaya, jamás pensé que yo los trataba como basura y ahora estamos en una "loca aventura de misterios"-Explicó Dipper.

-Insinúas que mi hermana y yo te hicimos cambiar.

-Con su ayuda pude cambiar al menos un poco.

-Si, pero aun sigues siendo la misma sarcástica y molesta Pacifica Northwest-Dijo Dipper con un tono gracioso.

-Y tú sigues siendo el mismo nerd que sudas demasiado-Agregó Pacífica con un tono burlón. En eso, ambos se echaron a reír por los comentarios anteriores. Luego Pacífica se acordó algo de repente.

-Dipper, tengo algo que decirte, se te olvidó esto en el día de la fiesta en mi mansión-Dijo Pacífica agarrando su bolso entregando al castaño la gorra de pino que caracterizaba al joven Pines.

-Oh vaya, con razón sabía que algo me faltaba-Dijo Dipper recibiendo el gorro de pino y poniendoselo en su cabeza.

-Se nota que eres algo descuidado…...Wow…...te ves lindo con esa gorra-Afirmó Pacífica.

-¿Qué….qué...qué dijiste?-Preguntó Dipper tartamudeando y sonrojado.

-Quise decir….que….que….que te vez raro sin tu ridícula gorra, solo dijo eso-Respondió Pacífica tartamudeando y ocultando su rostro sonrojado-¿Y por qué siempre usas esa gorra?...Que pregunta tan tonta.

-De hecho no es tan tonta, la razón es personal. Es para ocultar mi extraña marca de nacimiento…...ups-Respondió Dipper un poco apenado.

-Muestramela-Pidió Pacífica.

-No, es muy ridículo-Exclamó el castaño avergonzado.

-¿Más que tu gorra y tu libro? Vamos, no me dejes con las ganas-Pidió la rubia.

-Está bien, pero será la última vez que lo haré-Respondió un Dipper derrotado por los métodos de convencer de la rubia. Entonces el castaño decidió levanta con su mano el mechón de cabello que ocultaba su rara marca de nacimiento de tal manera que la joven Northwest pudiera observar su marca de nacimiento que era de La Osa Mayor. La rubia trató de contenerse de la risa, pero fué inútil.

-Te dije que era ridícula-Afirmó el castaño avergonzado.

-No, no es por eso jajajaja, es porque ahora todo tiene sentido. Entonces Dipper no es tu nombre real, es un apodo por eso jajajaja-Contestó Pacífica con un poco de risa.

-Oye, tienes una risa adorable.

-¿Qué? Nadie había dicho algo así antes-Respondió la rubia con un leve sonrojo.

-Creo que soy el primero-Afirmó Dipper.

-Deja de decir cosas ridículas, Pines-Contestó Pacífica con un tono malhumorado.

-Nunca cambiaras, verdad, Northwest-Respondió Dipper.

-Solo…..deja de decir... ese tipo de cosas-Dijo la joven Northwest.

-Lo…..siento-Afirmó el castaño.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, dejando a ambos jóvenes pensativos.

 **P.O.V de Pacífica**

Ese torpe me hace sentir rara, algo que no había sentido antes. Primero en la fiesta de mi mansión y ahora esto. Es como si él tuviera algo diferente a los otros chicos que mis padres me presentan para hacer tratados comerciales, los cuales, a todos ellos los rechace. Ellos se creen la gran cosa solo porque son millonarios y creen porque son atractivos creen que todas las mujeres se mueren por ellos y creen como si el mundo girara alrededor de ellos. Pero Dipper es…...diferente, es sencillo, humilde, valiente (Obviamente porque supongo que ha enfrentado monstruos este verano), y se vé lindo con su ridícula gorra y su absurdo libro. ¡Pero qué cosas estoy pensando! Jamás podría llegar algo con él, si mis padres ni siquiera me permiten acercarme a él.

 **Fin del P.O.V de Pacífica**

 **P.O.V de Dipper**

¿Pero que cosas estoy diciendo? Solamente es una amiga mía y de Mabel, tal como Candy y Grenda ¿Enserio le dije indirectamente que ella era adorable? ¿Realmente soy sincero conmigo mismo y con Mabel, Stan y Ford cuando dijo que no estoy enamorado? No estoy afirmando que me gusta Pacífica, pero no sé explicar lo que siento por ella. Tratar de explicar mis sentimientos es como realizar la operación matemática más complicada del mundo o descubrir todos los secretos de este pueblo. Quizá tal vez mi hermana tiene razón acerca de mis sentimientos, pero será mejor que no saque conclusiones ahora, pensaré de eso luego.

 **Fin del P.O.V de Dipper**

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar en Oregón. Había concluido una conferencia de gente millonaria, tenían otras conferencias en dos días. El matrimonio Northwest Preston y Priscilla Northwest asistieron a esa reunión y fueron a un hotel 5 estrellas para quedarse unos días por las conferencias y no gastar dinero en el viaje ida y vuelta. En la habitación lujosa, ambos Northwest dormían en la cama matrimonial lujosa. Al menos Priscilla, Preston no podía dormir. Estaba preocupado porque últimamente sentía que alguien le estaba hablando y aparentemente no era nadie. O al menos eso era lo que creía, logró dormirse, pero escuchó algo perturbador.

- _No importa donde estés, Northwest, tarde o temprano vas a cumplir tu parte del trato-_ -Habló una voz que a Preston le parecía familiar.

En eso, el hombre Northwest despertó de golpe mirando todo a su alrededor. El reloj marcaba las 11:30 pm. Preston estaba preocupado por lo que había escuchado, pues sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar. El día que todo lo que él conoce cambiará para siempre.

-No puedo creerlo, el día se acerca. EL VIENE.

 **Continuará...**

 **PAM, PAM, PAM. Un poco de drama ¿Cierto?. Que es más impresionante: Que Dipper y Pacífica están empezando a sentir cosas el uno por el otro, ¿A qué se refiere Preston con "El Día"? o que yo actualizé en la fecha prometida (Creo que la tercera XD). Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo, lamento si la situación Dipcifica es rara, pues les recuerdo que apenas están intentando entender el amor por así decirlo.**

 **Dejen reviews si tiene una duda, pregunta, opinión, etc. Y yo responderé esos reviews en la próxima actualización (Que sería el 12 o 13 de diciembre como fechas probables)**

 **Y eso es todo por este capítulo, soy ReaderandWriter9000 y hasta el siguiente capítulo, leales lectores y lectoras.**


	4. La Sombra del Pasado

**Lamento informar que voy a dejar esta historia en hiatus…...No mentira. ACTUALIZACIÓN. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y aquí les traigo otro emocionante capítulo de mi medio famoso fic "El Nuevo Romance de Dipper". Estoy notando que solo lleva 3 capítulos y llevó una gran aceptación de parte de ustedes, por lo cual, estoy muy agradecido con todos y todas ustedes. Este capítulo será un poco diferente a los tres anteriores, la razón, la verán a continuación.**

 **Si prestaron atención en el capítulo 2, Dipper menciona una tal Katherine, se estarán preguntando "¿Quién rayos es Katherine?". Les presento a una OC creada por mi, ella solo aparecerá en este capítulo en el flashback de Dipper. Mejor no sigo hablando de ella, pues ya sería spoiler de este capítulo, si quieren saber más de ella y que tiene que ver ella con el pasado de Dipper, será mejor que lean este capítulo. Sin más que agregar, que inicie este interesante capítulo.**

 **Aclaración:** **"Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Alex Hirsch. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic**

" **El Nuevo Romance de Dipper"**

 **Capítulo 4: "La Sombra del Pasado"**

Mientras en lo profundo del bosque nocturno de Gravity Falls, dos preadolescentes seguían despiertos. Ambos avergonzados por lo que había dicho anteriormente. En eso, la joven Northwest notaba que el castaño estaba demasiado pensativo. Sabía que tenía que preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba, pero cuando le iba a preguntarle se le traba la lengua, pues no era buena para ese tipo de cosas. Sus padres le habían enseñado a no preocuparse por lo que le pasa a las demás personas. Pero ella sabía que si ella estuviera en los zapatos de él, Dipper si se preocuparia por ella. Por ese motivo, Pacífica decidió preguntarle a Dipper, para romper el incómodo silencio que reinaba en este sector del bosque.

-Dipper…...te ocurre algo-Preguntó con duda la rubia.

-Eh….a no…...no es…..nada-Dijo Dipper un poco cortante.

-Enserio, es que te noto…...pensativo-Afirmó Pacífica.

-Ah eso, no se si deba decirte-Dijo el castaño indeciso.

-Yo creo que deberías, quizá podría ayudarte.

-¿Tú? La Gran Pacifica Northwest piensa ayudarme-Cuestionó Dipper con sarcasmo.

-Me parece que es lo más justo, tú me has ayudado mucho aquella noche, creo que es hora de devolverte el favor. No pienses que realmente me preocupas-Afirmó la joven Northwest con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-Creo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión ¿Cierto?

-Ni siquiera lo intentes.

-(Suspiro) Esta bien, pero no le digas a nadie, OK.

-No tengo razones para hacerlo.

-Bueno, todo comenzó antes de llegar a Gravity Falls.

 **Flashback…**

Era un día normal y un poco soleado en la Escuela Primaria de Piedmont, California. En un grupo de sexto año había dos alumno que conocemos, Dipper y Mabel Pines. Mabel era popular en su escuela por su excelente habilidad de socializar, pero tenía mala suerte en el romance con los chicos, pues siempre había un motivo que hacía que todos sus planes de romances salieran mal. En cambio,Dipper no era muy popular de digamos, pero él se caracterizaba por ser el chico más inteligente de su clase. Ellos dos eran el Dúo Dinámico de la clase, Mabel era la fuerza y Dipper el cerebro, en la mayoría de trabajos cuando se podían trabajar en parejas, ellos eran el primer grupo. Pero cuando eran trabajos de grupos de tres o cuatro a veces ellos estaban en el mismo grupo o Mabel estaba en un grupo y Dipper en otro. Fuera de eso, estaban mucho tiempo juntos. Y cuando no están juntos, Mabel está con su grupo de amigas. Una de ellas era Marie Morgan, una chica con piel clara, ojos verdes, castaña pero un tono más oscuro que Mabel, una chica con un buen gusto a la moda. Otra era Wanda Wood, una chica con piel morena, ojos negros, con pelo rizado negro, ella es ruda y es capaz de golpear al quien sea si la hacen enojar (una con problemas de temperamento). Ellas eran buenas amigas de Mabel, pero no le agradan mucho a su hermano gemelo, apenas lo toleran por ser hermano de su amiga, fuera de eso, estarían como a una distancia larga. Dipper casi no tenía amigos con costo conocidos, claro era admirado por los profesores por su alto rendimiento académico, ha ganado la Feria de la Ciencia tres años seguidos. Pero no significa que no tenga a nadie que comparta los mismos intereses de él. Aparte de Mabel tenía un amigo,Jerry Gordon, un chico con lentes, pelinegro, con ojos café, era un chico calmado y tenía un alto rendimiento académico. Pero no todos admiraban ese talento de ambos chicos, pues eran objetos de bullying por algunos de sus compañeros, Pero hoy era un día normal, o al menos era lo que parecía.

(Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiihhhhngggg)

-Bueno eso es todo por la clase de Matemáticas, recuerden la tarea es para el viernes y la otra semana es el baile de graduación, asegurense de tener una pareja para el baile-Afirmó la profesora de la respectiva materia.

-Ya era hora-Exclamó un estudiante mientras todos se retiraron de la clase.

-Yupi, Ya casi es el día del baile de graduación y pronto saldremos a vacaciones de verano-Exclamó Mabel con alegría.

-Que bueno, pronto ya no tendremos que ir a la escuela nunca más-Agregó Dipper sonando un poco indiferente.

-Dipper, ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?

-No voy a ir.

-¿Por qué hermanito?

-No me interesa

-Hey Mabs, aquí-Llamó una de las amigas de Mabel.

-Amigas…...ahora vuelvo hermano-Dijo Mabel.

-Tarda lo que quieras, iré a la biblioteca-Afirmó Dipper antes de dejar a su hermana mayor con sus amigas. Mientras Mabel y sus amigas están en una conversación de chicas.

-Hey chicas, ¿Cómo les va?-Preguntó Mabel.

-Excelente, Iván aceptó ir conmigo al baile-Aseguró Marie.

-Por ahora, no tengo pareja-Afirmó Wanda indiferentemente.

-Podría conseguirte una-Aconsejó Mabel.

-Si hablas de tu extraño hermano, no es por ser mala persona pero él…..como te lo dijo con palabras correctas…..él no es mi tipo-Exclamó Wanda-¿Y vas a invitar a Mark?-Dijo Wanda rápidamente para cambiar de tema.

-Aun no, pero lo haré, él es tan guapo-Afirmó Mabel con voz de chica ilusionada.

-Si lo sabemos, has dicho eso desde la primera vez que lo viste-Dijo Marie.

Mientras tanto, Dipper iba a la biblioteca para ver si había algo interesante. En el camino, se topó con Jerry, un buen amigo de Dipper.

-Hey Dipper, no te había visto-Saludó Jerry.

-Recuerda que tenía Matemáticas, ya conoces como es la profesora-Contestó Dipper.

-Oye, ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que tus padres decidieron que en vacaciones te iban a llevar a tí y a tu hermana a un pueblo lejano llamado Gravity Falls?-Preguntó Jerry.

-Si, porque preguntas-Respondió Dipper.

-Resulta que busqué en internet información de ese pueblo y a lo que investigue existen mitos y leyendas acerca de que existen criaturas sobrenaturales en ese pueblo, tal vez no sea tan aburrido como dices, conozco que a usted te gustan los misterios-Explicó Jerry.

-Pero es diferente, son solo mitos e historias que inventan para atraer turistas

-¿Y como estás tan seguro?

-Recuerdas cuando intentamos probar la existencia de Slenderman, y cuando lo "encontramos" eran unos compañeros jugandonos una broma de mal gusto.

-Buen punto.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, miren a quien tenemos aquí, el par de fenómenos de la clase-Afirmó un matón metiéndose en la conversación con dos amigos más.

-Mark Makinson

-Dipper Pines

Mark Makinson, un chico capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto, un chico un poco robusto, buscado por muchas chicas del instituto, incluyendo a Mabel (Lógicamente molestaba a Dipper a sus espaldas) Pelo negro, con ojos verdes, y claro, tenía un historial con los informes del hogar por su comportamiento, el misterio era porque no lo habían expulsado.

-Mark, no te dijeron que meterse en una conversación es de mala educación-Afirmó Jerry.

-Sí, no meta tu nariz donde no te llaman-Agregó Dipper.

-A mí no me dicen lo que tengo que hacer, yo hago lo que a mí se me dá la gana-Dijo Mark antes de agarrar a Dipper por el cuello de su camisa, preparándose para golpear al castaño.

-Yo no te he hecho nada para que me golpees-Gritó Dipper con desesperación.

-Y qué vas hacer ¿Golpearme? Ja, te recuerdo que no tienes fuerza sin tu hermana, menos con esos brazos de fideo ¿Cómo vas a defenderte?-Molestó Mark antes de golpear a Dipper. Este solo cerró los ojos para recibir el inevitable golpe. En eso alguien interrumpió la discusión.

-¿Golpeas a alguien que no puede defenderse? Que valiente de tu parte, Mark Makinson-Afirmó una voz femenina desconocida usando sarcasmo en la última oración.

-Tú no te metas en esto, niña.

-Será mejor que lo sueltes, al menos que no quieras ir al baile por castigo ¿O sí?

-Agh bien-Dijo rendido Mark, soltando a Dipper-Pero solo porque quiero ir al baile. Pines, te salvaste, por ahora. Vámonos chicos.

-Dipper, eso fué un milagro-Dijo Jerry aliviado.

-Así que tu eres Dipper Pines, un gusto conocerte…...estás bien-Dijo la chica desconocida extendiendo su mano para ayudar al castaño a levantarse. Dipper se quedó boquiabierto al ver a la chica que le salvó el pellejo hace unos minutos. Pues era una chica hermosa, con pelo largo castaño más claro que el de Dipper, ojos azules.

-Si…..gracias por…...ayudarme-Agradeció el joven Pines.

-De nada, ese Mark es un torpe. No entiendo porque media escuela se mueren por él-Afirmó la chica.

-Desgraciadamente, incluyendo a mi hermana.

-¿Hablas de Mabel? La chica que siempre está contigo.

-Sip, ella misma.

-Mmmm creí que eran amigos o algo así.

-Bueno, ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Oh, mis modales, soy Katherine, Katherine Wong.

-Y yo creo que ya me conoces-Dijo Dipper.

-Solo te he visto de lejos, nunca tuve tiempo para hablarte. Por cierto, linda gorra-Explicó Katherine señalándole la gorra verde oscura con estrella de Dipper.

-Pues….gracias….nadie dijo eso antes-Exclamó el castaño con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-Creo que soy la primera-Presumió Katherine-Oye, te gustaría ir conmigo al baile de graduación de la otra semana. Claro, si aun no tienes pareja.

-¿Como…...pareja?-Preguntó Dipper con nervios.

-Pues claro, después de todo, es un baile….Entonces…¿Que dices?-Preguntó Katherine.

-Esta bien.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces, te veré luego, Dipper.

-Claro….hasta luego…..Katherine-Dijo Dipper tartamudeando. Luego de que Katherine se fue, alguien se acercó al castaño.

-Oh oh, parece que alguien consiguió una pareja.

-Mabel ¿Desde cuando me estabas observando?

-De hecho, acabo de llegar, y ví suficiente, felicidades hermanito-Felicitó su hermana.

-Lo lograste, amigo-Afirmó Jerry

-Vaya, jamás me lo imaginé, pero creo que…..me enamoré-Dijo el castaño con un leve sonrojo.

-Ulalá hermano, creo que ambos tenemos suerte, Mark aceptó ir conmigo al baile-Agregó la castaña ilusionada, pero Dipper no prestó atención, pues estaba ilusionado también. Jerry notó que ambos hermanos estaban cada uno en su mundo, así que prefirió dejarlos y se fué.

El tiempo iba volando como un águila, durante ese tiempo, Dipper pasaba mucho tiempo con Katherine, ella le interesaba la opinión del castaño y defendía a Dipper de los que lo molestaban, por alguna razón, ellos le tenían pavor a la pelinegra. Mientras, Mabel estaba mucho con Mark, parece que era el chico ideal para ella, pero no sabía que él molestaba a su hermano a sus espaldas, la castaña era la envidia de todas las chicas del instituto.

Llegó el día prometedor, el Baile de Graduación de la Escuela Primaria de Piedmont, California. Todos los alumnos de sexto año estaban esperando este gran día, algunos iban a aprovechar para declararse a la chica o chico que les gustaba, otros quería aprovechar para bailar y algunos simplemente a comer. Mientras tanto, Dipper llevaba un traje de vestir (Smoking) y Mabel llevaba un vestido rosa. Ellos iban caminando en esa noche, pues vivían cerca de la escuela. Pero mientras ellos estaban caminando hacia el baile, un sujeto misterioso con capucha negra con una ropa negra manga larga tipo toga apareció en frente de ellos, sorprendiendolos al instante. Extrañamente, el sujeto era del tamaño de Dipper y Mabel, pero por un poco, más alto que Mabel, por unos 5 centímetros. Los gemelos Pines decidieron retroceder un poco, pero el sujeto no se movía, pero él decidió hablar primero.

-No se asusten, no quiero hacerles daño.

-Enserio, pues pareces un criminal-Respondió Dipper

-Pero no lo soy, solo vengo a darte una advertencia, Dipper Pines-Aseguró el misterioso encapuchado.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?

-Sé muchas cosas, te he observado antes y tienes potencial.

-¿Qué tienes que ver con mi hermano?-Preguntó Mabel.

-No solo Dipper, sino a ti también, Mabel Pines. Ambos son importantes, tienen potencial, más de lo que creen-Afirmó el misterioso encapuchado.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Preguntó Dipper.

-Lamentablemente, no tengo autorización para decirles todo lo que sé. Solo puedo asegurarles que tengo un mensaje importante para Dipper.

-¿Y qué es ese mensaje?

-Supongo que conoces a Katherine Wong ¿Cierto?

-¿Qué sabes de ella?-Preguntó Dipper con duda, pues no se esperaba que el individuo conociera a Katherine.

-Ella no es lo que parece. No caiga en sus engaños.

-Mabel ¿Tú qué opinas?-Preguntó Dipper a su hermana dándole la espalda al desconocido.

-Yo creo que esta loco-Opinó la castaña.

-Están conscientes de que los estoy escuchando-Afirmó el desconocido haciendo que ambos gemelos voltean a verlo de frente-Bueno realmente a mí no me interesa si deseas acatar el mensaje, yo cumplí mi parte-Dicho esto el tipo desapareció como por arte de magia dejando una nube negra de humo.

-Dipper, estas….

-Si, ese tipo necesita unas pastillas, que tal si nos vamos, no dejemos nuestras citas esperando-Dijo Dipper

Después de la extraña conversación, llegaron al baile. El gimnasio estaba decorado de una manera increíble, la luces, la música, la comida, todo. Es prometedor para muchos, y los gemelos Pines, no eran la excepción. Mabel se encontró con Marie y Wanda y Dipper con Jerry y conversaron entre ellos mientras llegaban sus respectivas parejas.

-Amigas, me alegra que estén aquí-Dijo Mabel con alegría.

-Como Iván no ha llegado, y dicen que las mujeres tardamos más-Agregó Marie.

-Solo vine por la comida-Aclaró Wanda.

-¿Han visto a Mark?-Preguntó Mabel.

-De hecho, sí, lo ví por allá, pero luego ya no estaba-Respondió Marie.

-Juro que si lo veo, recibirá un gran golpe-Afirmó Wanda chocando sus puños-Ese torpe no arruinará esta fiesta.

-Wanda, calma, creo que no haría algo así-Dijo Mabel intentando calmar a su amiga morena-OH POR DIOS, AHÍ ESTÁ.

Mientras con el joven Pines y su amigo el joven Gordon.

-Vaya Dipper, con ese traje vas a hacer que Katherine se desmaye por tí-Alentó Jerry.

-Creí que tú no ibas a venir-Cuestionó el castaño.

-Pues ese era mi plan desde el principio, pero ayer descubrí que tenía una admiradora secreta y ella me invitó a última hora al baile ¿Puedes creerlo?-Explicó Jerry.

-¡Qué bueno! Eso fué una suerte-Dijo Dipper sorprendido.

-Y que lo digas, por cierto, ahí está. Perdóname Dipper, pero tengo que ir por ella, ¿Estarás bien?.

-No te disculpes, estaré bien.

-OK te veré después-Dijo Jerry antes de dirigirse hacia su admiradora secreta.

-Dipper, que bueno que llegastes-Dijo Katherine.

-No iba a dejarte sola-Exclamó Dipper.

-Oye, que tal si vamos a la pista de baile.

-No lo sé, no sé bailar.

-¿Entonces?-Preguntó Katherine un poco molesta-¿Sabes? Tengo sed, sea un buen caballero y tráigame un poco de refresco, OKEY.

Dipper rendido se fue a traer el fresco a la mesa de las comidas. Tenía toda clase de variedades de comidas. En eso Dipper volvió con los frescos, uno para ella y el otro para él mismo. Pero cuando fué por ella encontró una escena nada agradable y dolorosa. Katherine estaba bailando con otro chico como parejas, y no era cualquier chico, era Mark Makinson. El chico engreído que lo molestó desde el primer día de clases, ahora estaba bailando con la chica que le gustaba. En el otro lado de la pista, una Mabel dolida contemplaba como el chico que ella había invitado y ahora que solo se descuidó por unos minutos descubrió que su pareja andaba con otra.

En eso Dipper, con un sentimiento revuelto de ira, dolor y valentía fue directamente donde estaban bailando Katherine y Mark y en eso golpeó con mucha fuerza la cara de Mark dejándolo con un ojo morado para apartarlo de Katherine. Esto llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?-Gritó Dipper.

-Oh Dip, resulta que todo esto es un malentendido-Respondió Katherine haciéndose la inocente-¿Y cómo te atreves a golpear a MI NOVIO en su cara?-Preguntó con un tono enojado.

-¿Novio? No entiendo, entonces ¿Por qué me invitaste a este baile?-Preguntó un Dipper dolido. En eso, Mark se levantó del suelo y con sus fuerzas le devolvió el golpe al castaño, dejando al joven Pines con un ojo morado e inflamada la cara y un poco sangrado en el piso retorciéndose por el dolor.

-Vaya, Pines, eres inteligente para muchas cosas y no logras entender lo que pasa aquí. Te lo voy a explicar, veras, Katherine es mi verdadera novia, no lo compartí con nadie porque no funcionaria el plan.

-¿El….el...pl...an…?-Preguntó Dipper con dificultad por el dolor.

-Te lo voy a dejar claro, Dipper. Todo fué un engaño, todo fué una actuación. Te engañe para que tu te ilusionaras conmigo, y cuando llegara este día, darte lo que significa dolor psicológico, pero veo que también recibiste dolor físico, fué mejor de lo que me imaginé….Enserio creíste en todo lo que dije, que tenias una linda gorra, o que me interesas en lo que me decías, que eres interesante, TODO FUÉ MENTIRA. Enserio creíste que una chica como yo me interesaría por alguien como tú, solo eres un nerd sin vida social que huele a talco de bebé y que sudas demasiado y te crees tan inteligente y no pudiste sospechar sobre nuestro plan-Explicó una Katherine malvada. Esas palabras fueron como una puñalada al corazón dolido de Dipper.

-¿Y….y….qué….logran….ustedes,...que….ganan?-Preguntó Dipper con mucha dificultad por el dolor físico y emocional.

-¿Qué ganamos? Verás, probarle a toda la escuela que no eres tan listo como creías. Aceptalo, Pines, nadie quería estar contigo que no sea tu hermana-Afirmó Mark con maldad, riéndose de la situación del castaño, Katherine se unió a Mark entre risas y luego se unieron los amigos de Mark y las amigas de Katherine. Después la mayoría de los presentes se rieron también, otros sintieron lástima por el castaño. Las amigas de Mabel, Marie y Wanda sintieron lástima por él, a ellas no le agradaban a Dipper, pero ni él se merecía tanta humillación. Jerry se sentía mal por lo que le pasó a Dipper. El castaño intentó con dificultad levantarse, cuando lo logró decidió salir lo más rápido posible de ahí, estaba con los ojos al punto del llanto y pudo salir del gimnasio de la escuela. Entre toda la multitud llegó Mabel ante los dos desgraciados que avergonzaron a su hermano gemelo menor.

-¿COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESTO A MI HERMANO?-Gritó Mabel con enojo a Katherine golpeándola en la cara haciendo que ella esté en el piso.

-Oye oye cálmate, nena, solo le dí a tu tonto hermano lo que se merecía, vamos acéptalo, eso fué….. -Dijo Mark pero fue interrumpido porque la castaña le dio una cachetada en una de sus mejillas y esta quedó roja por el impacto del golpe que le dió la joven Pines.

-ESTO FUÉ POR ENGAÑARME-Gritó Mabel antes de darle otra cachetada fuerte a la otra mejilla dejándola igual que la anterior-Y ESTO POR METERTE CON MI HERMANO-Gritó otra vez la castaña para luego irse en busca de su hermano. Mark quedó humillado en esa noche al igual que Katherine.

En eso la castaña, luego de salir del gimnasio, intentó buscar a Dipper por toda la ciudad nocturna, pero no lo encontró. Luego Mabel se empezó a preocupar mucho por su hermano, pensó que podría cometer una estupidez por tal humillació suerte ella regresó a su casa y en su respectiva casa encontró a sus padres un poco preocupados.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¿Han visto a Dipper?-Preguntó una Mabel angustiada.

-De hecho sí, y no se vé nada bien-Respondió el Señor Pines.

-Él regresó, pero llegó llorando y se encerró en su cuarto. No quiso hablar conmigo ni con tu padre. Tal vez puedes hablarle y preguntarle lo que le pasa ¿Puedes?-Preguntó la Señora Pines a su amada hija.

-Yo….yo...haré lo que pueda-Respondió Mabel.

En eso Mabel decidió ir al cuarto donde estaba el joven Pines que estaba acostado en su cama sollozando, Mabel solo se limitó a sentarse al lado de él y decidió hablarle a él.

-Hey Dip, yo….yo….lamento lo que te pasó

-PORQUE LA COSAS BUENAS QUE ME PASAN EN LA VIDA ALGUIEN VIENE A ARRUINARLO.

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que yo te quiero tal como eres. Te prometo que alguien va a amarte tal como eres y si alguien quiere humillarte, se las verá conmigo. Es una promesa-Dijo Mabel abrazando a su querido hermanito, transmitiendo todo el amor que una hermana puede darle a su hermano.

-Gracias…..Mabel…..por…...apoyarme…..siempre-Respondió Dipper correspondiendo al abrazo de su querida hermana.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Y eso fué lo que me pasó antes que llegara a Gravity Falls, aquí encontré a mis mejores amigos y….Pacífica ¿Estás llorando?-Preguntó Dipper al ver los ojos llorosos de la rubia.

-No…solo…..se me metió algo en el ojo…...no creas que es porque tu historia fue triste-Respondió Pacífica.

-Pacífica, yo sabía que no tenía que contarte mis problemas, creo que yo….-Dipper fué interrumpido por el abrazo de su amiga.

-Jamás imaginé que alguien sería capaz de hacerte algo así, y yo tratando de humillarte a ti y a tu hermana todo este verano, realmente lo siento-Contestó la rubia.

-No importa, eso quedó en el pasado. Ahora, esto es lo que más me importa en este momento-Dijo Dipper correspondiendo al abrazo de la rubia. Estuvieron mucho tiempo abrazados hasta que Dipper notó que era demasiado tarde en esa noche.

-Oye, ya es tarde. Deberíamos ir a dormir, lamento decirte que no tengo otra tienda de acampar. Así que...-Dijo Dipper un poco nervioso.

-¿Insinuas que tengo que dormir contigo?-Dijo Pacífica sonrojada.

-Al menos que quieras dormir en el suelo del bosque….

-Agh Está bien, pero no va a gustarme…...Y si dices algo, voy a demandarte

-Creame, es vergonzoso también para mí, pero tenemos que sobrevivir-Afirmó un Dipper sonrojado.

Después de eso ambos preadolescentes se fueron a la tienda de acampar para dormir de una vez. Por suerte, era una tienda grande, por lo cual cada uno tenía su propio espacio personal. Cuando ya iban a dormirse.

-Buenas Noches, torpe.

-Buenas Noches, rubia oxigenada.

En eso se durmieron, al menos Pacífica. Dipper aún seguía despierto, pues no lograba dormirse porque pensaba en lo eventos actuales. Sin que Dipper se diera cuenta, una Pacífica dormida se acurrucó al joven Pines, algo que hizo que el castaño se sonrojara y lo único que hizo fue quedarse dormido. Al menos, no se iban a morir del frío de la noche del bosque de Gravity Falls.

Al día siguiente, el castaño fué el primero en despertar y notó que su amiga rubia no estaba, pensaba que Pacífica podría estar afuera tomando un poco de aire fresco. Decidió salir de la tienda para asegurarse que la joven Northwest estuviera ahí.

-Buenos días Pacífi…¿Pacífica? ¡Pacífica! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Pacífica!

 **Continuará….**

 **Oh oh. ¿Qué le pasó a Pacífica? (Para qué pregunto si yo sé lo que le va a pasar XD). Y bueno esto es todo por este capítulo, lamento hacer sufrir a Dipper mucho en este capítulo, pero yo tengo el poder (Buajajajajaja) y esto es solo el principio. 4 Capítulos menos, faltan 14 más.**

 **Espero que les gustó el capítulo este capítulo. Dejen reviews y yo las voy a responder en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Antes de finalizar, voy a responder los reviews del capítulo anterior (Mejor dicho el review XD)**

 **Lector21: Muchas gracias y no pienso jamás dejar de escribir esta gran historia.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a todos los que decidieron seguir y apoyar a esta historia. Prometo más escenas Dipcíficas en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Y esto es todo, soy ReaderandWriter9000 y hasta el próximo capítulo, queridos lectores y lectoras**


	5. Gemelos al Rescate

**NUEVO CAPÍTULO. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y aquí les traigo un nuevo y emocionante capítulo de este semi-famoso fic "El Nuevo Romance de Dipper"**

 **Algunos se preguntarán qué le pasó a Pacífica (Creo que hice que Dipper se preocupara demasiado XD), pues murió…..no mentira, lean el capítulo para averiguarlo y espero que les guste.**

 **Sin más que agregar, a buscar a nuestra querida amiga rubia oxigenada XD.**

 **Aclaración:** **"Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic**

" **El Nuevo Romance de Dipper"**

 **Capítulo 5: "Gemelos al Rescate"**

Esto no iba nada bien, la joven Northwest había desaparecido y el castaño estaba preocupado por no saber dónde está su paradero. Las posibilidades de conocer su paradero eran mínimas. Dipper no sabía que iba a hacer, lo que más le importaba era encontrarla a toda costa. El joven Pines decidió ir a la tienda de acampar donde Mabel dormía y despertarla para ver si ella podría ayudarlo.

-¡Mabel! ¡Mabel! ¡DESPIERTA!

-Uh,...¿Santa?-Preguntó una Mabel con sueño.

-Emmm no, soy tu hermano.

-Ya te dije que no me despiertes hasta Navidad-Dijo Mabel intentando volver a conciliar el sueño.

-¡Mabel! Esto es serio, Pacífica desapareció y no tengo la mínima idea de donde podría estar-Gritó Dipper desesperado.

-Si si, Pacífica estará bi…...QUE PACÍFICA ESTÁ QUE-Gritó la castaña en la última oración-¿No era que estaba contigo?

-Si, solo que cuando yo desperté no la he visto en todo el día-Dijo un Dipper angustiado.

-De seguro se fué para su casa o algo así-Exclamó Mabel con un poco de optimismo.

-Yo no diría lo mismo…...mira-Afirmó Dipper mostrándole a su hermana el bolso de la amiga rubia, era lógico que si ella se había ido, hubiera llevado el bolso consigo. Esto hizo que Mabel se preocupara mucho, pero el más preocupado era el castaño.

-¿Pero dónde podría estar?-Preguntó Mabel.

-Enserio esto es terrible, si algo malo le pasara, yo no me lo perdonaría-Exclamó el joven Pines

-¡Ay hermanito! Realmente estás preocupado por ella ¿Cierto?

-¡Claro que estoy preocupado! Es nuestra amiga.

-Si claro….amiga-Contestó Mabel con un tono burlón-Y si una criatura sobrenatural la capturó-Dijo la castaña cambiando su tono burlón por una preocupada

-Eso tendría mucho sentido…...Pero qué o quién y porqué….Revisaré en el diario si existe una criatura capaz de hacer algo así-Afirmó Dipper sacando su confiable Diario número 3, al revisar cada página de su libro, no encontró una explicación lógica, podría ser cualquiera o nadie-Genial, no encuentro nada.

-Esto no tiene sentido-Exclamó Mabel.

-¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDA!

-Esa voz suena a….-Dijo Mabel.

-¡Pacífica!-Agregó Dipper.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! ¡DIPPER! ¡MABEL! ¡QUIEN SEA AYUDA!

-Descuida Pacífica, te salvaremos-Afirmó Dipper-Vamos Mabel.

-La voz viene de ahí, vamos-Exclamó Mabel señalando un sendero cercano y se dispusieron a correr al rescate de su amiga rubia.

Luego, ambos hermanos empeñaron el rescate de la joven Northwest, empezaron a correr lo más rápido posible con el fin de rescatarla y castigar al secuestrador. Mientras tanto, en otro lado del pueblo, dos chicas engreídas que habían dejaron a Pacífica sola empezaron a sospechar que la rubia no estaba en su mansión.

-¡Que extraño! Pacífica siempre contesta su teléfono y no ha contestado ni ayer ni hoy-Dijo Tiffany.

-Y no podemos preguntarle a sus padres porque están de viaje de negocios-Agregó Kate.

-Y para variar, nadie está en la mansión, solo los sirvientes y mayordomos-Aseguró Tiffany con más duda.

-Deberíamos ir por el pueblo, y tratar de ser discretas. Tal vez Pacífica esté cerca del pueblo-Sugirió Kate.

-Podría ser, pero que haría una chica como Pacífica en ese pueblo mugroso.

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

En eso ambas chicas se dirigieron discretamente al pueblo a buscar a su amiga rubia, pero lo que no sabían es que Pacífica no estaba en una buena posición que digamos, estaba atada.

-Oyen, cuando salga de aquí, voy a demandar a todos ustedes, locos.

-Oye oye relájate, no te queremos hacerte daño-Afirmó una voz desconocida.

-Si no quisieran hacerme daño ¿Porque me secuestraron?

-Emmm…...no tengo la respuesta para esa pregunta-Dijo la voz.

-OYEN, USTEDES, SUELTALA.

-¿Quién se atreve a venir a este sector del bosque?-Preguntó la voz.

-Pues nosotros-Dijo Dipper y Mabel apareciendo a un lado cerca de la rubia.

-¡Dipper, Mabel! Vinieron por mí-Exclamó Pacífica con alegría.

-¡USTEDES OTRA VEZ!-Gritó la voz-CAPTURENLOS

Cuando la voz ordenó la captura, unas criaturas pequeñas empezaron a rodear a los gemelos. Dipper y Mabel pudieron contraatacar a las criaturas con golpes y algunas patadas, pero era inútil, pues eran demasiados. Cuando lograron rodear a los hermanos, el castaño pudo identificar a las criaturas.

-¿Gnomos? ¿Qué están planeando?-Preguntó Dipper a los seres presentes.

-Vaya, pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí, el chico que interfirió con mi plan de convertir a Mabel como reina y a mi ex-novia-Afirmó la voz misteriosa que resulta ser Jeff, el líder de los gnomos-¿Y qué Mabel? ¿Cambiaste de opinión para volverte mi reina?

-Preferiría tirarme al Pozo sin Fondo que convertirme en tu reina-Contestó Mabel con asco.

-Bueno, no importa. Así que ustedes son los amigos de la rubia…..Llegaron a tiempo para la boda-Dijo Jeff

-¿Boda?-Preguntaron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo-

-Verán, como Mabel rechazó ser mi reina y resultó que Gideon no era una chica, hemos estado desesperados por una nueva reina, así funciona la monarquía de los gnomos. Entonces encontramos a esta linda rubia y obvio la secuestramos. Ella no corre peligro, sólo se casará conmigo para convertirse en mi reina ¿Cierto chicos?-Explicó Jeff.

-Sí, reina, reina, reina, reina-Afirmaron los gnomos al mismo tiempo.

-Shmebulock.

-¡Esto es repugnante! Enserio saquenme de aquí-Dijo Pacífica con miedo y asco.

-Será mejor que la liberen o si no…..-Amenazó Dipper al líder de los gnomos.

-¿O si no qué? Te recordamos que somos una raza poderosa. Los gnomos somos muy vengativos, pudiste vencernos por primera vez, pero la segunda no será tan fá…..-Dijo Jeff retando al castaño antes de que este le interrumpiera con un golpe en la cara del líder de los gnomos.

-MABEL, AHORA O NUNCA-Gritó el joven Pines a su hermana. Ella golpeó a los gnomos que estaban custodiando a Pacífica y la hermana mayor corrió en ayuda hacia su amiga rubia y le desató los nudos que la ataban.

-Gracias, torpe.

-Podrás agradecerme más tarde, ahora corre.

Luego Dipper, Mabel y Pacífica empezaron a correr por sus vidas, pues una gran horda de gnomos empezaron a perseguirlos dispuestos a recuperar a su "prometida" y a castigar a los gemelos Pines que han interferido en sus planes anteriores. Sin que se dieran cuenta, la joven Northwest se había tropezado con una raíz de un árbol grande cercano y cayó al suelo exponiéndose ante un posible ataque de gnomos. Por suerte el castaño ya la había visto y se fué al rescate.

-¡Pacífica! ¿Estás bien?

-¿Te parece que estoy bien?

-¡Paz! Tu pierna-Dijo el joven Pines señalando una herida en la pierna de Pacífica.

-Ah esto, estaré bi….AGH-Gritó la rubia por el dolor.

-No puedes correr en ese estado-Dijo el castaño preocupado

-Eeee chicos, no quiero apresurarlos pero…...NOS ESTAN SIGUIENDO UNA HORDA DE GNOMOS QUE QUIEREN DESTRUIRNOS-Dijo Mabel alterandose.

-¿Y cómo piensas que voy a correr así, torpe?

-(suspiro) Solo hay una solución. Pacífica, sé que no te va a gustar, pero es la única forma que puedas escapar sin lastimarte-Dijo Dipper.

-Si si lo que sea, solo SAQUENME DE AQUÍ O SERÉ LA ESPOSA DE UN GNOMO.

-Está bien-Dijo el castaño antes de cargarse a la rubia en sus brazos. Lo curioso es que como Dipper pudo aguantar el peso de Pacífica y el de él mismo, posiblemente los trabajos pesados que su tío Stan lo obligaba a hacer al fin daba frutos.

-Dip...Dipper….¿Qué estás haciendo?-Dijo Pacífica con un leve sonrojo al ver que el joven Pines la estaba cargando en sus brazos.

-Te dije que era la única manera que poder escapar sin lastimarte-Afirmó un Dipper sonrojado.

-¡Qué lindo se ven juntos! Me gustaría tener una cámara ahora mismo-Exclamó una Mabel alegre-Claro, se me había olvidado, CORREN-Dijo esto último al ver que la horda de gnomos estaba más cerca de los jóvenes.

Después, Mabel y Dipper cargando a Pacífica se dispusieron a dar otra carrera más, pues los gnomos estaban más cerca. Un tiempo después de correr, llegaron al lugar donde habían acampado el día anterior, las tiendas y las mochilas estaban en su lugar, por suerte habían perdido de vista a los gnomos. Era un momento justo para descansar y prepararse para el contraataque ante los gnomos.

-Bien, podremos descansar aquí antes que lleguen los gnomos-Afirmó Dipper.

-Emmm torpe….ya puedes bajarme, estamos a salvo-Dijo la rubia con un leve sonrojo.

-Eee sí…..lo siento-Dijo Dipper sonrojado antes de bajar a la joven Northwest.

-No hay tiempo para eso, "tortolitos". Tenemos que prepararnos, los gnomos vendrán pronto-Exclamó Mabel para llamar la atención de su hermano y de su amiga.

-Claro, por supuesto-Afirmó el castaño para luego ir a una de las dos tiendas de acampar para buscar algo para la defensa ante los enanos que quieren acabar con ellos. Mientras que el joven Pines busca con qué defenderse, las chicas tienen su charla.

-¿Segura que estarás bien? Dijo, esa herida podría molestarte-Dijo Mabel un poco preocupada por su amiga.

-Claro que estoy bien, soy una chica ruda y fuerte-Afirmó Pacífica presumiendo.

-Deberías agradecerle a Dipper, él te cargó en sus brazos para salvarte de una boda bizarra-Exclamó la castaña a su amiga rubia. La última frase de ella hizo que la joven Northwest se sonrojara-Oh oh, alguien se sonrojó.

-No, no es un sonrojo, es por…...el calor…..sí eso es, es verano después de todo-Negó Pacífica.

-Para mí es otra cosa-Dijo Mabel con doble intención.

-A ver ¿Qué puede ser?-Dijo Pacífica desafiante.

-Creo que sientes algo por Dipper ¿Cierto?

-¡Pero qué rayos estás diciendo!-Exclamó Pacífica alzando la voz.

-No puedes negarlo, se te nota en la cara roja que tienes-Afirmó la joven Pines poniendo en jaque a la rubia.

-Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas, torpe-Dijo la rubia rápidamente para que Mabel no le hiciera un "Jaque Mate".

-Si como quieras, eso lo dices ahora, ¿verdad, escritor?

 **-** _ **No puedo decir nada, eso tendrán que descubrirlo después**_

 _-_ ¿Quién dijo eso?-Preguntó Pacífica asustándose.

 **-** _ **Mabel ¿Qué te dije de romper la cuarta pared?**_

-Emm que no lo hiciera-Dijo Mabel apenada.

 **-** _ **No lo hagas, recuerdas que yo tengo el poder. Bueno deja de hablar conmigo y continuemos con esto**_

 _-_ Enserio Mabel ¿Con quién estabas hablando?-Preguntó la rubia confundida.

-¡Con nadie! Y mire quién viene-Dijo Mabel señalando a Dipper que estaba regresando con una mochila. Posiblemente no escuchó la conversación de las chicas en su ausencia.

-Chicas, esto es lo que haremos. Mabel, ten esta pala. Pacífica, toma el bate.

-¿Y tú que tienes para defenderte? Tu absurdo libro-Dijo la joven Northwest burlándose un poco del castaño.

-Muy graciosa, rubia oxigenada. Pero por suerte busque en esta mochila y encontré esto. De seguro el tío Ford me echo esto-Dijo Dipper mostrando a las chicas una pistola de energía creada por Ford.

-¡Hey! ¿Porque tú tienes esa arma y yo no?-Preguntó Mabel con un tono gracioso.

-Uno, tú tienes un garfio volador y una pala. Dos, yo no tengo nada para defenderme. Tres, tú no la usarías bien-Explicó Dipper.

-Chicos, si ya dejaron su discusión de hermanos, ahí están-Dijo la rubia para llamar la atención de los gemelos.

-¿Quienes?-Preguntaron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quienes más, Varias Veces? Claro que me refiero a los enanos que quieren casarse conmigo.

-Pero yo quería ver a Varias Veces-Afirmó Mabel un poco desanimada.

-Chicas, en posición-Dijo Dipper haciendo que los tres jóvenes quedaron en posición de batalla en círculo para empezar la batalla contra la horda de gnomos.

Inicia la batalla, los gnomos los superan por número, pero los jóvenes los superan por tamaño, fuerza y armamento. Mabel y Pacífica golpeaban con su bate y pala a los muchos gnomos que se atrevían a atacarlas. Dipper empezó a disparar su arma de energía, haciendo que los gnomos que se le acercaban a él o a las chicas, recibieran una fuerte descarga eléctrica, dejándolos paralizados por un largo tiempo. Bueno, era de esperarse una arma creada por Stanford Pines. La batalla fue larga, pero exitosa por parte de los jóvenes luchadores, cuando todos los gnomos fueron derrotados se rindieron y se marcharon como cobardes.

-Si, mejor huyan, cobardes-Gritó Pacífica de manera retadora a los gnomos que huyen-¡Es todo lo que tienen, apenas estoy sudando!

Luego el suelo empezó a temblar, por cada paso que esa misteriosa criatura daba. Este monstruo apareció al frente de los tres jóvenes, mostrando que era un monstruo gigante formado por la unión de mucho gnomos, liderados por la cabeza, Jeff.

-Fin del camino, niños. Solo hay dos salidas. Una, que Mabel se entregue. O Dos, que nos entreguen a la rubia-Amenazó Jeff.

-Eeeee ¿No hay una tercera salida?-Preguntó Dipper nervioso por la peligrosa situación.

-De hecho si la hay….PELEAR POR SU LIBERTAD-Respondió Jeff controlando al monstruo gigante para estar en una pose de batalla.

-No se preocupen, chicas. Esta pistola de energía nos salvará la vida-Dijo Dipper apuntando a la cabeza del monstruo y cuando jaló del gatillo, no disparó, pues se quedó sin energía-Es enserio ¿Ahora?

-Bueno, es nuestro fin-Afirmó Pacífica.

-Verán lo que es capaz el trabajo en equipo-Dijo Jeff antes de acercarse lentamente hacia los chicos.

-¿Trabajo en equipo? ¡Eso es, tengo un plan!-Exclamó Mabel-Pacífica, golpee una pierna del monstruo. Yo golpearé la otra y Dipper, distraelo.

-¿Siempre tengo que ser la carnada?

-SI-Gritaron ambas chicas.

Luego de eso, se siguió el plan improvisado por la mayor de los gemelos. El castaño distrae a la cabeza, o sea Jeff, lo cual, el muy ingenuo cayó en la distracción. Mientras la joven Northwest y la joven Pines empezaron a golpear las piernas del monstruo gigante, haciendo que los gnomos que estaban en esas partes volaran por los aires. Consecutivamente, el monstruo se derrumbó y volvió a ser un montón de gnomos que decidieron huir.

-¡Hey, tontos! ¡Vuelven, cobardes!-Exclamo Jeff enojado con sus súbditos.

-Oye, no estás en posición para amenazarnos-Dijo Dipper poniéndose al frente del líder de los gnomos-¿Me harías los honores, Paz?

-Por supuesto, tengo ganas de golpearte muy fuerte-Afirmó Pacífica preparando su bate.

-¿Qué estás haciendo con ese ba…?-Preguntó Jeff pero fue interrumpido por la rubia, pues esta le dió un gran golpe con el bate, haciendo que el gnomo vuele por los aires-VOLVERÉ, ALGÚN DÍA

-Se vá, se vá, y se fué….FUE UN HOME RUN, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS-Gritó Mabel.

-Vaya Pacífica, eso estuvo increíble-Felicitó el joven Pines.

-¡Hey! Tampoco estuviste mal, torpe.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

-No te acostumbres-Dijo Pacífica indiferente.

-Muy bien "tortolitos", tenemos que volver a la Cabaña, apuesto que nuestros tíos están preocupados-Dijo Mabel metiéndose en la conversación de los "tórtolos"

En eso, los tres jóvenes decidieron desarmar las tiendas y empacar todo en las mochilas y empezaron a caminar hacia la Cabaña del Misterio. Mientras caminaban, Pacífica sentía molestia en su pierna por la herida.

-AGH

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Dipper preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bi...AGH.

-Claro que no estás bien-Dijo Dipper ordenandole a la rubia a sentarse en el suelo y así mismo, él se sentó de rodillas a la par de ella-Si no se hace algo, esa herida puede infeccionarse. Mabel, los primeros auxilios, por favor.

-Aquí están, hermanito.

-Gracias. Ahora Pacífica, esto te va a doler un poco, así que mírame a los ojos y no pienses en el dolor-Dijo Dipper antes de tomar un poco de algodón y mojarlo un poco con agua oxigenada y pasarlo con mucho cuidado sobre la herida de la joven Northwest.

La herida no era pequeña para ignorarla, pero no era tan grande para alarmarse, lo único preocupante era la posible infección de esta. Pacífica sintió un poco de dolor y decidió aguantar un poco e hizo caso al consejo del castaño de mirarle a los ojos. Como ella no había notado esos ojos que hizo que ella se perdiera en su mirada, nunca había sentido algo así, hasta que alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Pacífica a Tierra ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó el joven Pines.

-¿EH? Dijo sí sí-Respondió la rubia.

-Pués ya terminé-Dijo Dipper levantándose del suelo. Pacífica al ver su herida, notó que ya estaba desinfectada y vendada por una gasa alrededor ¿Cuánto tiempo la rubia se perdió en la mirada del castaño? Ella decidió levantarse del suelo, aun le dolía, pero al meno ya no era tanta molestia al caminar.

Luego los tres volvieron a caminar sin distracciones hacia la Cabaña del Misterio, fué un regreso silencioso hasta que llegaron a su destino. En eso los tres iban a entrar a la cabaña pero notaron que la perilla de la entrada se estaba moviendo, era obvio que alguien estaba saliendo.

-NO SE PREOCUPEN, NIÑOS. SU TÍO STAN LOS SALVARAN-Gritó Stan antes de que notara que los tres jóvenes estaban al frente de él.

-¡Tío Stan!-Gritaron ambos gemelos corriendo para abrazar a su tío-abuelo. Pacifica prefirió darles su espacio personal.

-Stanley ¿Quieres que traiga la ballesta o….?-Dijo Ford antes que viera que su hermano estaba abrazando a sus sobrinos-Oh, hola niños.

-¿Ballesta?-Preguntó Dipper.

-Verán, su tío Stanley se preocupó de que no hayan regresado ayer, así que hoy decidimos ir por ustedes. Stanley fué el que se preocupó más-Explicó Ford.

-Creo que ya diste mucha información, cerebrito-Dijo Stan con mala cara. Algo que hizo reír a los gemelos-Oye, tenemos que entrar, ya es tarde y ya casi anochece.

En eso los hermanos decidieron entrar a la cabaña, dejando a la rubia y a los gemelos misterio solos, así que Dipper decidió hablar para romper el silencio incómodo.

-Oye, ya es tarde, será mejor que te llevemos a casa-Dijo Dipper a Pacífica.

-Chicos, tengo que ir a alimentar a Pato-Exclamó la castaña.

-¿Tu cerdito?-Preguntó con duda la joven Northwest.

-No preguntes-Dijo el castaño indiferente.

-Vayan ustedes, es que es importante y no quiero perder tiempo, los veo luego-Dijo la joven Pines antes de dejar a Dipper y Pacífica solos.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando, torpe? Llévame a casa-Cuestionó Pacífica.

Dipper y Pacífica se fueron caminando hacia la Mansión Northwest mientras que Mabel se reía suavemente para que ninguno de los dos la escuchara, pues una parte de su plan estaba funcionando. Mientras ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron en silencio durante todo el trayecto desde la Cabaña del Misterio hasta la magnífica y lujosa Mansión Northwest. Cuando estaban ambos a la entrada de la mansión, Dipper fué el primero en hablar.

-Bueno, aquí estamos.

-Oye, jamás creí decir esto, pero disfruto pasar tiempo con tu hermana y contigo. Me divertí mucho y fué emocionante, pude luchar con monstruos y eso-Afirmó Pacífica.

-Je, así son casi todos los días desde que llegué aquí-Dijo el castaño con un tono gracioso.

-Estoy pensando que ustedes son muy buenos conmigo, aun después de todo lo que les he hecho.

-Eso está en el pasado, lo que importa es que ahora somos buenos amigos.

-A...mi...gos

-Si claro, tal vez mejores ami….-Dipper fue interrumpido por la rubia que le dio un beso rápido en una mejilla del castaño, algo que hizo que Dipper se sonrojara de tal forma que su cara era roja.

-Eso es…...por ayudarme, salvarme, rescatarme y eso…...no pienses que es por otra cosa….torpe-Dijo Pacífica ocultando su rostro sonrojado como tomate-Te doy un billete y finges que nada de esto pasó-Ofreció la rubia al castaño un billete de 100 dólares.

-¡Hecho!-Dijo el joven Pines tomando el billete y poniéndoselo en su bolsillo-¿Y crees que podamos, ya sabes, ir a otra aventura otro día?

-Creo que lo pensaré, tengo que descansar tanto físicamente como mentalmente, te veré luego, torpe, perdón, Dip-Se despidió la joven Northwest dirigiéndose a su mansión. Cuando esta entró y se perdió de la vista del castaño.

-Mmmm ¿Dip? Suena bien para mí-Diciendo esto, Dipper empezó su caminata hacia la Cabaña del Misterio. Pero lo que no sabía Dipper es que estaba siendo observado por personas nada amigables.

-No...puedo….creerlo-Exclamó Tiffany con la boca abierta.

-Pacífica…..y ese chico….no puede ser...no son compatibles-Afirmó Kate.

-Pero sin duda a Pacífica le agrada a ese chico de clase inferior-Dijo Tiffany.

-¿Cómo se atreve a reemplazarnos por ese chico y sin duda por la chica rara llamada Mabel?-Preguntó Kate enojada.

-Eso no se va a quedar así, ni Pacífica sabe lo que nosotras somos capaces de hacer cuando nos traiciona. Vamos Kate, tengo un plan-Dijo Tiffany con maldad.

-Oh Pacífica, ni siquiera tú sabes lo que te espera-Afirmó Kate con malicia.

 **Continuará…**

 **Oh oh, esto no es bueno, que estarán planeando esas dos desgraciadas. Primero, ellas dejaron plantada a nuestra querida amiga rubia y ahora están planeando quién sabe qué.**

 **Y creo que estoy cumpliendo con agregar más escenas Dipcíficas y eso que apenas comienzan, al igual que los problemas….ups.**

 **Y bueno, antes de finalizar este capítulo, voy a responder reviews del capítulo anterior:**

 **Luis ayala: Muchas gracias, si dices que eso fué triste no sabes lo que ha de venir (risa malévola XD). Y en la cuestión de leer y responder reviews es muy bueno que lo haya mencionado. Para mí los reviews es una de las cosas más importantes para saber si les está gustando la historia. Y el responder los reviews me ayudan a establecer una comunicación con otros escritores o lectores.**

 **CaballeroElectrónico: Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y espero que siga así en los próximos capítulos. Porque lo bueno está a punto de comenzar, los capítulos anteriores era para introducir la historia, a partir de este capítulo iniciará lo más interesante, tanto lo romántico como lo dramático.**

 **profesorslendy: Muchísimas gracias por su opinión, realmente te agradezco por apoyarme desde el primer capítulo. Saludos desde Costa Rica (sí, soy costarricense XD)**

 **Y eso es todo por este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews para opinar, preguntar, criticar (moderadamente). Bueno, soy ReaderandWriter9000 y hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Tiffany y Kate Contraatacan

**ACTUALIZACIÓN. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y aquí les presento un nuevo capítulo de "El Nuevo Romance de Dipper". He notado que la gran mayoría de los lectores de este fic son mexicanos, aunque también tengo lectores en Costa Rica, Estados Unidos, Venezuela, Argentina, Brasil, Chile, Perú, entre otros países (hasta tengo un lector en** **China y Nueva Zelanda XD), por lo cual me siento muy halagado con todos ustedes y se los agradezco demasiado.**

 **Tengo buenas y malas noticias. Las buenas son que a partir del capítul inician las mejores escenas Dipcíficas (Y eso que faltan muchas más XD). Las malas son que a partir de este capítulo inician los problemas para esta pareja (oposición)**

 **Y sin más que agregar, veamos qué demonios quieren hacer esas dos desgraciadas (lo siento, se me salió XP)**

 **Aclaración:** **"Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic**

" **El Nuevo Romance de Dipper"**

 **Capítulo 6: "Tiffany y Kate Contraatacan"**

Acababa de pasar un día de que Pacífica había ido a una "loca aventura de misterios" con sus mejores y posiblemente únicos verdaderos amigos, Mabel y Dipper. Desde aquella aventura, la relación amistosa de los gemelos con ella se habían fortalecido. Ella y Mabel eran amigas, o al menos en el punto de vista de la castaña, Pacífica le costaba reconocer que pueden ser amigas, pero por lo menos, están en buenos términos. Su relación con Dipper era de amigos, pero ella después de los eventos de su aventura anterior y agregando los eventos de la Mansión Northwest empieza a sentir algo por el castaño y viceversa. Pero al tener nuevos amigos, ganó también nuevos enemigos, sus ex mejores amigas Tiffany y Kate no estaban tan contentas al darse cuenta que su amiga rubia las haya "reemplazado" por dos chicos que eran de un estatus económico más bajo que ellas. Pero ellas no iban a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, en una cafetería lujosa exclusiva para la gente de clase superior estaban esas dos chicas planeando lo que le iban hacer a nuestra querida amiga rubia.

-¿Y bien, qué planeas? ¿Decirle a sus padres que está saliendo con un chico de clase inferior?-Preguntó Kate.

-Amiga, eso sería una buena idea, pero sería muy fácil. Tiene que ser algo más doloroso, darle donde más le duela-Afirmó Tiffany con malicia.

-Sí pero…¿Cómo qué?-Preguntó Kate nuevamente.

-También hay que darle una lección a ese chico ¿Verdad?-Dijo Tiffany

-Pues sí, y qué-Volvió a preguntar Kate

-Entonces tenemos que atacar a donde ambos les duela, eso sería una advertencia para ellos-Dijo Tiffany

-¿Y qué o quién puede ser?

-Una palabra…..Mabel

-¿Mabel? Te refieres a la chica rara ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con lo planeado?

-Pués ella es la nueva mejor amiga de Pacífica y la hermana del chico. Matamos a dos pájaros de un solo tiro-Explicó Tiffany

-Tiffany….eres una genio….Eso le pasará por habernos traicionado dos veces-Afirmó Kate con maldad.

-Vámonos Kate, tenemos a una chica que debe recibir un mensaje-Dijo Tiffany con malicia para luego hacer una risa arrogante con su amiga.

Mientras tanto, los gemelos misterio y el Tío Stan estaban en la sala viendo televisión. Dipper y Mabel estaban sentados en el suelo para observar el programa y Stan estaba en su cómodo sillón y el amado cerdito de Mabel, Pato, estaba en los regazos de la castaña. Los cuatro estaban viendo un programa famoso en Gravity Falls por su gran elemento de misterio, pues hablo de "Patotective". Mientras tanto con el programa del pato.

-Si Patotective, es sin duda un homicidio-Afirmó el compañero de Patotective.

-Cuack Cuack….Cuack (Es una buena deducción…¿pero quién y porqué?)

-Tenemos que buscar más pistas...o tal vez fué un suicidio.

-Cuack Cuack Cuack Cuack Cuack Cuack (Eso no tiene sentido, hay señales que fué envenenado por su propia comida, si hubiera sido un suicidio se hubiera tomado el veneno solamente, ¿No crees?)

-Pero nadie estaba en la mansión…..solamente él y…..Oh

-Cuack Cuack…..¡CUACK! (Mis sospechas son reales….¡FUÉ SU PROPIA ESPOSA!)

Ya volviendo con los chicos que ven el programa.

-¡Ese Patotective es un genio!-Exclamó Mabel impresionada por la declaración del ave detective del programa.

-Era obvio en cierto sentido, no me sorprende-Dijo Dipper indiferente

-Oh vamos, si te impresionó.

-No

-Ya callense, niños, está por la mejor parte-Dijo Stan metiéndose en la conversación de los gemelos .

Volveremos con "El Patotective" después de estos comerciales.

-¡Oh vamos!-Dijo Stan alzando la voz.

-Oye, me acabo de acordar de que tengo que ir con mis amigas a nuestra típica charla sobre chicos. Bueno, adiós Dip, adiós Tío Stan-Dijo Mabel saliendo corriendo de la sala hacia la salida de la cabaña dejando a ambos hombres y a un cerdito confundidos.

-Mujeres-Dijo Stan.

-Oink Oink

-¿Qué esperabas de Mabel?-Preguntó Dipper antes de levantarse para buscar su confiable diario número 3 para leer un poco para distraerse.

Tiempo después, la joven Pines estaba caminando por la acera del pueblo dispuesta a ir a la casa de su amiga ignorando que está expuesta al ataque de ciertas chicas vengativas. Cuando ella no se lo esperaba apareció misteriosamente una moneda en el suelo cerca del pie de la castaña.

-¡Qué suerte! Una moneda-Dijo Mabel con optimismo e intentó tomar la moneda pero esta se movió.

-A no, no te me escaparas esta vez-Dijo la castaña intentando agarrar otra vez la moneda, pero esta se volvió a mover.

Mabel decidió seguir la moneda, pero cada vez que ella se acercaba a la moneda, más se alejaba. Mabel seguía la moneda sin darse cuenta que esta la guiaba a un callejón un poco oscuro. Cuando por fin capturó la moneda, no se esperaba que alguien estaba ahí.

-Al fin, te tengo-Dijo Mabel tomando la moneda antes que notara que este tenía un hilo transparente pegado a la moneda, eso explicaba porqué se movía-Pero qué….

-Vaya vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí. Mabel Pines-Dijo Tiffany con un tono presumido.

-Oh hola, ustedes deben ser las amigas de Pacífica, me alegra que tengamos una amiga en común-Exclamó Mabel con alegría, ignorando que Tiffany y Kate tienen cara de pocos amigos-Eeee ¿Por qué esas caras?

-Solo pienso que no puedo creer que Pacífica nos haya reemplazado por una chica tan torpe como tú-Contestó Tiffany.

-Y sin mencionar a tu tonto hermano-Agregó Kate.

-Pués no es mi culpa que ustedes, que son sus "mejores amigas", la hayan dejado plantada ayer. Y si, Pacífica nos contó todo-Respondió la castaña-Y si no me molestan, me tengo que ir-Agregó la joven Pines antes de que notara que esas dos chicas la empiezan a acorralar a la castaña que empieza a asustarse un poco-Eeee ¿chicas?

-Creo que no entendiste, tenemos que enviarte un mensaje para tu hermano y Pacífica-Exclamó Tiffany con malicia.

-Esto no dolerá…..al menos, para nosotras-Afirmó Kate con maldad.

Mientras en la Cabaña del Misterio, Stan estaba en su cómodo sillón viendo la televisión con Pato al lado del sillón, Dipper estaba caminando por la sala dando vueltas como un león enjaulado y parece preocupado. Ford estaba sentado haciendo unas anotaciones en su diario y notó a su sobrino preocupado.

-Dipper ¿Qué te ocurre? Has estado así hace un gran rato-Preguntó Ford.

-Mabel no ha vuelto, no ha estado mucho tiempo sola antes, algo puede pasarle-Contestó Dipper preocupado.

-De seguro Stanley sabe dónde está.

-Ella había dicho que estaría con sus amigas-Dijo Stan entrando a la sala para buscar algo de comer en el refrigerador.

-Si lo sé, eso fué lo que ella dijo. Pero aún tengo un mal presentimiento-Dijo Dipper sin dejar de preocuparse por su hermana gemela.

-No seas tan paranoico, solo eres muy sobreprotector. Actúas así como cuando Mabel tiene un nuevo novio-Dijo Stan

-No, esto es diferente-Respondió Dipper

-De seguro volverá pronto-Exclamó Ford para calmar un poco a su sobrino-De hecho alguien abrió la puerta de seguro es tu….DIOS MÍO-Gritó Ford al revisar quién entró a la cabaña, Dipper y Stan lo siguieron y se impactaron con lo que vieron.

Las expectativas de Ford eran ciertas, era Mabel, pero no con los resultados más favorables que digamos. Estaba golpeada, se le notaba los moretones en la cara, en los brazos y en las piernas, un ojo morado y una nariz un poco sangrante. La ropa estaba sucia del polvo, el suéter rasgado (De hecho ni se sabía si era un suéter), con costo podía caminar, el milagro era como aguantó la caminata del pueblo a la Cabaña del Misterio. Dipper y Stan estaban en shock por unos segundos hasta que el castaño decidió auxiliar a su hermana.

-¡MABEL! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué o quién te hizo esto?

-Fu….fue….fue-Dijo Mabel con dificultad por el dolor antes que cayera al suelo.

-¡MABEL!

-Dipper, hazte a un lado. Necesita la ayuda de primeros auxilios, por suerte perfeccioné esa área en mi estadía en la otra dimensión-Dijo Ford para ir al auxilio de la castaña. El joven Pines obedeció a su tío y se apartó de su hermana para que su tío la empiece a auxiliar. Stan decidió sentarse al lado izquierdo de la joven Pines mientras Dipper estaba al lado derecho.

-Calabaza, por favor, hablame. Aquí está tu tío Stan.

-Mabel, necesito que me digas quién te hizo esto-Pidió el castaño.

-Fu….fue...fueron….las...ami...gas...de...Pa….cifi….ca-Contestó Mabel con una voz débil. Dipper se sorprendió en gran manera por la respuesta de la castaña. No podía creer que las amigas de Pacífica le hicieran eso, tenía sospechas y la única manera de averiguar si eran correctas las sospechas era preguntarle a la única persona que conocía que sabía el paradero de esas desgraciadas.

-Tío Stan, Tío Ford, cuiden a Mabel. Yo me encargaré del responsable de esto-Afirmó Dipper antes de irse corriendo hacia la salida de la cabaña.

-Seguro que estarás bien-Preguntó Stan a su sobrino pero este ya se había ido-Buena suerte, Dipper. La necesitarás sea lo que hagas.

Media hora después, en la Mansión Northwest, nuestra amiga rubia estaba en su cuarto de lujo cepillando sus cabellos rubios al frente del espejo hasta que alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación de Pacífica, ella decidió detener su actividad anterior para ir donde estaba la puerta, al abrirla un mayordomo la estaba esperando.

-Disculpa si te interrumpí, señorita Northwest

-Tranquilo, mientras sea algo importante.

-Tienes un visitante, desea hablar contigo.

-Solo espero que no sea un paparazzi

Diciendo esto Pacífica decidió ir a recibir su visitante y tal vez echarlo a patadas en caso que sea un paparazzi, estaba caminando hasta el jardín frontal de la Mansión Northwest. Cuando llegó a la entrada principal, esta se abrió y pudo observar que su visitante era nada más y nada menos que su buen amigo, Dipper Pines.

-Dipper, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Preguntó Pacífica.

-Necesito una explicación-Contestó Dipper seriamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Volvió a preguntar la rubia.

-Escuchame, sonará un poco descabellado pero aparentemente tus "mejores amigas" le dieron una paliza a Mabel y tú eres la única que sabe de su paradero . Y tengo que encontrarlas para darles su merecido-Explicó Dipper a su amiga rubia

-Dipper ¿No te atreverías a golpear a una mujer? Pensé que eras más caballeroso-Preguntó Pacífica sarcásticamente.

-No voy a hacer eso, solo voy a darles una lección. Esas desgraciadas se metieron con mi hermana-Contestó el castaño enojado por recordar lo que le hicieron a su hermana.

-No puedo creer que le hayan hecho eso a Mabel. Realmente me siento mal por ella. Mabel está pagando por mi culpa-Exclamó la joven Northwest con tristeza.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tenía que suponer lo que eran capaces de hacer Tiffany y Kate. Supongo que creen que yo las reemplace por tí y tu hermana.

-Eres una aguafiestas, Northwest-Dijo una voz femenina acercándose a ambos jóvenes. Eran la silueta de dos chicas de la edad de Pacífica y de su mismo estatus económico.

-Ustedes dos otra vez-Exclamó Pacífica.

-Vaya Tiffany, creo que estos dos torpes echaron a perder el plan-Afirmó Kate.

-¿Plan? ¿Por qué?-Preguntaron Dipper y Pacífica al mismo tiempo.

-Verán, Pacífica nos traicionó. Nosotras eramos las mejores amigas hasta que este torpe vino a aquella fiesta ¿Que pasó con la Pacifica Northwest que era antes? La arrogante, presumida, patán, aquella que disfrutaba pasarle por encima a todos los que eran de clase inferior y aquella que nos agradaba-Explicó Tiffany.

-Esa Pacífica murió, gracias a Dipper pude observar lo que realmente era. Era una persona malvada como mis padres, trataba mal al pueblo. Mi familia hizo cosas malas a través de los años. Pero yo pienso arreglarlas y limpiar el apellido Northwest y ustedes no harán nada para interferir con eso-Dijo Pacífica hacia sus ex-amigas.

-¿A sí? ¿Y cómo limpiaras tu apellido si te relacionas con gente de clase baja como él?-Kate se burló de Dipper.

-Sí, tienes razón. El es de una clase inferior a la de ustedes. Pero es mi amigo desde aquella noche en la fiesta, y en el poco tiempo que hemos pasado me ha tratado mejor de lo que ustedes la trataron por 5 años-Dijo Pacífica defendiendo al castaño-Y si vuelven a hacer algo así, verán mi verdadera ira ¿Oyeron?-Gritó Pacífica amenazando a sus ex-amigas

Tiffany y Kate se quedaron calladas,pues sabían lo que la Joven Northwest era capaz de hacer cuando está enojada. Ellas para no generar escándalos en la Mansión de los Northwest decidieron retirarse lentamente, no antes de dejarles una advertencia.

-Escucha, Pacifica Northwest, si te dá la gana de estar con él, a mí me da igual. Solo te advierto que nosotras no seremos las últimas en oponerse a su amistad-Dijo Tiffany antes de irse con Kate. Luego ellas se perdieran de la vista de los dos jóvenes.

-Vaya, necesito mejores amigos que ellas-Dijo Pacífica.

-Pues ya los tienes, a mí y a Mabel-Contestó el castaño poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-Tienes razón. Gracias Dip-Dijo Pacífica

-No, a tí por defenderme-Contestó Dipper

-No te acostumbres, torpe

-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a la Cabaña del Misterio? Deberías visitar a Mabel.

-¿Y no habrán monstruos que intentarán devorarnos?

-Quién sabe-Respondió Dipper con un tono gracioso.

-Esta bien, pero solo porque no tengo nada que hacer. No creas que realmente me preocupan-Dijo Pacífica en su tono "malhumorado"-¿Y crees que debamos preocuparnos por Tiffany y Kate?

-No creo, y si hacen algo, estaremos listos. Vamos, que pueden hacer esas dos para arruinar nuestra amistad.

Entonces ambos jóvenes fueron caminando a la Cabaña del Misterio para visitar a Mabel. Mientras tanto, con Tiffany y Kate.

-No puedo creer que Dipper se haya salido con la suya-Exclamó Kate.

-Amiga, hay algo que Dipper no sabe-Dijo Tiffany.

-Y es…

-Que nosotras siempre nos salimos con la nuestra-Afirmó Tiffany tomado su celular.

-¿Y qué vamos hacer?

-Ya cumplimos con atacar a Mabel, él se encargará de Dipper-Dijo Tiffany con maldad mientras que busca un contacto del celular. Cuando lo encontró presionó el botón de llamar al contacto….Preston Northwest.

Durante la tarde, Dipper y Pacífica estaban hablando con Mabel en la habitación de los gemelos. Ya Mabel estaba mejor gracias a los métodos de medicina alterna de otra dimensión que aprendió Ford y al extenso cuidado de Stan. Los gemelos y la rubia se divertían como nunca antes. Dipper y Mabel contaban sus aventuras de todo este verano, desde enfrentar gnomos a luchar contra un demonio poderoso triangular. Cuando atardeció la rubia tuvo que volver a la Mansión Northwest, pues pronto sus padres volverían. Mientras en la noche, los gemelos decidieron irse a dormir.

-Buenas Noches, Dip.

-Buenas Noches, Mabs.

-Y que sueñes con Pacífica-Dijo Mabel con un tono burlón antes de dormirse.

-Jaja muy graciosa-Dijo Dipper sarcásticamente. Cuando Dipper intentó dormirse, no pudo, pues estaba pensando en los eventos que pasó junto a Pacífica.

 **P.O.V de Dipper**

No puedo creerlo, no puede ser, es imposible. Después de analizarlo bien creo que sí puedo confirmarlo, creo que siento algo por Pacífica. He pasado muchas cosas junto a ella, la fiesta, la aventura y hoy, jamás creí que esto me pasaría. Bueno ella se ha vuelto una mejor persona desde que Mabel y yo le dimos una segunda oportunidad y acepto que me agrada la nueva Pacifica Northwest. Es una chica cool y muy valiente (no cualquiera se enfrenta un gremnomo y a una horda de gnomos, sin olvidar de mencionar a un fantasma de categoría 10) y acepto que es linda. Pero será mejor que nadie sepa de esto, al menos aun no, ni mi hermana (aunque ya sospecha) ni mis tíos. Pero realmente siento algo por ella.

 **Fin del P.O.V de Dipper**

Pensando en esto último, el castaño cayó dormido. Mientras tanto, en la prisión de Gravity Falls había un chico bajo y regordete con cabello blanco más grande que su cabeza, pues hablo de Gideon Gleeful ó Gideon Alegría, el chico que intentó en múltiples ocasiones robar la escritura de la Cabaña para buscar los diarios e intentó eliminar a los Pines (Excepto a Mabel, que quería que ella fuera su reina), ahora pagaba las consecuencias de sus actos. Estaba en su celda hasta que un guarda de la cárcel le abriera la celda.

-Gideon Gleeful, alguien pagó por tu libertad y desea hablar con usted

Diciendo esto, unos guardias escoltaron al chico peliblanco a una sala especial para las conversaciones privadas, los guardias custodiaban la entrada de la respectiva sala, Gideon se sentó en la silla de la sala para esperar a aquel sujeto que le pagó su libertad, o al menos realizó sobornos para que quedara libre y que la prensa no dijera nada. Luego de un rato, su libertador apareció al frente del joven Gleeful, era nada más y nada menos que Preston Northwest.

-Tú no eres mi abogado-Dijo Gideon.

-Cierto, pero aun así pagué por tu libertad, y solo quiero algo a cambio -Contestó Preston.

-¿Y exactamente qué se trata?-Preguntó Gideon.

-Tengo un trabajo especial para tí, Gideon. Te daré los detalles luego-Afirmó Preston con un tono arrogante.

 **Continuará…**

 **Genial, primero Tiffany y Kate, y ahora Gideon y Preston, que falta el escritor (no mentira). Esto es todo por este capítulo, lamento por torturar a Mabel en este capítulo, pero es culpa de Tiffany y Kate y de la malicia de mi mente...ups.**

 **Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, realmente no fué muy satisfactorio este capítulo para mí, pero prometo que va mejorar en los próximos capítulos. Dejen reviews para opinar, preguntar, una sugerencia, duda lo que sea, que yo responderé esos reviews en la próxima actualización**

 **Antes de finalizar, voy a responder los reviews del capítulo pasado (mejor dicho el reviews XD)**

 **profesorslendy: Realmente esas dos son unas desgraciadas, creo que las va a odiar más en este capítulo. Y ahora que lo mencionas, al terminar el capítulo 5 me imaginé la despedida de Dipper y Pacífica al final del capítulo anterior y es tierno, al menos en mi mente. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y lo que falta para terminar la historia, que son 18 capítulos toda la historia, faltan 12 capítulos para terminar esta historia.**

 **Y esto es todo, soy ReaderandWriter9000 y hasta el próximo capítulo, amados lectores y lectoras.**


	7. La Venganza de Gideon

**NEW CHAPTER. I´m ReaderandWriter9000 and…..a quien engaño, soy bueno en ingles pero no para tanto XD. Como sea aquí les traigo otro emocionante capítulo de mi fic "El Nuevo Romance de Dipper".**

 **Adivinen, este fic llegó a las 1000 visitas (algo que no me lo esperaba XD) y estoy emocionado por este capítulo y por el próximo. Sin más que agregar, veremos como Gideon es derrotado otra vez (Cuando no XD)**

 **Aclaración:** **"Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic**

" **El Nuevo Romance de Dipper"**

 **Capítulo 7: "La Venganza de Gideon"**

Otro día "normal" en Gravity Falls, al menos eso parecía al principio. En la sala de la Cabaña del Misterio Dipper, Mabel y su Tío Stan estaban jugando cartas "apostando" mientras su Tío Ford estaba en su laboratorio en el sótano de la cabaña haciendo quién sabe que, tal vez uno de sus locos experimentos. Mientras con los chicos y su tío.

-Muy bien, esto es lo único que tengo-Dijo Dipper poniendo en la mesa cuatro naipes. uno de diez espadas, otra de diez diamantes, una de una J de espadas y la última era un nueve de corazones.

-Jaja, creo que gané-Dijo Stan burlándose mostrando sus cuatro cartas que eran dos Q, uno de espadas y la otra de tréboles. y dos K, uno de corazones y la otra de diamantes.

-No cantes victoria, Tío Stan-Contestó Mabel mostrando su última jugada que eran las cuatro Aes del juego, dándole la victoria a la castaña.

-¡Rayos! Ya tenía la victoria-Se quejó Stan.

-Hice trampa desde el principio-Afirmó Mabel.

-Esa es mi sobrina-Dijo Stan felicitando a su sobrina.

-Si eso es por la mala influencia de nuestro tío-Dijo Dipper sin aceptar la derrota.

-Vamos, te vencí Dip-Exclamó Mabel para burlarse un poco con Dipper.

-Claro, con trampa-Contestó Dipper con molestia. En eso sonó que alguien tocaba la puerta de la entrada de la Cabaña, era lógico que alguien estaba esperando afuera-Yo abro

Dijo Dipper antes de irse caminando hacia la puerta de la cabaña, al llegar lo primero que pensó es que podría ser Soos o Wendy que vinieran a trabajar. Pero al abrir la puerta de la cabaña resultó que sus suposiciones eran falsas, no era ni Soos ni Wendy, era nada más y nada menos que Pacifica Northwest, aquella chica que lo "atormentaba" en sus sueños, pues últimamente pensaba mucho en ella. Ella traía un vestido "casual" para expedición o algo así. El castaño se quedó paralizado al verla que sin darse cuenta que se sonrojó levemente, pues ella se veía más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

-Emmm, hola, torpe-Dijo Pacífica para ver si el castaño despertara de su "trance".

-¿Qué? Oh, hola Pacífica…..¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Preguntó el joven Pines con nerviosismo.

-Pues hace tres días dijiste que si quería que yo fuera a una aventura de misterios contigo y tu hermana, y pues te dije que lo pensaría y creo que sí-Contestó la rubia.

-Por supuesto….era hoy…..ahora vuelvo, tengo que traer mi diario y a Mabel-Afirmó Dipper dejando a la joven Northwest en la entrada de la cabaña para traer el Diario númer Mabel.

-Mabel, tenemos que irnos.

-¿Y ese cambio tan inesperado?

-Olvidaste que tenemos una expedición por el bosque hoy

-¿Era hoy? Creí que era para mañana

-Pues Pacífica está en la entrada y no pienso ser descortés

-Awww ya ví porque es-Dijo Mabel con ojos de ilusión.

-No...no es...eso…..ya vamonos Mabel-Dijo Dipper tartamudeando y sonrojado al mismo tiempo.

Luego, los gemelos misterio llegaron a la entrada de la cabaña, Pacífica estaba esperando a los dos hermanos, en eso, Mabel decidió ir a abrazar a su amiga rubia, algo que a ella le pareció raro, no estaba acostumbrada a que una amiga la abraza, pero no le importó mucho. Después los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a entrar en lo más profundo del bosque. Mientras tanto, en una bóveda abandonada y vieja en un segundo piso , estaban dos enemigos que aparentemente están trabajando juntos.

-Esto es un asco, jamás pensé que volvería a este lugar-Dijo Preston.

-Este lugar es un asco-Se quejó Gideon.

-Presta atención, tu familia y la mía no nos llevamos, pero nos unen un enemigo en común, los Pines-Exclamó Preston con la seriedad que se le caracterizaba.

-¿Y por qué le liberaste? ¿Qué tienes planeado?-Preguntó Gideon con duda.

-He observado a todos los habitantes de este miserable pueblo y tú eres el único que estuvo cerca de vencer a los Pines. Necesito que te deshagas de Dipper Pines, es una amenaza para los Northwest. Es por eso que te dí tu libertad-Explicó Preston

-Mmmm Dipper Pines….Ok me convenciste, ese chico se ha metido en mis planes de gobernar este pueblo-Dijo Gideon enojandose por recordar sus planes frustrados por el joven Pines-¿Seguro que no es porque Pacífica está últimamente con los Pines, es eso? A lo que yo logré entender con lo que me dijiste.-Preguntó Gideon.

-Precisamente, si él se acerca a mi hija lo suficiente, podría arruinar todo lo que nuestra poderosa familia hemos trabajado por muchos años. Y eso no lo puedo permitir-Contestó Preston.

-¿Y exactamente en qué han estado trabajado?-Preguntó nuevamente Gideon.

-Me temo que es confidencial….Y te tengo un regalo de parte de los Northwest-Dijo Preston sacando de su saco un aparato con un botón, al presionar el botón el suelo del primer piso se abrió automáticamente, mostrando a una silueta gigante de un artefacto gigantesco.

-¡Es muy impresionante, Preston!-Exclamó Gideon.

-¿Y con esto crees que puedas cumplir con tu tarea?-Preguntó Preston con un tono arrogante.

-Considera a Dipper Pines eliminado-Contestó Gideon para empezar a reírse malévolamente.

Mientras tanto, Dipper, Mabel y Pacífica estaban en su recorrido por el bosque, Dipper sabía la razón el porque ellos estaban en este lugar, así que decidió explicarle a Mabel y Pacífica la razón de la expedición.

-Muy bien chicas. La razón de que estemos aquí es por…..

-Es porque querías que Pacífica te acompañará-Exclamó la castaña interrumpiendo a su hermano gemelo.

-Emmm ¿Qué?-Dijo con duda la rubia.

-No es eso-Contestó Dipper sonrojándose-Lo que realmente les iba a decir es que hay algo fuera de lo normal de Gravity Falls-Dijo el castaño.

-Con respeto Dip. Este pueblo no es normal-Afirmó la joven Northwest.

-Si lo sé, pero hay algo más raro últimamente. Aparentemente alguien nos ha estado espiando en todo este verano, y también antes del verano. Mabel ¿Recuerdas el tipo que nos topamos cuando íbamos al baile, el que me advirtió de Katherine?-Preguntó el joven Pines hacia su hermana.

-Si lo recuerdo, pero pensé que estaba loco-Respondió Mabel.

-Si, yo escuché sobre él en tu historia. Pero no logro entender cómo sabía lo de Katherine antes que pasara-Afirmó Pacífica.

-Realmente me preocupa ese tipo, lo he visto en todo este verano de pasada, pero desaparece misteriosamente. Supongo que quiere algo de nosotros, y siempre tiene la misma ropa todo los días, con la misma capucha-Dijo Dipper preocupado.

-Mire quién lo dice, tú siempres tiene la misma ropa todos los día-Contestó Pacífica bromeando con el castaño.

-Jaja, muy graciosa, rubia oxigenada-Respondió el castaño sarcásticamente.

-Voy a dejártelo claro de una vez por todas, torpe. Soy rubia natural-Contestó Pacífica fingiendo estar molesta. Luego ambos chicos empezaron a reírse por las afirmaciones anteriores, Mabel se sentía feliz al ver que al fin su mejor amiga y su hermano gemelo se llevaran bien, tal grado que hasta la castaña sospechaba que ambos estaban enamorados del uno con el otro.

-Awww se ven tan lindo juntos, mis dos amigos "tórtolos"-Exclamó Mabel con alegría. Dipper y Pacífica al notar la reacción de la castaña se separaron ambos sonrojados.

-¿Y cual es….la misión….torpe?-Preguntó Pacífica ocultando su rostro sonrojado cual tomate.

-A si….el sujeto-Contestó el castaño igualmente sonrojado.

-¿Y cómo sabremos dónde podría estar?-Preguntó la castaña.

-Hace poco instalé una cámara oculta cerca de la cabaña, y en la mañana encontré esto-Dijo Dipper mostrando a sus amigas la foto que la cámara capturó, la foto mostraba a una silueta borrosa, era negra y tenía la capucha negra que lo caracterizaba, era muy poco posible en reconocerlo-Mis sospechas llegan a suponer que el sujeto podría estar escondido en algún lugar de este bosque.

-¿Crees que él podría estar espiandonos ahora mismo?-Preguntó la rubia con duda.

-Puede ser que sí, puede ser que no. Pero por aquello, no bajen la guardia-Afirmó el castaño.

-Genial, estamos en el bosque buscando a un sujeto que ni siquiera conocemos-Se quejó Pacífica.

-Mire el lado bueno, al menos estamos pasando un buen tiempo con nuestros amigos, tú, yo y Dipper-Exclamó Mabel con la alegría que la caracterizaba.

-Como sea, torpes-Contestó la joven Northwest cortante.

Luego, los tres jóvenes decidieron separarse para buscar al misterioso individuo que ha seguido a los gemelos desde antes que los gemelos Pines llegaran a Gravity Falls y que por alguna extraña razón sabía de la malicia de Katherine antes que ocurriera el hecho. Ellos estaban buscando en todos los rincones del bosque sin excepción, pero sin resultado del enigmático individuo.

-Creo que no hay nada fuera de lo "normal" de Gravity Falls-Dijo Mabel.

-Pero yo lo ví por aquí, debe estar cerca-Exclamó el castaño con más dudas.

-Tal vez no está aquí. Tal vez se fué-Supuso la rubia.

-Si….chicas, volvamos a la…-Dijo Dipper antes que fuera interrumpido por algo inesperado. El suelo empezó a sacudirse un poco.

-Eee chicos ¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó Pacífica un poco asustada.

-ES UN TERREMOTO-Gritó Mabel antes que corriera en círculos por la desesperación, pues Mabel le aterran los temblores o terremotos.

-No creo que sea un terremoto, chicas-Exclamó Dipper al notar una silueta gigante que cada vez se acerca a los tres jóvenes.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Pines.

-Esa voz, suena a…-Dijo Mabel antes que fuera interrumpida.

-Al pequeño Gideon-Diciendo esto apareció al frente de los tres jóvenes un robot gigante que a los gemelos Pine le parecía familiar. No era nada más y nada menos que un robot gigante con el aspecto de Gideon Gleeful.

-Pensé que estabas en prisión-Dijo Dipper con duda.

-Y que tu robot gigante había sido destruido-Agregó Mabel.

-Gideon Gleeful con un robot gigante, esto es nuevo-Afirmó Pacífica.

-No lo es-Contestó el castaño.

-Mi socio me pagara muy bien por tu eliminación, Dipper Pines-Dijo Gideon antes de usar la mano del robot (pues el funcionamiento de este es manual) para agarrar al joven Pines.

-DIPPER-Gritaron ambas chicas.

-¡Estás loco!-Exclamó Mabel.

-Sí Mabel….loco por tí-Aseguró Gideon antes de usar la otra mano desocupada para agarrar a Mabel, pero antes que la atrapara.

-Pacífica, toma esto, lo necesitarás-Dijo Mabel lanzándole a la joven Northwest su confiable garfio volador, pues la castaña sabía que no podía usarla porque luego de eso fue atrapada por la gran mano robótica del Gideon-bot.

-Ahora, contemplen mi nuevo Gideon-bot 2.0

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia?-Preguntó Dipper.

-Que esta vez gané, y no hay nadie que los salve ahora-Contestó Gideon maleficamente.

-Pensé que la diferencia entre este robot y el anterior era el "2.0"-Agregó Mabel.

-No cantes victoria, Gideon. Te vencimos antes y lo haremos esta vez-Dijo Dipper con toda la seguridad del mundo-Pacífica nos salvará.

-Creo que estás muy desesperado, Dipper. Ella no es una amenaza para mí-Afirmó Gideon el muy confiado.

Mientras que el Gideon-bot 2.0 empezaba a avanzar hacia las zonas más alejadas de Gravity Falls, dándole la espalda a Pacifica Northwest. Ella estaba asustada, no sabía que hacer.

 **P.O.V de Pacífica**

"No puede ser, mis únicos mejores amigos están en peligro y solo yo puedo salvarlos. Pero tengo miedo, miedo a fallarles, miedo a que puedo fracasar en el intento de rescatarlos, pero también me aterra no hacer nada y ser responsable de esto solo por el miedo. Dipper y Mabel confían en mí, no voy a decepcionarlos. Vamos Pacífica, eres una Northwest, no debería tener miedo. Luché con un fantasma categoría 10, un "gremnomo" y a una horda de gnomos, podré con un robot gigante.

 **Fin del P.O.V de Pacífica**

-(suspiro) Muy bien, Pacífica. Esto será lo más tonto que he hecho en mi vida, pero lo haré por Dipper y por Mabel. Hazlo, o dejaré de llamarme Pacífica Elise Northwest-Se dijo a sí misma-Oye tu, si, el robot gigante con peinado ridículo. Si quieres llevarte a mis amigos…..PUES TENDRÁS QUE PASAR SOBRE MI CADÁVER, PEQUEÑO MUTANTE-Gritó Pacífica en esa última oración llamando la atención de Gideon haciendo que volteara a ver a la rubia dispuesto a usar el pie del robot para aplastar a la rubia.

-PACÍFICA, CUIDADO-Gritó un Dipper preocupado

Por suerte, la rubia ya había visto que el inmenso pie del Gideon-bot que se dirigía hacia ella, pudo esquivar por poco el pie de dicho robot. Pacífica empezaba a esquivar las patadas y pisadas del robot, la joven Northwest logró pensar en un plan para derribar el robot gigante. Pacífica usó el confiable garfio volador que Mabel le dió anteriormente para dispararle al cabello blanco del robot gigante y así elevarla hacia la cabeza del Gideon-bot 2.0. Al llegar a la cabeza le dió una patada a un ojo de la máquina haciendo que se quebrara el vidrio protector del ojo, permitiendo así que la rubia entre a la cabeza del robot gigante donde estaba Gideon controlando a la gigantesca máquina.

-Suelta a mis amigos, pequeño mutante-Dijo Pacífica intimidando al chico Gleeful.

-No, jamás, al fin gané-Se negó Gideon antes de iniciar el combate entre Pacífica y Gideon, haciendo que el robot repite estos movimientos intencionalmente. Pero Gideon no se esperaba que la joven Northwest era más fuerte que él (quien no XD) y logró derribar a Gideon, pero también logró derribar el robot (pues repite los mismos movimientos que su controlador)

Y se escuchó un gran estruendo por el impacto de la caída de la máquina gigante, la rubia logró salir de la cabeza del robot a través de un ojo roto del Gideon-bot 2.0 que ahora era chatarra inservible. Ella estaba buscando como loca a los gemelos Pines al no verlos en las manos robóticas de la máquina inútil.

-O NO,NO NO NO NO NO, DIPPER, MABEL, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?-Gritaba Pacífica con desesperación.

-Por aquí-Exclamó Mabel llamando a la rubia que estaba detrás de ella.

-Ahhh, no me asustes, torpe-Dijo Pacífica malhumorada hacia la castaña-Por cierto…..¿Y Dipper?

-Creí que estaba contigo-Contestó con duda.

-Oh no, DIPPER, DIPPER-Empezó a gritar la rubia para hallar una respuesta, pero no hubo.

-DIP, ¿DONDE ESTAS?-Empezó a llamar Mabel para ver si encontraba a su hermano.

-Agh, aquí, agh.

-Dipper, estás vivo-Exclamó Pacífica antes de correr a abrazar al castaño, pero al notar lo que estaba haciendo se separó del joven Pines ocultando su rostro sonrojado-Quise decir que no nos asustes así, torpe. No pienses que me preocupaste.

-Pacífica, estuviste increíble, nos salvaste de un robot gigante y lo derribaste tú sola. Eres una chica valiente-Dijo Dipper.

-Pero tenía miedo-Contestó

-Ser valiente no es no tener miedo, es enfrentarlos aunque tengas miedo. Míreme, me asusta la gran mayoría de los monstruos, pero los enfrento aun así-Explicó Dipper poniendo su mano en el hombro de la rubia.

-No lo había visto en ese punto de vista….gracias-Contestó la joven Northwest.

-No, a tí. Nos salvaste del robot gigante-Contradijo el castaño.

-Sí, eres una heroína, al menos para nosotros-Exclamó Mabel-Por cierto, ¿Y Gideon?

Luego de la pregunta de la castaña todos quedaron en duda, hasta que entre los escombros apareció con suerte Gideon. La ropa de todos los presentes estaban sucias y un poco rasgados.

-No puede ser, fui vencido por una rubia oxigenada-Afirmó con ira el chico Gleeful.

-Oye, ese es el apodo que yo le inventé-Se quejó Dipper.

-Por qué todos dicen eso, soy rubia natural-También se quejó Pacífica.

-Las autoridades llegarán pronto, así que te veré en las rejas, Gideon-Afirmó Mabel antes que los tres jóvenes se retiraron del lugar de los hechos.

-NO NO NO, ME VENGARÉ, ALGÚN DÍA.

Luego, los tres preadolescentes dejaron solo al chico Gleeful, que esperaba a las autoridades. En la caminata hacia la Cabaña del Misterio hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Pacífica decidió romperlo.

-Ok, no más aventuras por un tiempo….Me siento exhausta.

-Ya somos dos-Dijo Dipper igualmente cansado.

-Somos tres-Agregó Mabel cansada.

-Creo que perdimos el tiempo. No resolvimos el misterio del encapuchado-Dijo Pacífica con un mal tono.

-Mire el lado bueno, pasamos tiempo juntos como amigos-Afirmó Mabel con optimismo.

-Posiblemente este sea uno de los misterios que se quedará sin resolver. Al menos, por ahora. Tal vez lo solucionemos-Agregó Dipper.

En eso, los tres jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la Cabaña del Misterio para luego que Pacífica se vaya a la Mansión Northwest. Sin embargo, sin que se dieran cuenta, alguien los estaba observando.

-Uff, casi me descubren-Afirmó el misteriosos encapuchado. El mismo que se le apareció a Dipper y Mabel hace unos meses antes que llegaran a Gravity Falls. El que le advirtió a Dipper sobre la maldad de Katherine.

-¡Eres un tonto! Por poco echas a perder nuestro plan.

-Pero señor…..

-¡Silencio! No hagas cosas si tu jefe no las autoriza. ¿Está claro?

-(Suspiro) Sí….amo y señor….Cipher-Diciendo esto, el misterioso encapuchado se arrodilla y hace una reverencia ante su jefe y señor Bill Cipher.

 **Continuará…**

 **Genial, más misterios por resolver, ¿No? Y para que tengan una idea de como es el encapuchado, es como los miembros de la Organización XIII de la saga de Kingdom Hearts con las capuchas puestas, solo que más pequeño por los detalles del capítulo 4.**

 **Y eso es todo por este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, realmente este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos y estoy emocionado por el próximo capítulo que será mi regalo de Navidad para ustedes que será publicado el 24 de Diciembre. Y además, tengo un regalo más para ustedes que se los mencionaré hasta el final de la historia. Dejen reviews que yo les responderé en la próxima actualización.**

 **Antes de finalizar con esto, responderé el único review que recibí en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Luis ayala: Muchas gracias, me alegra que le guste esta historia y eso que aún faltan muchos capítulos, muchas sorpresas, mucho Dipcifica y algunos problemas. Y estoy seguro que le gustara mi regalo al final de la historia.**

 **Y una nota micro-spoiler del próximo capítulo, aquí Dipper se enfrentará a uno de los antagonistas más importantes de la historia (uno de los principales antagonistas del Dipcifica) ¿De quién hablo? ¿Bill? ¿Preston? Los invito a leer el próximo capítulo para averiguarlo.**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, soy ReaderandWriter9000 y hasta el próximo gran capítulo, mis queridos lectores y lectoras.**


	8. La Llegada de los Maximoff

**JOJOJOJOJO FELIZ NAVIDAD (Bueno es Nochebuena, pero como no actualizo mañana lo dije hoy XD) Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y aquí les traigo como regalo de navidad un emocionante capítulo de mi exitoso fic "El Nuevo Romance de Dipper".**

 **Sí, sé que hay muchas dudas y misterios en esta historia (Y eso que sería un drama romántico, bueno aun lo es, pero la influencia de misterio de Gravity Falls me invadió y no pude evitarlo XD) Les aseguro que los misterios se resolverán en el transcurso de la historia o se resolverán en futuros fics (Sí, hay posibilidad de una secuela)**

 **Y sin más que agregar, que comience este increíble capítulo.**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic**

" **El Nuevo Romance de Dipper"**

 **Capítulo 8: "La Llegada de los Maximoff"**

Todo comienza en la lujosa y magnífica Mansión Northwest, el día empezaba para nuestra amiga rubia, Pacifica Northwest, hija heredera del exitoso matrimonio entre Preston y Priscilla Northwest. La rubia empezó a abrir sus ojos despertando en su lujosa habitación, y se levantó de su cama para revisar el reloj de oro que colgaba en una pared de su habitación, este marcaba la 10:30 a.m.

-Genial, me desperté muy tarde. Que bueno que son vacaciones-Dijo Pacífica a sí misma antes de empezar a salir de su habitación.

Luego de bañarse, de cambiarse con su vestidura púrpura que se le caracterizaba. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras de dicha mansión para encontrarse con sus padres que habían "regresado" en esa misma mañana (Pues Preston volvió un día antes de lo esperado, pero Pacífica no sabía de eso).

-Mamá, Papá. Me alegra que hayan regresado.

-Igualmente nos alegra verte de nuevo, cariño-Contestó Priscilla.

-Mmmm es bueno regresar a casa-Agregó Preston-Pacífica, debemos hablar

-Está bien ¿Y de qué se trata?-Preguntó Pacífica.

-Tu madre y yo estuvimos hablando durante el viaje de vuelta sobre una situación importante, una negociación.

-¿Y eso debería importarme por…?

-Porque se trata de enriquecer más a la familia a través de un tratado. Te presento a la familia Maximoff.

Luego que Preston dijera eso, en las puertas de la entrada de la Mansión Northwest se abrieron para darle paso a una pareja de adultos y un joven de aproximadamente 12 años, los tres eran de pelo rubio y ojos azules, como si fueran súper modelos o actores o algo así, lo que eran seguro es que eran una familia de la alta sociedad. Los hombres de la familia llevaban puesto un saco y corbata con sus respectivas tallas y la mujer llevaba puesto un vestido rojo escarlata con tacones con el respectivo color.

-Buenos Días, Preston. Es un honor estar aquí presente en la Mansión Northwest-Saludó el señor Maximoff que tiene una barba.

-El honor es mío, señor Maximoff-Contestó Preston.

-Mmmm nada mal, Priscilla-Saludó la señora Maximoff observando los alrededores de la mansión.

-Imagínese lo mucho que nuestros antepasados han trabajado para lograr lo que nosotros tenemos ahora-Contestó Priscilla.

-Vaya, tu debes ser la famosa Pacifica Northwest, es un encanto conocerte al fin. Eres más bonita en persona-Aseguró el joven Maximoff con tono arrogante.

-¿Y tú eres...?-Preguntó Pacífica con duda.

-Oh, mis modales. Soy Max Maximoff, hijo del exitoso matrimonio de Maksim y Masha Maximoff y somos los dueños de la industria petrolera más importante de Rusia. Lógicamente somos millonarios, bueno corrección, multimillonarios-Dijo Max arrogantemente-Oye, te gustaría que fuéramos a comer algo. Conozco un excelente lugar para nosotros ¿Que dices?

-Oye, me gustaría pero…-Contestó Pacífica inventando una excusa para no salir con ese engreído, pues sabía bien que era para una negociación o algo así.

-Cariño, tu madre y yo vamos a charlar con los señores Maximoff, ustedes dos vayan a divertirse-Interrumpió Preston.

-Pero papá…

-¿Hay algún inconveniente, Pacífica?-Preguntó su padre seriamente hacia su hija, pues él sabía que ella estaba saliendo últimamente con los chicos Pines pero Pacífica no sabía que él sabía y él fingía no saber nada sobre esa situación.

-(Suspiro) No padre, no lo hay-Respondió Pacífica para no mencionar nada relacionado con los Pines, pues sabía lo que su padre era capaz de hacer para separarla de su mejor amiga y de su posible interés amoroso-¿Y qué esperamos, Max?

-Excelente nena, sígueme hacia mi limo-Exclamó Max antes de tomar la mano de la rubia, la cual Pacífica se molestó pero no dijo nada.

-Ay Dipper ¿En qué me metí?-Dijo Pacífica hacia sí misma sin que Max ni nadie se diera cuenta de su lamento.

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo había un auto en las calles de Gravity Falls, el conductor no era nada más y nada menos que Stanley Pines y en el asiento trasero estaban los gemelos misterios, Dipper y Mabel Pines, Stanford Pines había decidido quedarse en la Cabaña del Misterio para cuidar la cabaña y a la vez, continuar con sus locos inventos e investigaciones. Pero por alguna extraña razón estaban atrapados en un tráfico.

-Recuérdame para qué estamos aquí-Preguntó Dipper

-Tenemos que ir a comprar unas cosas para la cabaña, ya casi nos quedamos sin comida y tenemos que ir a comprar-Contestó Stan sin desviar su mirada hacia el frente.

-¿Por qué tardamos tanto? Llevamos aquí más de media hora-Se quejó Mabel.

-No lo sé. Cerraron unas calles por un "evento importante". Creo que hay un famoso o alguien popular-Contestó Stan.

-¿Y quién es exactamente, porque si es tan importante para que cierren las calles?-Preguntó con duda el castaño.

-Pues no lo sé, no alcanzo ver quién es. Lo único que escucho son gritos de fanáticas obsesionadas y paparazzis.

-Deberíamos ir a ver, ya me picó la curiosidad-Sugirió la castaña.

-Pues que no te pique na…-Dijo Stan antes que Mabel saliera del auto de Stan por la curiosidad.

-Yo….la voy a vigilar-Exclamó el joven Pines antes de salir a seguir a su hermana gemela.

-(suspiro) Los niños de ahora-Dijo Stan rendido.

Luego de esa escena, los gemelos caminaron donde había una gran multitud de personas, entre ellos fanáticas obsesivas y paparazzis. Los gemelos aún no sabían de quién se trataba, lo que vieron fue que una limosina se estaba estacionando al frente de un restaurante elegante.

-OMG, es él-Gritó una chica que estaba cerca de los gemelos.

-Sí, es él-Afirmó otra chica pelirroja.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó Mabel a una fanática.

-Cómo que no sabes quién es, es Max Maximoff-Contestó la fanática.

-¿Y?-Preguntó Dipper sin importarle.

-El es el chico más popular y rico de su pueblo. Es extranjero-Dijo la fanática antes de desmayarse.

-Bueno, tenemos que ver quién es, para ver si es tan apuesto como dicen-Sugirió Mabel con ojos de ilusión .

-No lo sé Mabel. Ese sujeto parece ser un engreído.

-Es eso o estás celoso-Dijo Mabel molestando a su hermano.

-¿Por qué estaría celoso de ese torpe?-Preguntó el castaño con molestia.

-Tal vez porque él está hablando con Pacífica y están saliendo juntos justo ahora-Respondió la mayor de los gemelos señalando dónde están Max y Pacífica tomados de la mano y saludando a las cámaras (lógicamente la rubia fingía solo para no generar escándalos en la prensa) Sin duda Dipper se molestó mucho.

-Mabel….¿Cual es el plan para entrar?-Preguntó un Dipper celoso.

-Sígueme.

Luego de eso, los gemelos misterios pasaron discretamente entre la multitud cada uno con una meta, Mabel para ver si el chico era guapo y Dipper para tal vez golpearlo en la cara por lo acababa de ver. Mientras con la "pareja" millonaria, están camino a la entrada del restaurante, pues claro no eran ignorados por la prensa y los paparazzis.

-Jeje ya casi entramos...pero antes-Dijo Max antes de dejar por unos segundos a la rubia para posar ante las cámaras y autografiar para sus fanáticas y este le guiña el ojo a unas fanáticas.

-OMG. Me guiñó el ojo-Gritó de felicidad una de las fanáticas.

-Ni lo sueñes, fué a mí.

-Ninguna de las dos, es obvio que era para mí-Afirmó otra fanática antes que esas tres se empiezan a pelear como fanáticas obsesivas.

-Vé por ellas, vamos-Dijo el alcalde Tyler que apareció de la nada apoyando la pelea.

-Lucha de fanáticas...esto sí que vende-Afirmó Stan que estaba grabando la pelea, pues dejó el auto en el tráfico para comprar algunas cosas y como vió la pelea decidió grabar para ganar dinero (Que esperarse de Stan)

-Ahora sí nena, es hora de comer-Dijo el rubio hacia su "novia" antes de ingresar al restaurante-Por cierto, no dejes entrar paparazzis ni nadie con una cámara, ¿Ok?-Pidió el joven Maximoff a uno de sus guardaespaldas que era un hombre musculoso que este solo ascendió con la cabeza y me puso en medio de la puerta para que la "cita" de Pacífica y Max no fuera interrumpida.

Mientras tanto, los gemelos Pines estaban camuflados en la multitud observando los hechos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Como pasaremos sobre el guardia?-Preguntó el castaño a su hermana.

-Déjeselo a Mabel, tengo un plan.

-No sé que me dá más miedo, el guardia o que tú tengas un plan.

-Tú solo confía en mí y sígueme-Contesto la castaña antes de que se fuera de la zona a una tienda de disfraces.

El joven Pines solo siguió a su hermana gemela hacia la tienda bizarra. Por suerte, ambos hermanos tenían dinero gracias a su tío, se disfrazaron de meseros elegantes para que el guardia los dejara pasar. Al llegar con el guardaespaldas de Max dijeron que ambos trabajaban ahí, el guardia buscó en los rostros de ambos un punto débil para ver si ellos estaban mintiendo, pero por suerte no lo encontró y los dejó pasar. La entrada por infiltración fué un éxito, o al menos eso parecía.

-Bien hecho Mabel. Tu plan funcionó.

-Dipper hermanito ¿Cuando vas a aprender que todos mis planes funcionan?

-Ils ne se tiennent pas là à ne rien faire. Nous avons un grand dîner à préparer. Donc, aller à la cuisine pour travailler (No se queden ahí sin hacer nada. Tenemos una gran cena que preparar. Así que vayan a la cocina a trabajar)-Ordenó el chef del restaurante creyendo que Dipper y Mabel disfrazados de meseros eran trabajadores.

-¿Qué dijo?-Preguntó la joven Pines a su hermano.

-Esto no fue una buena idea-Contestó el castaño al entender lo que el chef francés dijo, pues Dipper entendía algo el francés.

Mientras, con la "pareja" millonaria juvenil de Gravity Falls que estaban en una mesa romántica para dos personas.

-Y entonces le dije "No eres tú soy yo….Mentira, si eres tu"-Contó Max una anécdota antes de reírse finamente. Al notar que su pareja rubia no le dirigía la palabra, estaba pensativa-Oye nena ¿Estás bien? No has hablado desde que salimos de tu mansión-Preguntó el rubio a la joven Northwest pero ella no contestó, solo dio un pequeño suspiro-Escucha, no sé porqué estás así y ni me interesa. Pero apuesto mil billetes a que después que llegue nuestra comida estarás mejor.

-Si si como digas, Max

-¡Ah! Monsieur Maximoff ¿Ya decidió que van a comer?-Preguntó un Dipper vestido de mesero. Claro, ni Max ni Pacífica logro distinguirlo, pues el castaño se puso un bigote falso que parece real antes de entrar al restaurante.

-Emm sí. Deseo lo mejor y más caro que haya aquí y creo que también para la dama ¿Cierto?-Preguntó el rubio fijando su mirada a la rubia.

-¿Ah? A sí si lo que sea que haya-Contestó la rubia cortante.

-Como ordene, Monsieur y Mademoiselle-Fingió Dipper para ocultar su enojo por los celos que tenía. Luego se retiró de ahí para cumplir con su "trabajo" de mesero.

Luego, pasó un cierto lapso de tiempo para que le entregara su orden. Pero antes el mesero Pines se topó con su hermana que se estaba encargando de la cocina por órdenes de su "jefe".

-Dipper, tenías razón. Este plan no es una de mis mejores ideas…..Oye ¿La cocina debería hacer eso?-Preguntó Mabel antes de señalar la cocina que se estaba quemando y luego se dirigió hacia el fuego con un extintor para apagar las llamas.

-Por suerte ya casi completamos la misión.

-¿Teníamos una misión?.

-Tú solo improvisa, yo me encargo del resto.

Después de esa charla, Dipper traía la orden del engreído de Max y de Pacífica que era una langosta con diferentes tipos de especias únicas y caras, luego de que casi le lleva la orden se tropieza y le cae toda la comida al joven Maximoff, haciendo que la rubia se riera un poco y haciendo que el rubio se enojara con el mesero.

-¡Qué tipo de restaurante es este! ¡Y QUÉ TIPO DE MESERO ERES, TORPE!-Gritó con rabia el rubio fijando su mirada asesina al "mesero" que estaba en el suelo. Luego sin que Dipper se diera cuenta se le cae el bigote falso cuando se levanta del suelo, la joven Northwest se sorprendió que Dipper estuviera aquí-¿Y quién es este campesino?-Preguntó Max burlándose del castaño.

-Dipper ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Yo...emmm...emm...trabajo aquí….medio tiempo-Fingió Dipper para no meterse en un problema más grande que el que ya estaba metido.

-No eres bueno mintiendo, ¿Verdad, Dipper? Así te llamas, cierto-Preguntó el rubio engreído.

-¿Y a tí que te importa?-Volvió a preguntar el joven Pines un poco alterado.

-Relájate, amigo .No te enseñaron que interrumpir una pareja es de mala educación-Respondió el joven Maximoff.

-Y desde cuando te importa Pacífica si lo único que piensas es en tí mismo-Dijo Dipper confrontando a Max.

-Dipper, en serio no digas…-Exclamó la rubia antes que fuera interrumpida.

-Escucha Dipper,¿Por qué metes tus narices donde no te llaman? Debería volver a casa con tu mamita-Exclamó Max burlándose otra vez del castaño antes de darle la espalda para continuar con su cita.

-CÁLLATE, NIÑO MIMADO SIN CEREBRO, RUBIO ENGREÍDO Y TORPE-Gritó Dipper con toda la rabia del momento. El joven Maximoff al escuchar eso se enfadó demasiado apretando sus puños, no por los insultos sino por el hecho que es el primer y único chico que lo confronta y sin miedo de él.

-¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste?¿Sabes quién soy yo?-Preguntó el rubio con rabia volteando a ver al joven Pines dándole una mirada asesina al castaño

-BASTA-Gritó Pacífica-Max, no le hagas nada, yo hablaré con él. Esto es solo un malentendido-Suplicó la rubia para que Max no le hiciera nada a su amigo castaño.

-Ahg esta bien, pero luego volvemos con lo nuestro.

-Dipper, venga-Dijo Pacífica llevando al castaño a un lugar a solas donde nadie los puede escuchar-¿Pero qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?

-Pués es difícil de explicar, veras, todo fue plan de Mabel al principio pero ví que ese torpe te trata como si fueras cualquier cosa y no puedo permitir eso-Explicó Dipper.

-Dipper, me agrada que me defiendas-Dijo Pacífica con un leve sonrojo-Pero no puedo hacer nada, solo estoy saliendo con él porque nuestros padres tienen negocios compartidos o algo así-Contestó la rubia un poco desanimada.

-Entonces, tus padres te obligan a estar con alguien que tu no quieres, ok esta vez se pasaron.

-Sí, se que es ridículo pero te recomiendo que salgas de aquí, no quiero que te lastime. Además, si mi padre se dá cuenta de lo nuestro, hará lo que sea para que no nos volvamos a ver ni a tí ni a Mabel-Sugirió la joven Northwest. Dipper al analizar y pensar bien la situación decidió acatar el consejo de Pacífica.

-(suspiro) Esta bien, pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver de una u otra forma-Contestó Dipper antes de alejarse de Pacífica y de Max y buscar a Mabel para retirarse del lugar.

Fué una gran caminata silenciosa la de los gemelos, por suerte cuando salieron ya no había camarógrafos ni paparazzis, posiblemente se hayan aburrido o tenían cosas más importantes que hacer. Los gemelos misterio llegaron por fin a la querida Cabaña del Misterio, al entrar a la tienda se fueron a la sala donde estaba su tío Stan contando el dinero ganado en ese día.

-¿Donde se metieron? ¿Y por qué llevan puesto ropa elegante? Parecen meseros.

-Una larga historia-Contestó un Dipper sin ánimos.

-Ya sé lo que te va a alegrar el día-Dijo Mabel antes de agarrar a su querido cerdito Pato-Un abrazo de cerdito-Contestó la castaña antes de darle su cerdito a su desanimado hermano menor. Este le dió un abrazo a Pato.

-Creo que funciona, gracias Mabel.

-Mire el lado positivo, ni que ese torpe de Max se fuera a casar con Pacífica-Afirmó Mabel con seguridad. Pero antes de cantar victoria había un televisor en la sala de la cabaña que daba un reportaje importante.

-Último momento. La celebridad del pueblo Pacifica Northwest se comprometerá con la celebridad rusa Max Maximoff en matrimonio por un acuerdo que se hizo en ambos padres para enriquecer ambas familias y se invita a la gente de la alta sociedad de diferentes partes del mundo para la gran fiesta de mascaradas donde ambos jóvenes firmarán el Tratado Maximoff-Northwest esta noche en la Mansión Maximoff en las lejanías de Gravity Falls. En otras noticias….-Narró la reportera Sandra Jiménez antes de que el joven Pines apagara el televisor.

-Oh vamos, es enserio.

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión Northwest.

-¿Pero qué? ¡No pueden hacer tal cosa! ¡No me casaré con él!

-Tranquila, no se casarán aún, son jóvenes. Solo firmarán un tratado entre ambas familias y cuando ambos sean mayores de edad se casarán-Explicó Preston a su hija.

-Papá no voy a hacerlo, no lo quiero y apenas lo conozco hoy-Contestó Pacífica.

-Pués vas a hacerlo por la familia quieras o no-Respondió Preston.

-¿Es por la familia o por tí mismo?-Preguntó la rubia antes que su padre sonara la campana que la manipula por alguna extraña razón.

-De todas formas tienes que hacerlo, ya todo está planeando. No hay vuelta atrás. Ahora vete a buscar un vestido y una máscara para esta noche, usé el que quieras, es tu fiesta.

-Bueno, al menos puedo escoger el vestido que quiera-Contestó la joven Northwest antes de irse a su habitación para llorar en silencio por tal injusticia y luego cambiarse para la fiesta.

Luego, en la Cabaña del Misterio.

-Bueno Dipper, hasta aquí llegan mis planes de conseguirte pareja-Aseguró Mabel desilusionada.

-No, aún no, le prometí a Pacífica que volvería a verla de uno u otro modo y pienso cumplir mi promesa-Afirmó Dipper.

-Hermano ¿Qué planeas exactamente?.

-Voy a rescatar a Pacífica y necesitaré ayuda. Creo que vamos a infiltrarnos a una fiesta-Dijo Dipper decidido a aplicar su plan

 **Continuará…**

 **Ja, ya llevamos 8 capítulos de esta increíble historia, un capítulo más y llegaremos a la mitad de esto.**

 **Buenas Noticias: Ya tengo página en Facebook, los lectores que tienen cuenta en Facebook pueden buscarme como ReaderandWriter9000. Aquí publicaré actualizaciones, notas, sorpresas y un poco de humor. Ya saben, me buscan en Facebook XD.**

 **Y esto es todo por este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews para opinar, preguntar, dar sugerencias, etc. que yo respondo reviews en la próxima actualización. Voy a responder el review del capítulo anterior.**

 **sebastianrc0805: Muchas gracias, me alegra que hayas decidido seguir esta increíble historia. Y lo de la actualización rápida resulta que estoy de vacaciones y como no tengo muchas cosas importantes, decido escribir los capítulos (Tarda más de lo que creí XD) Y desde el primer capítulo les prometí un nuevo capítulo cada tres día y sigo invicto, por lo cual el próximo capítulo será publicado el 27 de Diciembre (fecha con posible cambio por ser las últimas fiestas) La idea de las copias de Dipper me gustó mucho que incluirlos en un próximo capítulo, como tengo un boceto a mano de los capítulos decidí quitar el capítulo 12 de esta historia que originalmente iba a ser como un corto, pero gracias a tu idea, agregare las copias perdidas de Dipper en el capítulo 12 de esta historia. Un agradecimiento especial de parte de mí.**

 **Antes de finalizar les deseo una Feliz Navidad a todos los lectores de esta historia, que disfruten, pasen tiempo con sus familias y coman mucho XD.**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y hasta el próximo capítulo y les deseo nuevamente una FELIZ NAVIDAD queridos lectores y lectoras.**


	9. La Fiesta de las Mascaradas

**NUEVO CAPÍTULO (PAM, PAM, PAM) Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y aquí les presento otro increíble capítulo de este increíble fic "El Nuevo Romance de Dipper" Me alegra que esta historia ya pasó de los 10 favs y los 10 follows por lo cual les agradezco a todos y todas.**

 **Aclaración, mi página de Facebook la borré por motivos personales, si desean que tenga una página para publicar actualizaciones, notas, humor y esas cosas me lo dicen en los reviews o en mensaje privado.**

 **Es increíble, este capítulo marca que ya estamos a la mitad de esta historia y me va a doler mucho cuando les anuncie que se aproxima el final de este fic. Pero no será el último fic que publique y espero que cada uno haya podido disfrutar la Navidad con sus familias y que hayan comido mucho XD.**

 **Sin más que agregar, que comience este increible capítulo.**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic**

" **El Nuevo Romance de Dipper"**

 **Capítulo 9: "La Fiesta de las Mascaradas"**

En la noche de Gravity Falls en la Cabaña del Misterio estaba Dipper, Mabel, Stan y Ford en la sala, el castaño estaba decidido a rescatar a su amiga del compromiso que le impuso sus malvados padres. Pero Dipper sabía que no iba a poder hacerlo solo, necesitaba ayuda para aplicar su plan estratégico de infiltración.

-Muy bien chicos, esto es lo que haremos…

-Oye, no voy a ser parte de esto-Interrumpió Stan.

-Vamos tío Stan, no podemos hacer esto sin tí-Dijo Mabel intentando convencer a su tío.

-Nada de lo que digas me va a hacer cambiar de opinión-Negó Stan.

-Vamos Stanley, si tú estuvieras en los zapatos de Dipper, nosotros te ayudaremos. Hazlo por Dipper-Dijo Ford intentando convencer a su hermano.

-...(suspiro) Esta bien, solo lo haré por mi sobrino-Contestó Stan vencido-¿Y cuál es tu loco plan de rescate de tu "novia"?

-Uno, no es mi novia-Respondió el castaño con un leve sonrojo-Dos, esto es lo que haremos-Dijo el joven Pines antes de que los cuatro se reúnen en un círculo para que el castaño el susurre el plan que aparentemente no tiene margen de error.

-Muy bien, hagámoslo-Afirmó Mabel.

-Tío Stan ¿Aun tienes las identificaciones falsas?-Preguntó Dipper.

-Siempre las tengo ¿Por qué preguntas?-Preguntó Stan con duda.

-Porque las necesitaremos. Mabel, es hora de una "transformación"-Afirmó Dipper decidido a aplicar lo que ha planeado.

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión Northwest, Pacífica ya había decidido qué vestido usará para su fiesta en la Mansión Maximoff que está en los límites de Gravity Falls. Ella decidió usar su vestido verde lago y también tenía una máscara que parecía un antifaz del mismo color para que combine con el vestido. Estaba lista para ir a su fiesta y se fué caminando hacia la limusina de sus padres que estos la estaban esperando en dicho vehículo. El viaje en el lujoso vehículo fué muy silencioso sobre todo por parte de la rubia y su madre notó esto.

-Cariño ¿Estás bien? No has dicho ni una sola palabra desde que salimos-Preguntó Priscilla un poco preocupada, pero Pacífica no le dirigió una palabra solo soltó un pequeño suspiro-Vamos hija, no puedes estar así, es tu fiesta. Eso se hizo especialmente para tí.

-No te preocupes, apuesto que cuando inicie esta fiesta se alegrará, te lo aseguro-Agregó Preston sin darle tanta importancia al asunto.

-Tal..vez-Contestó la rubia cortante.

Luego de eso llegaron a la Mansión Maximoff que estaba dicha familia esperandolos en la entrada de la lujosa mansión en una colina lejana de Gravity Falls. En esa mansión se están reuniendo celebridades millonarias y multimillonarias como deportistas, actores, dueños de empresas, entre otro tipos de personas. Al bajarse la familia Northwest de la limusina estaban los anfitriones de la fiesta, o sea, los Maximoff en la entrada para recibirlos amistosamente.

-¡Vaya Preston! Que bueno que estén presentes en nuestra mansión-Saludó Maksim el padre de Max.

-No me perdería este evento por nada-Contestó Preston.

-Y bien, esta noche era el mayor éxito de nuestra familia hasta el momento-Dijo Masha la madre de Max.

-Todo esto es por los niños-Afirmó Priscilla con orgullo.

-Mi lady, te ves hermosa esta noche-Exclamó Max hacia su "prometida".

-Emmm gracias...creo-Contestó Pacífica con duda.

-Hoy es tu noche Pacífica, diviértete-Dijo Preston hacia su hija.

-Vamos nena, es nuestra noche-Dijo Max llevando a Pacífica al interior de la Mansión Maximoff que es un gran lugar, un poco más grande que la Mansión Northwest.

-*Solo espero que esta pesadilla termine*-Pensó la rubia antes de seguir al rubio engreído.

Luego de que ambos jóvenes se fueran los padres de ambos se quedaron hablando cerca de la entrada antes de ingresar a la lujosa Mansión de los Maximoff. Era un poco más grande que la de los Northwest y estaba hecha de oro fino. Pero antes de que los padres entraran a la fiesta de mascaradas notaron que otro auto estaba llegando al lugar, era un auto un poco viejo y notaron que se bajaron tres personas desconocidas, uno era un hombre que se notaba que era mayor con pelo negro y blanco en los bordes y un poco de barba blanca y tenía un poco de músculo y tenía un antifaz azul. Otro era un chico no más de doce años con un smoking y tenía pelo negro y tenía una máscara parecida a la de "El Zorro". Y la otra era una chica de la misma edad del anterior solo que con un vestido lila y pelirroja y con una máscara veneciana. Estos tres se toparon con Preston, Priscilla, Maksim y Masha.

-¿Y ustedes quienes son?-Preguntó Preston un poco confundido.

-Me parecen familiar, los he visto antes ¿No?-Preguntó Priscilla.

-Nop...no nos hemos presentado. Soy Don Dólares-Se presentó el hombre mayor-Y ellos son mis hijos Dylan y Danna Dólares.

-Mucho gusto, señores Northwest y Maximoff-Saludó Dylan.

-Y somos los dueños de industrias automotrices-Agregó Danna.

-Y bien. Don, ven con nosotros, tenemos que negociar. Niños, vayan a divertirse, de seguro se llevaran bien con Pacífica y con Max-Dijo Preston antes de irse con Don, su esposa y sus socios.

-Me pregunto quién será la tal Pacífica-Exclamó Dylan.

-Y el tal Max-Agregó Danna.

Luego de esa incómoda charla con los adultos ambos hermanos se dirigieron hacia el interior de la mansión. Buscaron a los dos chicos entre tanta multitud, había más gente de la que se imaginaron hasta que por fin encontraron a la "pareja".

-¡Vaya! No me esperaba más invitados-Se sorprendió Max-¿Y ustedes son…?

-Soy Dylan Dólares y ella es mi hermana Danna-Contestó el pelinegro-Y ustedes deben ser Max Maximoff y Pacifica Northwest ¿Cierto?

-Si, asi es...Y bueno espero que disfruten esta fiesta, se acerca el baile de las mascaradas y al finalizar esta fiesta firmaremos el Tratado Maximoff-Northwest que nos casará cuando seamos mayores de edad ¿Genial, no?-Explicó Max a su invitado.

-Si por supuesto que genial, oye nos harías el favor de traernos bebidas. Ese largo viaje nos dió sed….Y sería descortés no atender a tus invitados-Pidió Dylan.

-Muy bien, enseguida se los traigo-Afirmó el rubio antes de retirarse para traer las bebidas para sus invitados y sin que se diera cuenta Danna lo seguía.

Mientras tanto, el señor Maximoff decidió hablar para que todos los presentes en la fiesta le pusieran atención.

-Damas y Caballeros presentes, les agradezco a todos por estar aquí. Es una noche importante para mi hijo que se compromete con la celebridad más popular de Gravity Fall, Oregon. Pacifica Northwest-Diciendo esto todos los presentes aplaudieron a eso-Pero antes de firmar el Tratado, tendremos un baile de mascaradas para finalizar esta bella noche y que empiece este baile.

Luego, cada uno empezaba a buscar pareja para el baile de las mascaradas y Dylan no era la excepción.

-Mi lady ¿Me darías el honor de bailar conmigo?-Preguntó Dylan antes de hacer una reverencia a la rubia.

-Si no hay otra opción-Diciendo esto el pelinegro le toma la mano a la rubia para empezar el baile.

Dylan tomó el brazo de la joven Northwest y se la llevó hacia el cuello de él mismo y pasó su brazo a la cintura de Pacífica y empezaron a bailar. El pelinegro bailaba bastante bien, algo que la rubia se sorprendió un poco. Mientras tanto, con Max que iba por las bebidas se le apareció Danna por sorpresa.

-Ahh, me sorprendiste, nena.

-Siempre molesto a mi hermano con eso-Contestó Danna con un tono gracioso.

-Me cautiva tu buen estilo del humor-Dijo esto con un tono seductor.

-Pero no era que estabas comprometido con la rubia-Preguntó con duda la pelirroja.

-Ella no está aquí-Respondió el rubio intentando seducir a la chica Dólares, pues este es un mujeriego. Hasta que notó algo extraño en el cabello de la "pelirroja"-¿Exactamente qué tienes en el cabello?-Preguntó Max con duda al notar un mechón de pelo castaño en la "pelirroja".

-Esto es….un poco de…..de….-Intentó explicar Danna.

-Mmmm no importa-Dijo Max antes de ver de lejos que Pacífica estaba bailando con otro chico, que era Dylan. Esto hizo que se enojara mucho y al analizar detenidamente la situación decidió agarrar un vaso de fresco y se fué donde estaba la pareja-Me disculpas un momento, nena.

-Oh oh, esto no saldrá nada bien-Exclamó Danna antes de seguir a Max sigilosamente.

Mientras tanto, con los señores Northwest, Maximoff y con Don Dólares estaban conversando de temas diferentes como negociaciones y uno que otro chiste formal para luego reírse de manera fina.

-Entonces le dije "Mi esposa aún me quiere…...aún me quiere golpear"-Dijo Don riéndose del chiste, pero el resto del grupo se quedó callado, pues era un chiste de divorcio y bueno, eran casados. Pero Preston notó algo extraño en Don, tenía un medallón de oro que era muy parecido al que tenía un viejo "amigo" de él, Stan Pines.

Luego, con la pareja que estaba bailando, el chico pelinegro bailaba muy bien, algo que la rubia se sorprendió mucho, no recordaba a alguien que bailara tan bien.

-¿En donde aprendiste a bailar tan bien, Dylan?-Preguntó Pacífica.

-Emmm lo aprendí….con una….amiga-Respondió Dylan tartamudeando y muy nervioso.

-Pues te enseño muy bien-Afirmó la rubia antes de notar que estaban en un momento un poco íntimo, ambos estaban muy cerca y la música era lenta y romántica. Dylan acerca su rostro hacia la rubia para darle un beso en sus labios pero ella se resiste, Dylan al ver su resistencia se alejó un poco y preguntó un poco dudoso.

-¿Por qué te resistes, es porque estás comprometida, cierto?-Preguntó con un tono triste.

-No es por eso, si Max me hubiera intentado besarme aún así resistiría. Es por otro-Contestó la rubia con un tono desanimado.

-¿Otro chico, lo conozco?

-No...no lo creo...él no está aquí.

-¿Y qué me dices de él, se nota que lo quieres?-Preguntó Dylan con duda.

-Bueno, él es humilde, lindo, inteligente. Él me odiaba al principio, de hecho era mutuo, pero después de conocernos mejor. Me mostró la verdad de mi familia y me mostró lo malo que yo era, pero él me dió una oportunidad de cambiar y gracias a él pude cambiar, aunque me lleve a unas locas aventuras. Aún así lo quiero-Explicó Pacífica.

-¿Lo amas?-Preguntó Dylan con seriedad.

-¡Que!

-Querer y amar a alguien son cosas muy diferentes. Querer es el afecto hacia cosas y amigos pero amar es darle afecto a la familia y a una persona en especial. ¿No pensaste en eso?-Preguntó el pelinegro con seriedad.

-Bueno….ahora que lo dices no lo había pensado…..creo que yo….que yo….yo lo…-Contestó la joven Northwest nerviosa por lo que iba a responder antes de que fuera interrumpida por algo inesperado.

Max había empujado al pelinegro con toda la rabia que hizo que esta cayera al suelo. Danna había llegado al lugar de los hechos que se había sorprendido de lo ocurrido, al igual que todos los presentes incluyendo a los padres de Pacífica y los de Max y lógicamente Don.

-Este baile era especial….PARA MÍ-Gritó Max con rabia.

-Oye rubio-Dijo Dylan antes de incorporarse-No es mi culpa que tú la hayas dejado sola casi toda la fiesta solo por tu ego, lo único que hice fue acompañarla cuando tú no estabas, y eso que te casarás con ella, eso es inaceptable.

-¡Vaya! Me sorprende tu valentía, Dylan…..o mejor dicho-Diciendo esto Max le echó el refresco en el pelo negro de Dylan revelando que no era negro natural, era un tinte barato. Mostrando que realmente era castaño y era nada más y nada menos que…-¡Dipper Pines!

Al ver esta revelación todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos, pero Preston estaba enojado al saber esto, sabía lo que significaba, pero decidió no hacer nada para no hacer más escándalos de los que ya habían.

-Dipper ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Preguntó Pacífica sorprendida.

-No hay tiempo de explicar, tenemos que salir de aquí antes que…

-¿Antes de que, Pines?-Dijo Max estando al frente de ambos chicos-Escucha Dipper, pensé que solo eras un simple campesino que solo molestaría por celos, pero creo que te subestime. Eres un gran adversario, impresionante tu plan de infiltración, lograste entrar ¿Pero lograrás salir?-Preguntó con un tono arrogante pues estaba llamando a la seguridad de la Mansión Maximoff que eran hombres uniformados con armas taser, aparentemente era el final para el castaño-Este es tu problema, estás solo-Afirmó Max.

-Hay algo que tú no sabes, yo nunca estoy solo-Contestó Dipper antes que hiciera una señal con las manos que hizo que llegara "Danna" que reveló que realmente era Mabel y también llegó "Don" que realmente era Stan.

Estos dos empezaron a pelear con los guardias, Mabel al noquear a uno de ellos le quitó el arma taser y empezó a dispararle a otros guardias que los dejó inmóviles. Stan golpeaba a los guardias con sus propios puños (y claro con sus manoplas de oro XD) Todos los presentes se asustaron y empezaron a salir de la Mansión Maximoff corriendo. Dipper le toma de la mano de Pacífica para escapar de la mansión, pero alguien los interceptó.

-¿Crees que vas a robarme a mí prometida?-Preguntó Max enojado.

-Tú no la amas, solo te interesa el dinero y en tí mismo-Le contestó Dipper desafiando.

-¿Y a tí que te interesa este asunto? Esto es para gente de la alta sociedad. Tú no lo entenderías-Preguntó el rubio arrogantemente.

-Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué la tratas como si fuera cualquier cosa-Contradijo el castaño.

-¿Por qué hablas como si te importara Pacífica?-Preguntó el joven Maximoff.

-Porque….porque….yo...yo….(suspiro) Porque yo la amo….Lo dudaba mucho al principio pero ahora tengo claro mis verdaderos sentimientos, Escucha, no sé si ella sienta lo mismo hacia mí, pero estoy seguro que ella no siente nada por tí, porque eres egoísta y ni siquieras la escuchas-Explicó Dipper agachando un poco la cabeza. Pacifica estaba sorprendida por las palabras del castaño, nadie le había dicho algo así antes-Y si es necesario, pelearé contigo y con cualquier cosa que me interfiera con tal de estar con ella-Dijo esto último alzando la mirada hacia Max que se impactado por su atrevimiento.

-Me impresiona tu valor, Pines…..Pero esto no te salvará ahora….Me casaré con Pacífica aunque tenga que eliminarte-Contestó el rubio antes de lanzarse al ataque contra Dipper.

-Dipper, cuida…-Advirtió Pacífica pero era muy tarde.

Empezó la batalla entre Dipper y Max. Había un poco de todo, golpes, patadas, esas cosas. Era una batalla muy equitativa, a veces el castaño tenía la ventaja, pero la recuperaba Max luego de un tiempo y viceversa, Pacífica sólo contemplaba la batalla entre ambos chicos. Luego en otra parte Mabel y Stan lograron derrotar a unos guardias, pero cada vez venían más. Por ente ambos decidieron huir hacia el auto para recoger a Dipper y a Pacífica. Mientras tanto, Dipper logró ganarle al rubio por poco, aparentemente había ganado.

-Se acabó Max-Dijo un Dipper cansado y con un poco de moretones al igual que el rubio.

-Dipper...hay algo que no sabes de mí…-Exclamó Max acercándose lentamente hacia el castaño.

-¿Y que es?-Preguntó el joven Pines con duda.

-QUE YO NO JUEGO LIMPIO-Afirmó el joven Maximoff ante de sacar un taser manual para chocarlo en su espalda haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

-AGGHH-Gritó Dipper del dolor retorciéndose en el suelo.

-Sí, retuercete Dipper, este dolor solo se terminará si te rindes.

-Ja...más...me...rendi...ré-Contestó Dipper con debilidad.

-Que así sea-Respondió Max antes de darle otra descarga con el taser al cuerpo debilitado del castaño y reírse malévolamente. No hasta que Pacífica le diera un golpe fuerte en la cara, tan fuerte que quedó inconsciente.

-Dipper ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó la rubia con preocupación.

-Estoy...bi..en-Respondió Dipper con dificultad.

-Te ayudaré, tú me rescataste de este compromiso, ahora es mi turno-Afirmó la joven Northwest antes de cargar a Dipper con dificultad y llevarlo hasta la salida de la Mansión. Por suerte el auto de Stan estaba cerca.

-Dipper ¿Qué te pasó?-Preguntó Mabel con angustia.

-Larga historia...pero...vámonos rápido de aquí….no tardarán en venir-Contestó el castaño antes que ambas chicas ayudarán a Dipper a meterlo en los asientos traseros del vehículo.

-Pacífica Elise Northwest, detente en este instante-Interrumpió Preston que logró seguir a su hija pero no lo suficiente para agarrarla-Vuelva aquí, firma el tratado y no tendrás muchos problemas más de los que tienes-Pidió su padre exigentemente a su hija, pero ella no contestó nada ni se movió-¿Te atreves a desafiarnos?-Preguntó Preston antes de sacar y sonar la campana que la manipulaba.

-No soy tu marioneta, padre-Afirmó Pacífica antes de entrar al auto de Stan.

-ARRANCA, AHORA-Gritó Mabel.

-Con gusto-Respondió Stan arrancando con su auto alejándose de Preston y de la Mansión Maximoff-Adiós, torpes-Gritó Stan antes que este se perdiera en la vista.

-SIGAN A ESE AUTO-Gritó Maksim el padre de Max que había llegado.

-No, ya perdimos suficiente hoy-Afirmó Preston.

-PERO SE LLEVAN A LA PROMETIDA DE MI HIJO Y A TU HIJA-Gritó el hombre Maximoff con enojo.

-Dejen que disfruten su victoria. Por que luego sentirán la verdadera caída. Cariño, nos vamos-Exclamó Preston antes de retirarse del lugar con su esposa dirigiéndose a su limusina.

Tiempo después en esa misma noche, Max despertó del sueño que le provocó cierta rubia. Al recordar los últimos eventos, salió desesperado de la mansión y notó que el auto de Stan ya no estaba. En vez de eso, estaban sus padres con enojo en su rostro.

-¡Max Maximoff!-Gritó Maksim su padre para luego golpearlo en una mejilla-Nos has fallado por primera vez.

-Estamos muy decepcionados de ti. Un Maximoff jamás pierde ante un campesino-Agregó su madre Masha antes que ambos se retiraran de ahí entrando a la Mansión Maximoff.

Max se quedó decepcionado de sí mismo. Era la primera vez que perdía con alguién de una clase más baja que él. El rubio apretó sus puños con rabia.

-¡DIPPER PINES, ME VENGARÉ POR LO QUE ME HAS HECHO! ¡NADIE SE BURLA DE MAX MAXIMOFF!-Gritó con rabia y furia al cielo estrellado de la noche-¿Qué es eso?-Se preguntó a sí mismo al notar que una luz azul iluminaba un arbusto cerca del bosque.

El no lo pensó dos veces y se fué a investigar que era la misteriosa luz azul. Entró al bosque y notó un artefacto raro para él. Parecía un collar con una piedra azul que iluminaba. Max tenía un mal presentimiento de este pero no escuchó a su conciencia y se colocó el "collar" alrededor de su propio cuello.

-Mmm combina bien conmigo…..AGGGGGHHHHHHH-Gritó el rubio de la energía que sentía antes de caer al suelo, mostrando sus aterradores ojos azules sin pupilas. Aparentemente era obra de la magia del artefacto.

 **Continuará...**

 **Demonios, más misterios ¿No creen? Me imaginé la escena final y me asusté a mi mismo XD. Y sí, ese Max es el O.C más odioso y detestable que he creado (Creo que su personalidad combina bien como para un villano) También me imagine la batalla entre Dipper y Max, fue épico XD.**

 **Este es todo por este capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Dejen reviews para conocer su opinión acerca del progreso de la historia, o del capítulo, o un consejo, lo que sea (excepto ofender) Y antes de terminar voy a contestar los reviews de la actualización "navideña":**

 **profesorslendy: Me agrada que te guste esa sorpresa inesperada y eso que faltan muchas más que de seguro te asombraran y te gustara.**

 **PurinNeeChan: Muchas gracias por apoyarme desde el principio aunque no me diera cuenta XD. Claro ya pudiste ver el plan de Dipper y si quedó algo que no se explicó bien (que yo lo sé) tranquila, se explicará en el próximo capítulo. Y creo que usted ama el Dipcífica al igual que yo. VIVA DIPCIFICA (Se me salió XD)**

 **Y eso es todo por esta actualización, soy ReaderandWriter9000 y hasta el próximo capítulo, queridos lectores y lectoras.**


	10. Una Noche de Confesiones

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ADELANTADO, NUEVO CAPÍTULO. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y aquí les traigo otro emmm romántico capítulo de mi medio famoso fic "El Nuevo Romance de Dipper"**

 **Realmente no tengo nada que decir, así que de una vez que comience el romance.**

 **Aclaración:** **"Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencia:** **Este capítulo puede ser un poco meloso (tranquilos, solo será poco) lealo bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic**

" **El Nuevo Romance de Dipper"**

 **Capítulo 10: "Una Noche de Confesiones"**

La oscuridad y las estrellas gobernaban la noche de Gravity Falls, una noche de lucha y rescate, al menos lo era para la familia Pines. El rescate de Pacífica fué un éxito, o algo así pues no todo salió como esperaban pero al menos cumplieron su objetivo. Estaban en el auto de Stan rumbo a la Cabaña del Misterio, lógicamente Stan estaba al volante del vehículo, Dipper estaba en el asiento trasero dormido, pues estaba débil por la descarga eléctrica que le dió ese imbécil de Max Maximoff. A su lado estaba Mabel y Pacífica, una en cada lado del castaño inconsciente.

-Creo que los perdimos-Exclamó Stan sin quitar su mirada al frente.

-Sí, eso creo-Contestó Mabel.

-No puedo creer que hayan esto toda esta locura solo por mí-Dijo Pacífica.

-Eres nuestra amiga, los amigos se ayudan entre sí-Respondió la castaña.

-Además, tu "novio" fué que me convenció de estar en esta loca fuga. Si no fuera por eso, no estuviéramos aquí-Agregó Stan si quitar su mirada del volante.

-Dipper no es mi novio-Afirmó la rubia con un leve sonrojo.

-Nunca dijimos nombres-Dijo la joven Pines dejando a Pacífica en "Jaque Mate". Esta solo ocultó su rostro porque su cara estaba tan roja como tomate-Oh, alguien se sonrojó.

-No estoy sonrojada-Negó la joven Northwest con molestia y su innegable rostro sonrojado.

-Aceptalo, te gusta Dipper-Insistió la castaña.

-No es cierto-Negó Pacífica nuevamente.

-Sigue diciéndote eso, no puedes ocultarlo por mucho tiempo-Insistió nuevamente Mabel.

-Niña, es lógico que te gusta a mi sobrino. Con solo escucharte es obvio lo que sientes-Dijo Stan metiéndose en la conversación sin distraerse del volante.

-(suspiro)...Esta bien, si es cierto. Siento algo por Dipper desde esa noche en la Mansión más las aventuras que hemos pasado ¿Ya, contenta?-Preguntó la rubia antes que Mabel gritara como una fanática obsesionada, el milagro fué que el castaño no se despertara por ese grito.

-LO SABÍA, LO SABÍA-Gritó la castaña con alegría.

-Baja la voz ¿Quieren?-Se quejó Stan.

-No pienso seguir hablando del tema-Dijo la joven Northwest intentando evadir el tema.

-Un consejo niña. Si realmente lo quieres, debes actuar pronto. El verano casi se acaba y Dipper y Mabel no estarán mucho tiempo en el pueblo y no sabría decirte si volverán el próximo verano-Aconsejó Stan.

-Vaya señor Pines….gracias….eso creo-Dijo Pacífica.

-Ni lo menciones.

Luego de esa incómoda conversación (para Pacífica) el resto del viaje hubo un gran silencio, ya nadie pensaba en qué decir. Era cuestión de tiempo para que ya llegarán a la Cabaña del Misterio y bueno, dicho y hecho. Ya en la cabaña Stan estacionó el auto y se bajó del vehículo y le siguió Mabel y Pacífica. Dipper se había despertado de su sueño y al abrir sus ojos notó que estaba en el interior del auto de Stan, el castaño decidió salirse del vehículo y notó que Stan, Mabel y Pacífica lo estaban esperando.

-Al fin despiertas, dormilón-Dijo la castaña antes de recibirlo con un abrazo.

-No es mi culpa que un demente me haya dado una descarga eléctrica-Contestó Dipper bromeando.

-Si, ese Max es un torpe-Agregó Pacífica.

-Quién lo diría, tu loco plan para salvar a tu "noviecita" funcionó-Afirmó Stan.

-No no, no es mi novia-Dijo Dipper con un leve sonrojo.

-Oye Dipper ¿Era necesario este tinte barato para el cabello?-Preguntó Stan tocándose el cabello que era negro por el tinte.

-Dipper, Stan y yo tenemos que quitarnos este tinte barato. Tú y Pacífica quédense aquí-Dijo Mabel a su hermano antes de retirarse con su tío y entrar a la cabaña. Lógicamente ambos jóvenes quedaron solos. Mientras dentro de la cabaña.

-¿Estás segura que funcionará?-Preguntó Stan.

-Solo confíe en la casamentera Mabel.

-Ni sé para qué me molesto-Dijo Stan dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Jijiji puedo oler el romance esta noche-Afirmó la castaña entre risitas.

Mientras tanto ,afuera de la Cabaña del Misterio estaban Dipper y Pacífica en un silencio incómodo. Sólo podía oírse el viento nocturno que invadía el pueblo de Gravity Falls. Luego de eso la rubia decidió hablar primero.

-Así que, tu planeaste todo esto ¿Cierto?

-Emm sí ¿Cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó Dipper con duda.

-Las chicas siempre tenemos la manera de averiguar la verdad. Nee fué tu hermana la que me contó-Respondió Pacífica-¿Cómo es que no te reconocí, "Dylan"?-Preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

-No fue fácil, usamos identificaciones falsas que tenía guardado Stan. Mabel nos hizo una "transformación", como notaste me tiño el pelo negro.

-¿Pero cómo hiciste para cambiar tu voz? No pude identificarte-Preguntó nuevamente la joven Northwest.

-Fué lo más difícil. Mi tío Ford hizo un invento que permite cambiar la voz de una persona. Observe-Explicó Dipper antes de sacar de su saco un corbatín.

-¿Un corbatín?

-No es solo un corbatín-Contestó el castaño antes de ponerse el corbatín alrededor del cuello-Es un cambiador de voz-Agregó el joven Pines con una voz de locutor de televisión (como el del episodio "El Pozo sin Fondo")

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-Preguntó Pacífica con duda.

-Solo observa-Respondió el castaño para luego quitarse el corbatín negro y mostrarle la parte trasera del corbatín, tiene un chip tecnológico-Es un nuevo invento de Ford.

-Me puedes explicar lo de Stan y Ford, porque yo creo que es la misma persona-Pidió la joven Northwest un poco desconcertada.

Luego de eso, Dipper le explicó a su amiga rubia lo de Ford, el portal (En otras palabras, los eventos de los episodios "El no es lo que parece" y "Un cuento de dos Stans") Al principio suena algo alocado, como si fuera sacado de una película de ciencia ficción, pero si enfrentar un fantasma categoría 10 todo en Gravity Falls es posible.

-Así que su tío "Stanford" era realmente "Stanley" y el verdadero "Stanford" era el sujeto que salió del portal que estaba trabajando "Stanley", sin mencionar que "Stanford" es el autor de los diarios. Vaya, hay mucho que procesar-Afirmó Pacífica.

-Sí, yo sentí lo mismo al principio-Dijo Dipper.

-Por poco creíste que Stan era un "supervillano" y que el portal iba a acabar con el universo o algo así-Agregó la rubia.

-De hecho que sí.

-Mmm eso explica las cosas raras con la gravedad de hace días atrás. Debiste ver la cara de mi papá cuando pasó eso, creyó que un fantasma volvió a embrujar la Mansion Northwest-Dijo la rubia antes de reírse por acordarse de la expresión de su padre.

-Jeje me lo imagino-Exclamó el castaño antes de unirse a su amiga entre risas imaginando la escena del padre de Pacífica en su mente.

-Por cierto, se me olvidó decirte algo importante-Dijo la joven Northwest.

-Claro...lo que sea-Contestó el chico Pines.

-Quería decirte que muchas gracias por salvarme de ese horrible compromiso. Y por todo lo que haces por mí-Agradeció Pacífica.

-Je no es nada, eso es lo que los amigos hacen.

-Yo creo que tú sientes algo por mí-Afirmó la rubia haciéndole un "Jaque" a Dipper.

-Emm...no sé de qué me hablas…-Contestó el castaño nervioso y con un leve sonrojo.

-Vamos Dip, tú ya no puedes ocultarlo más. Cuando peleaste con Max dijiste que me amabas ¿Cierto?-Preguntó Pacífica ya dejando al castaño en "Jaque Mate".

-...Vaya, soy tan tonto en este tema del amor….Si siento algo por tí-Confesó Dipper ocultando su rostro de la vergüenza-Solo ignore lo que dije...Por favor. Supongo que tú no sientes lo mismo por…-Dijo Dipper antes que este fuera interrumpido con algo muy inesperado

Pacífica tomó con sus manos el rostro del castaño y sin avisar le dió un beso en los labios, un beso suave y lento. El chico Pines abrió los ojos como platos al recibir los labios de la rubia en los suyos, pero luego cerró los ojos para sentir la muestra de afecto de Pacífica.

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión Maximoff, en el cuarto de Max. El rubio se fue directo al armario lujoso de su cuarto, este solo movió un libro en específico y se abrió para revelar un cuarto secreto, parecía un centro de estudio de magia.

-Jamás creí hacer esto, pero es necesario-Afirmó Max dirigiéndose al cuarto secreto.

El cuarto era un poco viejo, parecía que no se usaba hace décadas o siglos. El cuarto parecía una librería vieja con registros de la historia mundial. Pero el joven Maximoff solo se fija en un libro en específico, era un libro negro y grueso y tenía en su portada un símbolo extraño, posiblemente mágico. Max abrió el libro y la primera página mostró una nota pequeña "Propiedad de Merlín, el Mago"

-Mee no importa, ya estas muerto hace cientos de años-Exclamó el rubio arrogantemente y empezó a buscar en el índice del libro

Se mostraba que el libro se dividía en dos partes: La mitad del libro era para la magia blanca y la otra mitad era de magia negra. Lógicamente Max buscó la sección de Magia Negra, pero algo extraño pasó, las páginas se movieron solas hasta llegar a la última página del libro mostrando una terrible advertencia:

" _Advertencia: No se debe usar este tipo de magia, si se usa al menos una vez puede corromper al quien realice este tipo de magia"_

" _Nota Final: Él me engañó, este tipo de magia se suponía que era para el bien, pero son hechizos demasiados poderosos para cualquier ser humano. Él me engañó y ahora estos conjuros son muy peligrosos. Bajo ninguna circunstancia, NO PRACTIQUEN LA MAGIA NEGRA"_

-Advertencias absurdas, he estado tanto tiempo explotando todos los secretos de este libro viejo. No me detendré ahora-Afirmó Max negándose a obedecer las advertencias finales del antiguo mago-Voy a probar con mi primer hechizo de magia negra….el ojo de Sauron-Dijo el chico Maximoff antes de buscar dicho hechizo. Al encontrarlo empezó a leer en voz alta el conjuro.

" _Sauro, invocato oculus. Qui omnia videt oculus. Volo videre secreta infinitum universum. Ego potentiam in antiquis tenebris magus Sauronem. NORUAS, NORUAS, NORUAS"_

Mientras el rubio leía en conjuro, los ojos de este eran blancos y sin pupilas y en la sala empezaba a aumentar la temperatura de manera drástica de tal forma que en el medio de esta apareció fuego de la nada. El fuego aumentaba pero no incendiaba nada, lo que ocurría era que el fuego formaba el símbolo de un ojo grande rojo (por el fuego) con una pupila negra terrorífica.

-FUNCIONA-Afirmó el joven Maximoff al ver lo que había invocado-Veré si es cierto. SAURON, muéstrame a Pacifica Northwest-Diciendo eso el ojo de fuego le mostró al rubio muchas escenas al azar de la historia del mundo hasta que reveló la imagen algo inesperada para él.

El ojo llameante le mostró la imagen que molestó a Max, era de Pacífica besando tiernamente en los labios del castaño. Esto hizo que el chico Maximoff se enojara demasiado y sin estar consciente todas las cosas de la sala secreta empezaran a levitar en el aire por el amuleto místico que colgaba en su cuello. Luego que se le pasó la ira todo lo de la sala dejaron de levitar y cayeron bruscamente al suelo y el ojo de fuego desapareció apagándose lentamente

-Así que no quería estar conmigo pero sí con ese maldito campesino, pues me encargaré de ellos….No espere, aún no…..La magia negra me cansa demasiado…..Pensándolo bien conozco a alguien que es experto en este tipo de cosas….voy a contratarlo mañana-Exclamó Max agotado por el hechizo, pues la magia cansa a las personas físicamente y emocionalmente.

Mientras tanto con la pareja joven ambos chicos habían cortado el beso inesperado.

-Creo que eso contesto tu pregunta, Dip.

-Creo...creo que sí-Respondió el castaño sonrojado.

-No le dirás a nadie de esto o sino te demandaré-Dijo la rubia amenazando al joven Pines.

-Será nuestro secreto-Declaró Dipper.

-PAREJA FORMADA-Gritó Mabel con alegría apareciendo en un arbusto que estaba detrás de los dos sorprendiendolos.

-¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?-Preguntó Pacífica con un leve sonrojo.

-Lo suficiente para verlo todo-Respondió la castaña alegremente.

-Ella es medio-ninja-Afirmó el chico Pines hacia la rubia.

-Enserio, voy a demandarlos-Dijo la rubia de mal humor.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-Dijo la chica Pines.

-Por dos minutos-Agregó Dipper con un tono gracioso.

-Muy bien….Tengo que irme, se está haciendo tarde. Es medianoche-Dijo la joven Northwest.

-Está segura, si quiere te acompaño-Ofreció el castaño.

-Gracias, pero mis padres deben odiarte más por lo de esta noche-Bromeó la rubia.

-Bueno, entonces hasta luego-Se despidió Dipper.

-Sí, hasta luego torpes-Se despidió Pacífica dirigiéndose hasta la Mansión Northwest sabiendo que debe enfrentar la furia de sus padres. Cuando ella se perdió en la vista la castaña decidió hablar con su hermano.

-Oh oh, alguien consiguió novia esta noche gracias a la casamentera Mabel-Dijo Mabel.

-Emmm no le dije que fueramos novios aún, tengo mucho que procesar.

-Tú solo complicas mucho las cosas, tu le gustas y te gusta ella.

-Creo que hablaremos de eso mañana, ya tengo sueño por nuestro loco rescate.

-Es lo mejor, mejor entremos de una vez, hace frío aquí-Sugirió la castaña antes que ambos hermanos entraron de una vez a la Cabaña del Misterio para cambiarse y dormirse. Sin embargo, alguien estaba en los arbustos observando todo lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-Mmm esto es raro, percibo una energía oscura. Solo hay una explicación razonable, alguien usó magia negra-Dijo el misterioso encapuchado que hemos visto en capítulos anteriores-Max Maximoff debe ser el responsable, ese mocoso debió usar la magia negra por su tonto capricho. Supongo que quiere eliminar al Pino, o sea Dipper, no puedo permitirlo. Ese niño mimado no debe matar a Pines, si lo hace arruinaría todo lo que nosotros hemos planeado durante cientos de años-Afirmó el encapuchado desconocido antes que desapareciera en una nube de humo.

 **Continuará…**

 **Interesante, ya llegamos a los 10 capítulos de esta increíble historia, o sea, faltan 8 más para el final de esta. Voy a aclarar unos puntos, aquí en mi historia Sauron era un hechicero oscuro de la Tierra Media que desarrolló los hechizos oscuros más poderosos que existen, uno de ellos es "El Ojo de Sauron" capaz de mostrarle al portador lo que desea ver. Otro punto es el conjuro del Ojo de Sauron, la parte final es "NORUAS" tres veces que es Sauron al revez, era para aclararlo.**

 **Originalmente iba hacer que Max solo tuviera el Amuleto Místico que se menciona en el Diario número 2 pero en esos golpes de inspiración me animé a agregarle más maldad (Que era de esperarse de un villano XD) pero tranquilos, él recibirá su merecido.**

 **Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, dejen reviews de su opinión personal de la historia (pero no insulten) Hablando de reviews, voy a responder el único review que he recibido de la actualización pasada:**

 **karenpage: Me alegra que te guste esta historia y concuerdo contigo sobre el Dipcífica. Saludos desde Costa Rica.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Les había prometido un capítulo cada tres días desde el primer capítulo. Pero como me voy de viaje por Fin de Año y me alejo de mi computadora voy a dejar esta historia en hiatus por un corto tiempo. No se preocupen, en cuanto vuelva del viaje (si Dios me lo permite) enseguida escribiré el siguiente capítulo y volveré con el mismo ritmo.**

 **Antes de finalizar, les deseo a todos y todas un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, sé que aún no es 1ero de Enero pero como no podré actualizar les dijo de una vez.**

 **Y eso es todo por esta actualización, soy ReaderandWriter9000 y hasta el próximo capítulo y les deseo nuevamente un PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO, queridos lectores y lectoras.**


	11. El Dios del Amor Despierta

**HE VUELTO CON UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi grandioso fic "El Nuevo Romance de Dipper"**

 **Es bueno volver a casa a seguir escribiendo este increible fic, pues claro también me gusto estas vacaciones, pero ya es hora de ir siguiendo esta historia.**

 **Sin más que agregar, es hora del fic.**

 **Aclaración:** **"Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic**

" **El Nuevo Romance de Dipper"**

 **Capítulo 11: "El Dios del Amor Despierta"**

Ya es un nuevo día en el lejano pueblo de Gravity Falls, un día como todos. O al menos eso parecía, mientras que la gente del pueblo tienen su rutina diaria normal y aburrida, salvo por uno de nuestros antagonistas pues hablo de Max Maximoff. Sin importarle que Pacífica sentía algo por el chico Pines, el rubio no se rendiría tan fácil, él no tolera perder contra alguien de clase más baja que él. Por eso el joven Maximoff tiene sus planes y uno de ellos está en funcionamiento. Estaban dos siluetas entradas en una mesa.

-Escucha con atención, tú más que nadie es el mejor en tu materia y por eso te tengo un trabajo especial para tí-Ofreció Max a su "empleado" que no era nada más y nada menos que Cupido

-Oye oye, no puedo interferir en asuntos románticos, bueno sí pero yo solo formo parejas, no las separo-Respondió Cupido negándose a trabajar con el rubio.

-Al menos escucha el trato. Quiero que separes a Dipper Pines de Pacifica Northwest y que ella se enamore perdidamente de mí…

-Solo soy un músico, no he hecho eso hace mucho tiempo y si lo hiciera que voy a ganar. Si me ofreces dinero no soy alguien que se venda fácilmente solo por un capricho. Además, ya tengo mucho dinero-Se negó Cupido.

-Muy bien, harás este trabajo por las buenas…-Dijo Max antes de levantarse de su silla para luego hacer que todo lo de la sala empieza a levitar gracias al poder del Amuleto Místico y después Cupido empezó a levitar en el aire-...o por las malas-Afirmó el chico Maximoff sin dejar de usar el poder mágico del artefacto mágico.

-Calmate amigo, lo que necesitas es un cassette-Ofreció el músico para cambiar de tema para que luego fuera empujado bruscamente por el poder místico del amuleto.

-NO QUIERO UN TONTO CASSETTE, SOLO HAZ EL TRABAJO O SINO ACABARÉ CONTIGO-Gritó con rabia el rubio antes de apretar sus puños haciendo que Cupido sea estrangulado poco a poco (por el amuleto).

-Ok ok lo haré. Pero suéltame-Pidió Cupido antes que Max dejará de usar el poder para soltarlo.

-Muy bien, comencemos-Afirmó el joven Maximoff con una sonrisa malévola.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos en una zona verde y sin personas solamente tres jóvenes acostados en el césped en una colina donde se puede ver todo el pueblo.

-Vaya, es una hermosa vista ¿No creen?-Preguntó Mabel.

-Creo que sí….creo-Contestó con duda Pacífica.

-Es bueno tomarse un descanso después de tantas locuras de estos últimos días-Afirmó Dipper sin desviar su mirada del cielo-Por cierto ¿Tus padres no te habían castigado por lo que pasó esa noche?-Preguntó el castaño fijando su mirada a la rubia.

-Pues sí pero digamos que me escapé….era solo para tener aire fresco, no piensen que es por otra razón-Respondió la chica Northwest con un leve sonrojo.

-Si claro, por supuesto-Dijo Mabel no tan convencida por lo que su amiga rubia había dicho anteriormente-Oyen, recuerdan cuando nosotros jugamos mini-golf y al final terminamos luchando con las criaturas que controlaban el juego-Dijo la castaña cambiando de tema recordando una de sus aventuras con su hermano y su amiga.

-Si ya lo recuerdo, algún día deberíamos darle la revancha, sin criaturas ni espíritus ni nada-Sugirió la rubia-Claro yo ganaría.

-Veo que no has cambiado en eso-Exclamó Dipper.

-Ni tu….Hablando de recuerdos, recuerda aquella noche en mi mansión, lo del fantasma y todo eso-Dijo Pacífica al castaño.

-Jamás olvidaría esa noche-Afirmó el castaño sin desviar su mirada el cielo.

-Se nota que esa noche fue inolvidable para ambos-Dijo Mabel un poco maldosa dejando a ambos jóvenes sonrojados.

-Y como olvidar nuestra aventura de misterio-Agregó el joven Pines cambiando de tema.

-Sí, pelear con un monstruo con esteroides y una gran horda de personitas diminutas. Eso no se hace todos los días-Exclamó Pacífica.

-Bueno, si peleamos con monstruos todo el tiempo. O al menos la mayoría del tiempo-Contestó la castaña.

-Soy yo o últimamente nos hemos topado con viejos y nuevos enemigos-Dijo Dipper un poco pensativo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó la chica Northwest.

-Dijo, esta semana hemos enfrentado a tus ex-amigas, Gideon, Max. Me parece muy extraño que de repente todos ellos se hayan vuelto en contra de nosotros-Explicó el joven Pines.

-Y lo más raro es que ocurrieron consecutivamente-Agregó Mabel.

-Me dirán paranoico pero creo que ellos estaban conectados-Teorizó nuestro amigo castaño.

-No creo que sea problema….Dijo, enfrentamos pelotas de golf vivientes, un fantasma categoría 10, un monstruo duende mutante, un clan entero de gnomos, un robot gigante controlado por un enano demente y un chico millonario engreído. Si pudimos enfrentar todo eso,no hay nada que no podamos vencer-Respondió Pacífica.

-Vaya….creo que es cierto-Contestó Dipper sorprendido por su respuesta.

-Pues claro, después de todo somos los "Gemelos Misterio". Pero ahora que lo pienso, somos "El Trío del Misterio"-Exclamó Mabel con optimismo.

-¿Trío?-Preguntó la rubia con duda.

-Si...ya eres una de nosotros-Contestó la castaña.

-Yo creo que desde nuestra primera aventura-Agregó el joven Pines.

-Suena bien...supongo-Respondió la chica Northwest.

-Oye ¿Alguien escuchó eso?-Preguntó el castaño un poco perturbado.

-¿Escuchar qué?-Preguntó Mabel.

-Yo no escuché nada-Afirmó Pacífica.

-Estoy seguro que no estamos solos-Exclamó Dipper.

-De seguro es solo una ardilla o algo así-Respondió la gemela mayor.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro-Contestó una voz desconocida.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-Preguntó la castaña un poco asustada.

-Esa voz suena a….¿Max?-Preguntaron Dipper y Pacífica al mismo tiempo antes de que esa misteriosa silueta saliera de los arbustos donde se escondía para revelar que su afirmación anterior fuera incorrecta.

Era un hombre un poco pasado de peso con pequeñas alas en su espalda y con pociones de amor, no era nada más y nada menos que Cupido. Pero algo era diferente en él, en primer lugar sus ojos eran azules y sin pupilas y su voz era la misma que el joven Maximoff.

-¿Ese no es Cupido?-Preguntó Mabel un poco desconcertada.

-Sí, el mismo en carne y hueso. O al menos lo era-Contestó "Cupido".

-Espera ¿Que rayos hiciste con él?-Preguntó el castaño elevando su voz.

-Nada malo ,Pines. Excepto que ahora es mi marioneta. Tal vez te preguntes cómo lo hice, pues no es de tu incumbencia -Respondió Cupido controlado por Max.

-¿Por favor no me digas que haces esto por lo que pasó hace unos días? Ya superalo-Exclamó Pacífica.

-No lo entiendes, nena. Hago esto por nosotros. Piénsalo, estarías mejor conmigo que con ese simple campesino ¿Que tiene él que yo no tenga para que lo prefieras a él?-Preguntó el músico hipnotizado por el rubio.

-Para empezar, cerebro-Contestó Dipper con un tono burlón.

-Y él me trata mejor que tú. Ya te lo he repetido muchas veces-Agregó la rubia.

-Como quieras, eso cambiará ahora-Dijo Cupido controlado antes de que tomara una de sus pociones. La que agarró fue una poción con un líquido de color negro, pues es la poción de anti-amor. Cuando iba a echarle el líquido a la rubia alguien empujó a la chica Northwest para evitar el impacto de la poción, ese alguien era Mabel que por poco le llega la poción-RAYOS-Gritó Cupido con rabia.

-Muy bien, tenemos que quitarle ese control mental-Dijo Dipper.

-Sí pero ¿Cómo?-Preguntó Pacífica.

-Oh no, no me vencerán esta vez-Exclamó Cupido antes de que sacara de su mochila una ballesta.

-ESO ES UNA BALLESTA-Dijo Dipper un poco asustado.

-Me tomé la molestia de darle unas "modificaciones"-Contestó Cupido antes de que él dispara la flecha hacia el castaño. Por suerte él lo pudo esquivar y un tronco recibió el impacto de la flecha.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca-Exclamó el castaño al ver que la flecha atravesó un tranco y luego los tres chicos empezaron a correr del casamentero hipnotizado.

-Vuelvan, apenas estoy calentando-Dijo Cupido para luego empezar a "volar" con sus alas con dificultad y luego caer al suelo-Rayos, este tipo tiene alas y no las usa bien-Se quejó a sí mismo antes de volver a intentar volar pero este fue un éxito y empezó a volar y dirigirse hacia los chicos dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para cumplir con su objetivo.

-Dipper, creo que tenemos compañía….y no en el buen sentido-Dijo la castaña corriendo junto con su hermano y su amiga.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?-Preguntó la rubia.

-No tengo ninguna idea-Contestó Dipper.

-Vamos Dipper, tú siempre tienes un plan-Respondió la chica Northwest.

-Oye, tan rápido ya se van. Apenas estoy iniciando-Exclamó Cupido que había logrado alcanzarlos.

-Oh oh ¿Qué haremos?-Preguntó Mabel un poco preocupada.

-Escucha Max, si quieres separarme de Pacífica. PUES TENDRÁS QUE PASAR POR MI CADÁVER, NIÑO DEMENTE-Gritó Dipper lanzándose al ataque contra Cupido.

-Dipper ¿Qué estás haciendo?¿Estás loco?-Preguntó Pacífica un poco asustada.

Pero él no se detuvo para nada. El castaño le dió un golpe en la cara de Cupido, pero este contraatacó con otro golpe y así inicia el combate entre ambos. Por suerte Dipper era más ágil que el casamentero pero él es más fuerte (por ser robusto) La batalla no duró mucho pues el músico le dió una patada que lo empujó bruscamente y dejó al castaño en el suelo pero no tardó en recuperarse.

-Ya basta-Dijo Cupido antes de tirarle al joven Pines una de sus pociones. Este recibió el impacto de la poción y ese generó una gran nube de humo rosa. Este nublaba la visión de Dipper y empezó a toser un poco y al darse cuenta que no podía lograr ver bien.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Dónde están mis amigos?-Preguntó el chico Pines.

-Ahí estás, Dipper.

-Esa voz suena familiar-Exclamó el castaño.

-Dipper, soy yo.

-¡Wendy! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Dipper sorprendido.

-Estaba de paso por aquí y bueno es coincidencia encontrarte aquí-Respondió Wendy.

-Emmm sí….pura coincidencia-Dijo el castaño tartamudeando como siempre cuando habla con la joven leñadora.

-Oye he estado pensando en lo que pasó en el refugio-Dijo la pelirroja para buscar tema de conversación.

-Oh...emm….a sí-Contestó Dipper tartamudeando y con un leve sonrojo.

-Creo que tal vez me apresure con mi respuesta-Exclamó Wendy haciendo que el chico Pines se sorprendiera.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Preguntó el castaño con duda.

-Quize decir que sé que tú sientes algo por mí. Y yo también siento algo por tí-Afirmó la pelirroja acercándose a Dipper.

-Espera ¿QUÉ?-Preguntó un Dipper confundido.

Ya el castaño le dió una mezcla de sentimientos revueltos. La chica que él se había enamorado desde el principio del verano y que habían decidido ser solamente amigos y ahora se le había declarado. Eso fué algo que había querido desde el principio del verano pero ahora se siente raro pues ya había estado "saliendo" con Pacífica. La pelirroja se empieza a acercar más a Dipper y estaba dispuesta a besarlo.

-Esto parece un sueño hecho realidad….Un momento…...ESTO NO ES REAL-Exclamó Dipper y notó que luego de decir eso la joven leñadora estaba convirtiéndose en una nube de humo rosa que resultaba que era una alucinación creada por la poción que le tiró Cupido.

-JAJA HASTA LUEGO, PINES-Dijo Cupido controlado por Max apuntando con la ballesta hacia el corazón del castaño.

Aparentemente la poción hizo que Dipper alucinara con Wendy y así Cupido se aprovecha que estaba distraído para acabar con el castaño de una vez por todas. El joven Pines vió que él estaba alistando la ballesta para matarlo y sintió que ya era su momento final. Lo único que hizo fue cerrar sus ojos para recibir el inevitable impacto de la flecha que acabaría con su existencia.

-*Bueno, al menos Mabel y Pacífica estarán a salvo*-Pensó Dipper mientras esperaba su muerte.

Dipper empezó a abrir sus ojos y lo que vio era que aparentemente estaba en el más allá, pues pensó que estaba muerto. Pero lo extraño era que "El más allá" era muy parecido a Gravity Falls.

-Emm ¿Donde estoy?-Preguntó Dipper confundido.

-Estás en Gravity Falls, torpe.

-¡Pacífica, estas viva! ¿O ambos estamos muertos?-Preguntó el castaño.

-Torpe, estamos vivos. Pero por poco tú te hubieras muerto-Respondió Pacífica.

-Espero ¿Que fué lo que pasó?-Volvió a preguntar el chico Pines.

-Digamos que yo te salvé de la flecha y Mabel se encargó de ese torpe-Contestó la rubia señalando donde estaba Mabel y junto a ella estaba Cupido noqueado en el suelo, parece que le dió un buen golpe o golpes.

-Debiste ver la cara de Pacífica cuando no abrías los ojos, ella pensaba que te habías muerto y vieras lo preocupada que estaba-Dijo Mabel entrando en la conversación de ambos chicos.

-No es cierto-Negó la rubia un poco molesta y con un leve sonrojo.

-Así que estabas preocupada por mí ¿Eh?-Preguntó Dipper molestando un poco a su amiga.

-No.

-Como digas-Contestó el castaño.

-No puedo creer que arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme a mí y a Mabel. O eres muy valiente o eres muy torpe.

-De nada.

-Agh….Agh-Dijo Cupido levantándose del suelo-Ehh ¿Donde estoy? ¿Y porque ustedes tres están aquí? A ustedes dos los conozco, esa niña me robó mis pociones de amor y desamor-Dijo Cupido.

-Espera, no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó-Preguntó Dipper.

-Con este dolor de cabeza no puedo recordar, lo único que recuerdo fué…...Max….Creo que él tiene algo planeado, algo grande-Dijo Cupido alterando un poco.

-Oye cálmate amigo ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que te digo?-Preguntó Dipper sorprendido un poco.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo recordar nada de lo que me dijo-Aseguró el músico-Si no les molesta tengo un concierto en mi agenda-Diciendo esto se retiró del lugar sin nada más que decir.

-Bueno, se está haciendo tarde así que tenemos que irnos-Dijo Mabel para que ella se fuera caminando hacia la Cabaña del Misterio donde posiblemente Stan y Ford los estaba esperando. Dipper y Pacífica se quedaron solos.

-¡Hey Dipper! Realmente te agradezco por salvarme la vida-Dijo Pacífica agradecida.

-Creeme, si alguien quiere lastimarte yo me encargaré de ese torpe-Respondió el castaño antes de darle a la rubia un ligero beso en su mejilla derecha.

-Dipper-Contestó la rubia un poco avergonzada y su rostro rojo como tomate-Enserio voy a demandarte-Contestó la chica Northwest fingiendo estar molesta.

-Oye tortolitos, dense prisa ¿Quieren?-Exclamó la castaña haciendo que ambos se sonrojaron levemente.

-Oye, entonces creo que te veré luego-Dijo Dipper despidiéndose de su amiga.

-Sí, eso creo-Respondió la rubia para luego irse del lugar para dirigirse a su hogar la Mansión Northwest (claro debe ser sigilosa)

El joven Pines volvió donde había ido su hermana para irse a la Cabaña del Misterio. Pero mientras tanto en la Mansión Maximoff en la sala secreta de Max el chico rubio estaba molesto por su fracaso.

-¡Maldición! Jamás pensé que sería tan difícil eliminar a ese campesino. Veo que el hechizo de Manipulación Mental no funcionó-Dijo Max molesto.

-" _Tienes una videollamada entrante ¿Desea contestar?"-_ Sonó su computadora laptop moderna.

-Esta bien, conteste-Contestó el rubio para que luego la computadora contestara la videollamada.

En la gran pantalla se mostró a un hombre alto y uniformado elegantemente con pelo castaño y un bigote del mismo color y parece estar serio como siempre.

-Vaya pero si es mi socio Preston Northwest-Saludó formalmente Max.

-¿Quieres explicarme porque el chico Pines no ha sido sacado del camino?-Preguntó Preston con franqueza.

-Bueno verás, él no es tan fácil de eliminar, es más difícil de lo que creí-Respondió el rubio.

-Ya sabes nuestro acuerdo, Maximoff-Dijo el hombre castaño con seriedad.

-Si si ,yo hago el trabajo sucio de eliminar a Pines y a cambio volverás a hacer el Tratado Maximoff-Northwest para que me case en el futuro con tu hija bla bla bla.

-Escucha con atención Max, el gran día se acerca y el joven Pines puede intervenir-Argumentó Preston antes que fuera interrumpido.

-Ja tú y tu "gran día". Nunca me dices de qué se trata ese gran día-Se quejó el joven Maximoff.

-Es confidencial y no es de tu incumbencia. Si no alejas al chico Pines de mi hija a tiempo puedes despedirte de nuestro acuerdo ¿Oíste?-Preguntó Preston.

-Ok ok lo haré, dame cinco días.

-Que sean tres días-Contradijo Preston.

-¿Tres días? Es muy poco tiempo-Aseguró Max.

-¿Quieres que cancele nuestro acuerdo ya?-Preguntó Preston.

-Bueno bueno está bien, en tres días o menos-Respondió el chico rubio.

-Muy bien, no me falles-Dijo Preston antes de cortar la videollamada.

-Vaya, ese tipo necesita un descanso. Pero cuando Pacífica sea mía todo habrá valido la pena-Afirmó el joven Maximoff con una sonrisa victoriosa-Ahora que he visto lo que es capaz Pines, tendré que aprender los hechizos oscuros más poderosos del libro. Oh Dipper Pines, no sabes lo que seré capaz de hacer-Dijo esto último con un tono arrogante y usando su Amuleto Místico para hacer que todo lo de la sala empezará a levitar en el aire y sin darse cuenta muchas cosas de la mansión fuera de la sala secreta como muebles también empezaba a levitar.

 **Continuará…**

 **Vaya, tanto tiempo que no publiqué un capítulo de esta increíble historia. Algo importante que debo decir es que publicaré el siguiente capítulo sin fecha determinada, antes era con fecha fija pero por motivos personales publicaré los capítulos sin fecha formal, lo que sí puedo asegurar es que será rápido.**

 **Y bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, tengo que ser honesto al principio no me gustó escribir este capítulo pero después de llegar a la mitad me animé y me inspiré más y mejoré algunos detalles. Dejen reviews si les gustó, una sugerencia, una queja (que tenga sentido y que no insulte), una opinión personal.**

 **Antes de finalizar, voy a responder el único review que recibí en el capítulo anterior:**

 **Forever MK NH: Vaya me alegra que ame esta pareja al igual que yo y tranquila ya actualize y muy pronto también. Saludos y VIVA EL DIPCIFICA XD**

 **Y esto es todo amigos, soy ReaderandWriter9000 y hasta el próximo capítulo, queridos lectores y lectoras.**


	12. Duplicado Complicado

**ACTUALIZACIÓN. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo y tal vez extraño capítulo de este amado fic "El Nuevo Romance de Dipper".**

 **En este capítulo va dedicado a todos ustedes pero especialmente para sebastianrc0805 quién en su review me dió una buena sugerencia en la historia y en eso me inspiré para que este capítulo fuera posible. Por esa razón les pido que dejen reviews que puedan tener una sugerencia, para este fic o para otro futuro fic (tal vez dipcifica)**

 **Un saludo especial para sebastianrc0805 y a todos aquellos que han decidido seguir este fic. Sin más que agregar comencemos con este buen capítulo.**

 **Aclaración:** **"Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic**

" **El Nuevo Romance de Dipper"**

 **Capítulo 12: "Duplicado Complicado"**

Ya había un nuevo día en el lejano pueblo de Gravity Falls, esta vez nos enfocaremos en una cierta región del distante pueblo, pues hablo de la lujosa y excéntrica Mansión Northwest. El día iniciaba para nuestra amiga rubia Pacifica Northwest quién despertaba en una mañana soleada, eran las 9:00 am y luego de bañarse y cambiarse de vestimenta se dirigió a la sala de la mansión para luego encontrarse a sus padres, o mejor dicho a su madre.

-Buenos días, madre-Saludó Pacífica.

-Buenos días, querida-Respondió Priscilla su madre.

-...¿Y papá? No es común no verlo en la mañana-Preguntó la rubia.

-Sigue durmiendo, me dijo que estuvo trabajando mucho anoche-Contestó la mujer castaña.

-¿Y no sabes exactamente en qué?-Preguntó la joven Northwest.

-Ya sabes como es tu padre, no da detalles claros en este tipo de asuntos-Respondió la señora Northwest sin darle tanta importancia.

-Y bueno ¿Puedo ir a la casa de una amiga?-Preguntó Pacífica.

-Has estado saliendo mucho últimamente-Aseguró Priscilla.

-Por favor mamá.

-Bueno, está bien pero no regreses tarde.

-Gracias mamá, volveré en la tarde lo prometo-Dijo la rubia antes de irse y salir de la mansión para dirigirse a la Cabaña del Misterio.

-(suspiro) ¿Qué tiene esa niña?-Se preguntó a sí misma pero la joven Northwest no la escuchó pues ya se había ido.

Mientras tanto en la profundidad del bosque de Gravity Falls habían dos chicos muy parecidos a Dipper salvo por la piel un poco más pálida y no tienen la gorra de pino sino que tienen una gorra con el número 3 y número 4 y creo que ya saben quienes son.

-Ya despierta número 4-Dijo Dipper número 3 para despertar a su amigo.

-No me moleste Dipper 3-Contestó el número 4.

-Parece que alguien viene para aca.

-¿Quién? ¿Wendy?-Preguntó el clon 4.

-Lamentablemente no-Dijo una silueta misteriosa que apareció al frente de los clones.

-Oye ¿Quién eres?-Preguntó el clon 3.

-Vaya, se parece a alguien que odio con toda mi alma. Soy Max Maximoff y les tengo un trabajo.

-Oye, yo no confío en él-Dijo Dipper número 4 al número 3.

-Y dime ¿Por qué deberíamos trabajar para tí?-Preguntó el Dipper 3.

-Porque si no cumple esta simple tarea serán eliminados-Contestó el rubio mostrando una inofensiva pistola de agua, pero para los clones es mortal y peligrosa.

-Oye ¿Pero qué quiere de nosotros?-Preguntó el Dipper 4 asustado.

-Que eliminen a su versión original-Pidió el joven Maximoff.

-¿Y por qué nos pide tal cosa?-Preguntó el clon 3.

-Porque ustedes son él. Saben lo que hará antes que lo haga. Y les aseguro que lo hagan si saben lo que les conviene-Contestó el rubio esperando la respuesta de los clones.

-(suspiro) Está bien. Lo haremos-Respondió el clon 4.

-Muy bien, son más listos de lo que creí. Entonces no me fallen o verán-Dijo Max antes de retirarse del lugar.

-Y bien, genio ¿Cómo venceremos al Dipper original? Vamos a necesitar un ejército para vencerlo-Preguntó sarcásticamente el Dipper 3.

-Un momento ¿Ejército? Tengo un plan para salvarnos el pellejo-Contestó el clon 4.

-Sí sabes que pensamos en lo mismo. Somos clones-Afirmó el clon 3.

-Espero que no falle.

Mientras que los clones del chico Pines planean su ataque. En la Cabaña del Misterio todo era normal o eso parece. Stan estaba en la tienda acomodando alguna mercancía, Ford como siempre está en su laboratorio haciendo investigaciones, Mabel no estaba pues había ido a la casa de una de sus amigas y Dipper estaba en la sala de la cabaña observando en la televisión un programa de cazadores de fantasmas.

-Muy bien, no me moveré de aquí hasta ver quién embrujó la vieja mansión de Chris-Dijo Dipper mientras observaba el maratón de los cazadores hasta que alguien tocaba la puerta del frente-(suspiro) Me pregunto quién será esta vez-Se preguntó a sí mismo antes de dirigirse a la entrada de la cabaña para recibir a su inesperada visita que era nada más y nada menos que Pacifica Northwest.

-Emmm hola-Saludó la rubia incómodamente.

-Hola, no te había visto ayer-Dijo Dipper.

-Sí una larga historia….¿Y Mabel?-Preguntó la chica Northwest.

-Ella no está aquí, anda en la casa de sus amigas o algo así-Respondió el castaño.

-Bueno, es que tenía que hablar con ella y disculpa la molestia-Dijo Pacífica antes que intentará retirarse del lugar.

-Paz, espere-Dijo Dipper tomando a la rubia de la mano, algo que hizo que ella se sonrojara-Si quieres podemos pasar el tiempo juntos...dijo si quieres-Ofreció el joven Pines con un poco de pena, ya saben porque no es bueno con las mujeres.

-Bien solo porque no tengo nada importante-Contestó la chica Northwest fingiendo estar indiferente.

Luego de esa extraña charla ambos entraron a la Cabaña del Misterio y luego hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Dipper decidió hablar primero.

-Y bueno ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No sé ¿Qué haces cuando no peleas con monstruos?-Preguntó la rubia.

-Generalmente o leo mi diario o veo un poco de televisión-Respondió el castaño.

-¿Te parece si buscamos una película que nos guste a ambos?-Preguntó la joven Northwest.

-Claro, porque no….Aunque será difícil buscar algo que nos guste a ambos-Respondió el chico Pines con un tono gracioso.

-¿Somos tan diferentes?-Preguntó Pacífica siguiéndole el juego al castaño.

Luego Dipper encendió el televisor y mostró el canal donde estaba viendo el maratón de los busca-fantasmas.

-Mmm no me sorprenderías que estabas viendo eso-Aseguró la rubia.

-Soy tan predecible.

-Un poco sí-Afirmó la rubia-Un momento...Ese no es el episodio que que un fantasma embruja la vieja mansión de Chris-Preguntó la chica Northwest.

-Emm sí ¿Cómo sabes?-Preguntó nuevamente Dipper.

-Digamos que desde que ese fantasma intentó embrujar mi mansión me llamó la atención ver cosas de fantasmas para que esté preparada en caso que venga otro fantasma-Aseguró Pacífica.

-Vaya, creí que era el único que veía este tipo de cosas-Afirmó el castaño.

-No te acostumbres.

Después ambos se sentaron en el sofá para ver el maratón de los cazadores de fantasmas y claro el misterio era como cupieron ambos en el mismo sofá.

-¿Y ya viste el episodio?-Preguntó el joven Pines.

-Sí.

-No me digas como termina-Pidió Dipper para que no le arruine el final del episodio hasta que hubo un sonido misterioso como si alguien más estuviera en la cabaña.

-Emm Dipper ¿Qué fué eso?-Preguntó la rubia un poco asustada.

-No te preocupes, de seguro es mi tío Stan o Ford-Respondió el castaño.

-No estaría tan seguro.

-Dipper ¿Dijiste eso?-Preguntó la joven Northwest ya más asustada.

-Yo no dije nada-Afirmó el castaño

-Pero eso sonó como tu voz-Aseguró Pacífica.

-Al menos que….pero es imposible-Dijo Dipper.

-¿Que es imposible, Dipper?

Dijeron dos siluetas misteriosas que aparecieron al frente de ambos jóvenes que eran nada más y nada menos que los clones de Dipper número 3 y 4.

-¿Qué? Pensaba que ustedes fueron borrados-Preguntó el castaño desconcertado.

-Pues sobrevivimos-Afirmó el clon 3.

-Bueno realmente no estábamos con el resto de los clones que fueron borrados-Corrigió el Dipper 4.

-¿Exactamente quiénes son estos Dippers?-Preguntó Pacífica un poco confundida.

-Resulta que en el pasado me cloné y luego intentaron eliminarme o algo así-Contestó el chico Pines original.

-¿QUE?...Muy bien, mantengamos la calma...ellos son dos y nosotros dos. Podremos con ellos-Dijo la rubia preparada para luchar con las copias del castaño.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, rubia oxigenada-Dijo el clon 3 para que luego aparecieran más copias de Dipper detrás de los clones.

-Uno, yo fuí quien inventó ese apodo de primero. Y dos, ¿Como aparecieron tantas copias mías?-Preguntó Dipper.

-Digamos que nos copiamos a nosotros mismos. ¿Astutos, no?-Aseguró el Dipper 4.

-¿Cómo entraron sin que nosotros los hayamos visto?-Preguntó la chica Northwest.

-Fácil, entramos por la puerta trasera-Respondió el clon 3-Y nos encargamos de Stan-Dijo el Dipper 3 señalando en una esquina a Stan amarrado con cinta adhesiva.

-Niños, saquenme de aquí-Dijo Stan pidiendo ayuda.

-Bueno me cansé de ustedes-Dijo Dipper un poco molesto.

-Tendrás que vencernos. Somos veinte clones, los superamos en número-Dijo el clon 4.

-Bueno veintiún clones si contamos el clon atascado...No te ofendas-Dijo el Dipper 3 a un clon como Paper Jam Dipper.

-NYANG NYANG NYANG-Afirmó un nuevo Paper Jam Dipper que realmente no se sabe que dijo.

-Bueno basta de preguntas y ataquen-Ordeno el Dipper 4 para que el resto de los clones se lancen al ataque contra ambos chicos. Estaban rodeando a la pareja.

-Dipper…..si sobrevivimos a esto….VOY A DEMANDARTE-Dijo la rubia.

-No te preocupes, ya enfrenté estas cosas antes y sé cómo vencerlas-Exclamó el chico Pines-Lo malo es que son más de lo que recordaba.

-Dipper, lo que sea que estés planeando, lo haremos juntos-Dijo Pacífica animando a Dipper y luego empiezan a pelear con los clones de Dipper.

Era una batalla complicada, pues eran dos preadolescentes contra veintiún clones. Pues era una dura batalla, golpes, patadas, de todo se valía. Uno de los clones empezó a golpear a Dipper en la cara.

-Deja de golpearme a mí mismo-Dijo el clon burlándose del Dipper original pero este fué interrumpido por un golpe de la rubia que hizo que se aleja bruscamente.

-Suéltalo-Dijo la chica Northwest antes que uno de los clones la atrapara agarrandola por la pierna.

-NYANG NYANG NYANG-Dijo el Paper Jam Dipper para que luego Pacífica lo pateara.

-Tu espalda-Dijo Dipper golpeando al clon que estaba en la espalda de la rubia y este cayó al suelo.

-Esto es inútil. Entre más peleamos más difícil es frenarlos-Aseguró la joven Northwest.

-Pacífica, salgamos de aquí y sígueme al patio trasero. Tengo un plan-Exclamó el castaño antes que unos clones lo intercediera.

-Sabemos lo que vas hacer y no te lo vamos a permitir...Vamos somos tus clones, sabemos lo que piensas y lo que vas hacer antes que lo hagas-Afirmó otro clon de Dipper.

-Pero no saben lo que yo pienso y lo que voy hacer-Dijo Pacífica antes de atacar a los clones que estaban bloqueando el camino hacia el patio trasero de la Cabaña del Misterio y luego Dipper y Pacífica lograron salir de la cabaña apenas.

-Muy bien ¿Cuál es tu plan, genio?-Preguntó la rubia.

-Tenemos que "bañarlos"-Dijo el chico Pines.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó la joven Northwest dudosa.

-Son clones hechos de papel. Y sé cómo frenarlos-Aseguró el castaño señalando a un balde lleno de globos de agua.

-Supongo que tienes razón-Afirmó Pacífica.

-Ahí están, tras ellos-Dijo uno de los muchos clones de Dipper que iban a atraparlos.

-Es hora de una guerra de globos de agua-Dijo Dipper antes de tomar uno de los globos con relleno de agua y lanzarlo contra uno de los clones y este recibió el impacto haciendo que se extinguiera por ser hecho de tinta y papel.

-Oh oh-Se preocupó otro de los clones.

-No son tan valientes ahora-Dijo la rubia con un tono presumido para después tomar otro globo de agua para tirarsela a otro clon haciendo que éste se deshiciera.

Y así comienza con otro combate contra los clones del chico Pines, solo que esta vez los dos jóvenes tenían mayor ventaja ante los clones sin importar su número. Al pasar el tiempo el número de clones se reducía gracias a su debilidad. Ya había pasado un tiempo y lograron eliminar a todos los clones, o al menos eso parecía.

-¿Ya acabamos con todos?-Preguntó la joven Northwest.

-Creo que sí-Respondió el chico Pines antes de que el Paper Jam Dipper lo agarrara de la pierna-Aaaaahhhh-Gritó Dipper del susto al ver al clon deforme tomar su pierna pero luego Pacífica le tiró otro globo de agua para que Paper Jam Dipper se empezara a deshacer.

-NYANG NYANG NYANG (Esto me parece un deja vú)-Dijo Paper Jam Dipper antes de que se deshiciera para siempre.

-Gracias. Ya acabamos con todos-Afirmó el castaño recuperando el aliento por el susto que le dió el clon deformado.

-Yo no diría lo mismo-Dijo el Dipper 3 apareciendo al frente de ambos chicos junto al clon 4.

-¿Por qué hicieron eso?-Preguntó el Dipper original.

-Y deme una buena razón para no deshacerse de ustedes-Exclamó la rubia alistando un globo de agua.

-Les diremos la verdad pero por favor baja esa cosa horrible de nosotros-Dijo el Dipper 4.

-Muy bien, expliquen-Pidió el chico Pines.

-Nosotros no queríamos hacerte ningún daño, pero si no lo hacíamos él nos hubiera destruido-Aseguró el clon 3.

-¿Quién era él?-Preguntó Dipper.

-Creo que se llamaba Max. Por favor te pedimos que nos perdone la vida. Espero que lo entiendas-Dijo el clon 4 pidiendo piedad.

Dipper no estaba seguro, pero pensó en lo malvado que es Max y lo que es capaz de hacer para destruirlo y separarlo de la chica que estaba enamorado decidió perdonarlos y que ellos se dirigieron directo a su hogar en el bosque.

-¿Por qué los dejaste ir? Se suponen que quieren eliminarnos-Dijo la rubia recriminando al chico Pines.

-No son malos, solo son unas víctimas más de la maldad de Max-Afirmó Dipper mientras miraba como los clone se retiran y se iban a la profundidad del bosque-Vaya, muchos Dippers por un día.

-Sí, pero para mí solo existe un Dipper….Agh eso sonó muy cursi-Dijo Pacífica recriminando a sí misma.

-Eso es algo...lindo de tu parte-Aseguró el castaño un poco sonrojado.

-Oye, eres el peor-Dijo la joven Northwest empujando levemente a Dipper pero este se cae pero toma de la mano de Pacífica haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo terminando que la rubia estuviera encima del castaño, claro fué por accidente-Te lo dije, eres el peor.

-No lo negaré-Dijo el castaño con un tono divertido-Soy malo y algo torpe.

-Me lo suponía.

-Hey niño, limpia todo este desorden aho….-Dijo Stan que estaba buscando a su sobrino hasta que se encontró con la incómoda escena de Dipper y Pacífica. Lo único que hizo fué retroceder de manera incómoda. Dipper y Pacífica notaron que Stan estaba ahí y eso fué un tanto vergonzoso y hizo que ambos se sonrojaron como tomate.

-¿Ya puedes, ya sabes?-Preguntó el chico Pines apenado por lo que pasó.

-Oh claro claro-Respondió la rubia sonrojada para que luego se levantara y luego Dipper se levantara claro muy apenado por lo que pasó-Te doy un billete y finges que nada de esto pasó-Ofreció Pacífica para ocultar su vergüenza.

-Hecho y creo que tienes que pagarle a mi tío también-Dijo Dipper bromeando.

-Agh no te acostumbres, Pines-Exclamó Pacífica fingiendo estar molesta porque también tenía que pagarle a Stan.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Maximoff, el la sala secreta de Max alguien no estaba muy feliz por lo que estaba observando. El observó todo gracias al hechizo del Ojo de Sauron.

-AGH ESTO NO ES NADA BUENO-Gritó con furia el rubio-Solo tengo un día para eliminar a Pines o sino estaré acabado….Mmmm es hora de usar los hechizos oscuros más poderosos-Aseguró el joven Maximoff.

-Será mejor que no hagas nada-Dijo una voz misteriosa.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Max sorprendido y luego apareció una nube de humo negra para revelar al misterioso individuo que hemos visto en capítulos anteriores.

-Eso no es importante, lo que importa es que te estás metiendo con fuerzas que no entiendes. Por tu bien no lo hagas, es solo un capricho-Aconsejó el misterioso individuo.

-Jamás, he trabajado en la magia hace años, no voy a detenerme ahora. O sino ¿Qué vas hacerme?¿Eh?-Preguntó Max con un tono retador.

-Pues...Tendré que detenerte-Contestó el misterioso encapuchado en posición de batalla listo para pelear con Max.

-Muy bien-Respondió el rubio con toda tranquilidad.

Luego de esa charla el guerrero misterioso se lanzó al ataque contra más pero el joven Maximoff ni se inmuta ya que usó el Amuleto Místico para mover un mueble con telequinesis y golpear al misterioso encapuchado haciendo que este cayera al suelo. Max usó el poder de su amuleto para mover un cuchillo para matar al misterioso guerrero.

-¿Últimas palabras?-Preguntó el rubio.

-No eres nada sin ese amuleto y sin ese libro. No tienes honor-Diciendo esto el misterioso individuo se esfumó en una nube de humo que logró escaparse que su muerte "segura".

-AGH ¿Quién será ese sujeto?...BAH no importa con esto venceré a Pines-Dijo el joven Maximoff observando el libro mágico-Bueno, ya saben lo que dice el dicho: "Si quieres hacer algo bien...HAZLO TÚ MISMO"-Exclamó Max con los ojos azules sin pupilas por la magia.

 **Continuará…**

 **Uy ese maldito de Max, tengo ganas de matarlo en este fic pero lo necesito vivo ups. Creo que Max lo dijo ¿Quién rayos es el encapuchado? Tal vez nunca lo sabremos XD no es mentira lo sabremos conforme pase el tiempo (para que digo esto si yo sé quién es XD)**

 **Y bueno eso es todo por este capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Y una sorpresa ya llegamos a los 2000 lectores en muchas partes del mundo. Agradezco a todos ustedes por el apoyo de siempre.**

 **Antes de finalizar responderé los reviews de la actualización pasada:**

 **Forever MK NH: Es bueno que espere actualizaciones de esta historia, más ahora que se acerca las escenas más interesantes tanto de misterio y aventura como de Dipcifica. Se acerca el Clímax de la historia. Saludos.**

 **profesorslendy: Gracias por el apoyo desde el primer capítulo y ya hacía falta tus comentarios que son de gran apoyo moral. Y tranquilo jamás pensé abandonar este fic. Y espero que te gusten las futuras escenas Dipcifica. Saludos.**

 **Y eso es todo por esta actualización, soy ReaderandWriter9000 y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	13. Max Vuelve a las Andadas

**NUEVO CAPÍTULO PAM PAM PAM. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y aquí está presente un nuevo capítulo del fic "El Nuevo Romance de Dipper".**

 **Tengo que decir que este es el capítulo más emocionante que he escrito hasta el momento (Pues claro va haber más capítulos emocionantes pero ese no es el tema aún XD) y porque digo esto, ya lo verán.**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos con este grandioso capítulo.**

 **Aclaración:** **"Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic**

" **El Nuevo Romance de Dipper"**

 **Capítulo 13: "Max Vuelve a las Andadas"**

Iniciaba un nuevo día después de la batalla contra los clones, en la Cabaña del Misterio todo parecía normal. Dipper estaba leyendo su diario número 3 como siempre, Mabel estaba con su adorado cerdito Pato, Stan estaba viendo televisión y Ford estaba en la sala revisando sus otros diarios. Todo iba a ser aburrido hasta que el teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Niños, contesten-Pidió Stan.

-Yo no-Contestó Mabel.

-(suspiro) Espero que no sea un cobrador de impuestos-Dijo Dipper rendido porque es él que tenía contestar la llamada-Aló...sí…¿Pacífica?...¿Cómo tienes el número de la Cabaña….ahh eso lo explica todo….Necesitas mi ayuda….muy bien iré ahora...ahh en la calle 618...muy bien...una criatura paranormal, muy bien...adiós, te veré luego-Conversó el castaño por teléfono para luego colgar y tomar su diario número 3 y luego irse para ayudar a la rubia-Adiós Mabel, adiós tíos. Tengo que ayudar a Pacífica.

-Sí si Romeo-Dijo Stan burlándose sin quitar la mirada del televisor pero el chico Pines no respondió pues ya se había ido.

-Al rato Pacífica quiere llevar a Dipper a Besos Ville-Exclamó Mabel agregando lo que su tío había dicho.

-¿Y bien Stanley? ¿Que se siente que un niño de 12 años tenga novia más rápido que tú?-Preguntó Ford burlándose de su hermano gemelo.

-Mira quién habla, seis dedos. Por si no sabías me casé una vez-Afirmó Stan malhumorado.

-Y lógicamente te divorciaste-Agregó Ford sacando lógica. Stanley no respondió pues era cierto.

-Pero Dipper aún no tiene novia-Dijo Mabel metiéndose en la conversación de los hermanos.

-¿Qué? Pues parecen novios-Aseguró Stan.

-Es lo que yo digo...No es algo oficial-Dijo la castaña.

-Bueno, solo espero que a Dipper le vaya bien-Exclamó Stanford.

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo Dipper estaba caminando buscando a la rubia o la ubicación que ella le dió la calle 618. Luego pasado un tiempo logró llegar a la ubicación dada.

-Muy bien, ayudas a Pacífica, impresionarla y luego sigo el consejo de Mabel de ser directo y pedirle que sea mi novia. No debe ser complicado-Dijo Dipper a sí mismo repasando lo que tiene planeado.

-¡Hey Dipper! ¡Aquí!

-Hola Pacífica, creo que necesitas mi ayuda ¿Cierto?-Preguntó el castaño.

-Sí claro, tu ayuda-Respondió la rubia antes de que un sujeto musculoso con pasamontañas apareciera detrás del joven Pines y le pusiera una bolsa de basura en su cabeza.

-Oye, ayuda-Gritó Dipper antes de que el sujeto le tapara la boca.

-Llevenlo a mi mansión rápido-Aseguró la chica Northwest con una sonrisa malvada.

Diciendo esto llevaron al castaño y lo metieron el la joroba de una furgoneta de color negro y así mismo entraron al vehículo y empezaron a conducir hacia una dirección posiblemente desconocida. Mientras tanto en la Cabaña del Misterio ,Mabel no se sentía muy bien.

-Calabaza ¿Te sientes bien?-Preguntó su tío Stan notando la cara de preocupación de su sobrina.

-No es nada, tío. Es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento-Respondió Mabel.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó nuevamente Stan.

-Dipper y yo tenemos un instinto de gemelos o algo así. A veces puedo sentir que Dipper me necesita y él a veces siente que yo lo necesito-Explicó la castaña.

-¿Y entonces piensas que él te necesita ahora?-Preguntó Stan. Mabel solo ascendió con la cabeza.

-Eso suena serio Stanley. Cuando tu y yo éramos jóvenes teníamos ese instinto. Posiblemente Dipper está en un grave peligro si el instinto de Mabel está en lo correcto….Mabel, ven conmigo. Iremos por Dipper-Recomendó Ford por seguridad.

-Yo me quedaré aquí en caso que regrese. En mi opinion ambos están paranoicos-Ofreció Stan.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?-Preguntó la gemela mayor antes de que ella y su tío Ford se dirigieran a la salida de la cabaña para empezar la búsqueda de Dipper.

Mientras tanto en una bóveda desconocida el chico Pines estaba muy preocupado por lo que está ocurriendo y a la vez desconcertado por lo ocurrido. Estaba atado a una silla y con los ojos vendados.

-No puedo creer lo que está pasando. Debe ser una pesadilla-Dijo el castaño desesperado.

-Bueno Pines, despierta-Dijo su secuestrador tirandole agua para que despertara y este le quitó la venda que tapaba los ojos del joven Pines.

-Pacífica ¿Por qué?-Preguntó con tristeza Dipper.

-Vaya que eres ingenuo, Pines-Respondió "Pacífica" que realmente era Max-Vaya, el hechizo de Ilusión Óptica sirvió-Dijo Max burlándose.

-Max, debí suponer que estabas detrás de todo esto-Contestó el castaño enojado.

-Y finalmente abriste tus ojos ¿Entendiste? Bueno no importa-Exclamó el rubio malvado intentando ser gracioso pero fracasó.

-¿Esto es por Pacífica? Ya te lo dije, no le interesas-Afirmó Dipper.

-No es cierto…..tal vez….no importa. Estará conmigo quiera o no porque tengo un plan muy elaborado esta vez. Y estoy harto de que te entrometas en mis planes, pero esta vez no será así ,mi amigo-Explicó el joven Maximoff sacando de su saco un taser de mano-Y creo que yo voy a divertirme un rato-Agregó Max mostrándole a Dipper una sonrisa maléfica.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, en la Mansión Northwest todo parecía normal. Los padres de Pacífica se fueron a trabajar y la rubia se quedó en casa haciendo nada hasta que uno de los sirvientes de la mansión llamó a la chica Northwest.

-Disculpa, señorita Northwest. Tienes una carta y dice que es importante-Dijo uno de los sirvientes dándole a Pacífica una carta aparentemente importante.

-Gracias-Contestó Pacífica tomando la carta que el mayordomo le había dado anteriormente-Me pregunto qué será tan importante-Dijo la rubia no dando tanta importancia al asunto, claro eso era antes que leyera el contenido de esta:

" _Lamento las molestias, mi lady. Pero esto es algo de tu incumbencia. Escucha con atención, tenemos a tu amado amigo, creo que se llama Dipper ¿No es así? Si deseas recuperarlo tendrás que cumplir mi única exigencia con condiciones: Venga a esta dirección que está en la parte de abajo de esta carta, sin compañía al menos que quieras despedirte de tu amado para daré detalles cuando llegues No tardes en responder porque aquí estoy divirtiéndome mucho con él._

 _Atentamente: Un sujeto que obviamente ya sabes quién es._

 _Postdata: Ni siquiera se te ocurra decir algo de esto a las autoridades si valoras la vida de Dipper. Apresúrate, el tiempo corre"_

Con cada palabra que la joven Northwest lograba leer sentía una gran angustia por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ni siquiera estaba segura si el castaño seguía vivo, pero tampoco podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, tenía que hacer algo.

-Muy bién, le daré a ese torpe lo que quiere-Dijo Pacífica saliendo corriendo de la Mansión Northwest. El sirviente lo iba a detener pero no lo hizo, pensó que es algo realmente importante, y lo era.

En otro lugar (para ser específicos en el bosque cercano a la Mansión Northwest) Mabel y Ford estaban en la búsqueda de Dipper, aun sin buenos resultados.

-Ahg, hemos estado dos horas buscándolo y aún no tenemos ningún rastro de Dipper-Dijo Ford un poco decepcionado de sí mismo.

-No perdamos las esperanzas, tío Ford-Respondió Mabel consolando un poco a su tío-Mira, ahí está Pacífica. Ella debe saber dónde está-Dijo la castaña con un poco de esperanza.

-Te refieres a la rubia que casi siempre está contigo y Dipper….Tiene sentido-Contestó Ford antes que ambos fueran corriendo hacia donde estaba Pacífica que también estaba corriendo.

-¡Hey Pacífica! ¡Aquí!-Gritó la chica Pines intentando llamar la atención de la rubia.

-¿Ehh? Oh hola Mabel, hola Stanford, sí me hablaron de tí-Respondió la joven Northwest.

-No tenemos tiempo para presentaciones. Dipper está en un potencial peligro-Contestó Ford.

-¿No lo has visto?-Preguntó Mabel.

-Lamentablemente no-Contestó Pacífica cortante.

-Pacífica…¿Estás bién?-Preguntó la castaña notando la cara de preocupación de la chica Northwest.

-Sí si ¿Por qué no lo estaría?-Preguntó nuevamente la rubia fingiendo estar bien cuando en realidad no lo estaba.

-Parece que ocultas algo-Exclamó la joven Pines.

-Vamos niña. Si sabes algo de mi sobrino, díganos lo que ocurre. Hazlo por nosotros y por él-Suplicó Stanford.

-(suspiro) Muy bien, les diré. Pero no les va a gustar-Respondió Pacífica antes de explicarle a los dos Pines lo de la carta y el secuestro.

Ford se le notó preocupado pero no se notaba tanto como Mabel. La hermana mayor llegó al borde del llanto, pues no sabía si su hermano seguía vivo o si el secuestrador lo está torturando que era algo probable o que ya pasó una desgracia, Ford lo único que hizo fue abrazarla y consolarla diciéndole que todo va a estar bien aunque las esperanzas estaban decayendo. Pacífica se limitó a observar la escena, pues ella quería llorar pero en su orgullo no quería mostrarse "débil" ante las demás personas, de otra forma si estuviera sola lloraría hasta derramar cataratas por lo que estaba pasando.

-Muy bien, llorar no salvará a Dipper. Sé dónde está él y tengo un plan-Aseguró la rubia tomando nuevas fuerzas.

-Pero dijiste que el secuestrador exige que vayas sola-Interrumpió Stanford.

-Él no tiene que saberlo….Mabel, necesito tu ayuda. Si sigues llorando no podemos salvar a tu hermano-Dijo la chica Northwest "animando" a la castaña.

-Bien, lo haré-Contestó Mabel entre sollozos.

-Esto es lo que haremos-Dijo la rubia antes de susurrarle a Ford y a Mabel lo que tiene planeado.

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión Maximoff (específicamente en su sala secreta) estaba Max teniendo de rehén a Dipper que estaba bien adolorido por las múltiples descargas eléctricas del taser.

-Muy bien, creo que me divertí mucho hoy-Dijo Max maleficamente.

-Agh...Esto llamas divertido...AGH…¿Qué es todo este lugar?-Preguntó Dipper con duda, pues había sufrido mucho y no había notado el lugar donde estaba.

-Vamos Pines. No eres el único que conoce lo sobrenatural de este miserable pueblo, yo llevo estudiando sobre este pueblo desde que tenía 9 años. Y noto que puedo controlar lo sobrenatural gracias a este libro-Explicó el rubio mostrando al castaño el libro mágico que tenía-Cuando tú y tu familia no sean problema, dominaré este pueblo y luego posiblemente...EL MUNDO.

-No hagas esto, lidias con fuerzas que no puedes controlar-Exclamó el chico Pines.

-Es lo que tu querías ¿No es así?-Preguntó el joven Maximoff antes de usar el Amuleto Místico para hacer que todo lo del lugar empezó a levitar. Desde libros hasta muebles, y también Dipper atado a una silla. Max hizo que la silla donde estaba Dipper chocó bruscamente contra el suelo haciendo que la silla se rompiera pero el castaño estaba en el suelo adolorido-Ups lo siento, no controlo esta cosa-Se disculpó el rubio de la manera más sarcástica posible.

-MAX MAXIMOFF, DEJALO.

-Vaya nena. Así que decidiste venir al rescate de tu "noviecito"-Saludó Max.

-Ya vine sola tal como lo pediste, ahora libere a Dipper-Exigió Pacífica que había llegado a la sala secreta de Max.

-Bueno, ahora te daré mi última exigencia. Firme el Tratado Maximoff-Northwest-Exigió Max.

-Pacífica, no lo hagas. Si lo haces, te casarás con este psicópata…..AGH-Pidió Dipper para que la rubia no acepte el trato pero fue interrumpido por el rubio quién empezó a estrangularlo con el poder mágico del amuleto.

-Muy bien, lo haré. Pero déjalo ir, él no tiene nada que ver en esto-Exclamó la rubia.

-Mmm muy bien-Diciendo esto soltó a Dipper dejándolo en el suelo adolorido por las torturas que lo había sometido.

-Dipper ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó la joven Northwest.

-Agh No lo creo-Afirmó el castaño adolorido intentando levantarse.

-Muy lindo y todo pero...firme el Tratado, Pacífica-Exigió el joven Maximoff.

La rubia tenía que cumplir su parte del trato, pues firmó el trozo de papel que la iba a comprometer en matrimonio con Max. Luego ella le tomó a Dipper del brazo para ayudarlo a caminar y retirarse del lugar, pero antes…

-Al fin, al fin. Lo que estaba esperando se ha cumplido….¿QUÉ?-Gritó esto último con furia al ver la firma de Pacífica que no era algo esperado.

" _Te engañé, idiota"_ Ese era lo que había escrito la rubia para engañar a Max. El chico Maximoff sabía que el papel ya no tenía validez y eso despertó su furia.

-Me engañaste ¿Tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer...CUANDO ME ENOJO?-Gritó esto último con toda el enojo posible.

Dipper y Pacífica se rieron un poco por la actitud inmadura de Max. Pero no era tan gracioso hasta que sacó el libro mágico del rubio.

-Vamos a ver si esto es gracioso para ustedes-Exclamó el joven Maximoff buscando el último hechizo oscuro más poderoso que existía en el libro.

" _Invocato nigromantii Sauro, tenebræ et elicere cupio mortalium hoc mundo ad dominum terrae tenebrarum incendemus"_

Esto era un poderoso conjuro que hizo que Max empezará a levitar sin el amuleto (más bien este se destruyó por la acumulación de poder que había invocado) y este empezó a tener una transformación. Su piel se volvió pálida, su pelo dejó de ser rubio y se volvió negro oscuro y sus ojos cambiaron de ser azules a rojos con las pupilas aterradoras del Ojo de Sauron. Su vestimenta cambió de ser un saco y corbata y bien vestido a ser una armadura medieval con un cetro hecho de hierro puro.

-Eee Max... ¿Estás bién?-Preguntó Dipper muy asustado.

-MAX YA NO ESTÁ EN ESTE CUERPO, SOLO SAURON-Dijo "Max" cambiando su voz a una aterradora voz.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando, Dipper?-Preguntó Pacífica aterrada.

-No tengo idea.

-Es Sauron, el hechicero oscuro-Dijo Ford entrando a la sala secreta. Mabel había decidido quedarse afuera vigilando-Es uno de los seres oscuros que conocí en mi estadía en otra dimensión, es casi tan poderoso como Bill pero tiene límites. No puede estar en este mundo al menos que alguien lo invoque-Explicó Ford.

-¿Y qué hacemos?-Preguntó Dipper preocupado.

-Debemos vencerlo y evitar que salga de aquí, si lo hace puede causar un caos en el universo-Contestó Stanford.

-VAYA, STANFORD PINES. NOS VOLVEMOS A VER DESPUÉS DE DIEZ AÑOS-Dijo Sauron en el cuerpo de Max.

-No importa lo que hagas, te venceremos-Respondió Ford.

-NO LO CREO, CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ. ESTA DIMENSIÓN CONOCERÁ LA OSCURIDAD TOTAL-Afirmó Sauron antes de atacar a Stanford, por suerte este lo esquivó a tiempo.

Aquí inicia el combate por el destino del mundo y tal vez universo. Ford sacó su pistola de energía y dispara sin parar al oscuro ser, pero no recibía ningún daño por su mágica armadura. Sauron empezaba a lanzar bolas de fuego a Ford y por dicha lo logró evadir. Mientras eso pasaba Dipper y Pacífica sólo contemplaban la batalla.

-Tío Ford ¿Conoces si Sauron tiene una debilidad?-Preguntó Dipper.

-Solo un conjuro lo puede devolver a su mundo de oscuridad, tal vez en el libro mágico de Max esté escrito como devolverlo a su dimensión-Contestó Ford antes que recibiera un golpe del ser oscuro.

-¡TÍO FORD!-Gritó el castaño preocupado al ver el golpe.

-¡Dipper, rápido antes que él nos ataque!-Dijo la rubia corriendo hacia donde estaba el libro mágico.

-OH NO NIÑA, ESTE LIBRO ME PERTENECE-Gritó el ser oscuro antes de atacar a la rubia con una bola de fuego.

-¡Pacífica, cuidado!-Gritó el chico Pines para luego empujar a la chica Northwest para evitar que la golpeará la bola de fuego. Por suerte pudo esquivar la bola de fuego a tiempo.

-ESTE MUNDO SERÁ MÍO-Afirmó Sauron antes de volar rápido hacia los dos chicos.

-No si lo evito-Afirmó Ford dándole un disparo cargado que hizo que Sauron se estrellara violentamente contra el suelo-Dipper, ahora o nunca. Encuentra el conjuro.

Dipper logró tomar el libro mágico y buscó en el índice sobre Sauron. Al hayar la página empezó a leer lo más rápido que podía y logró hallar el conjuro necesario para vencer al hechicero oscuro.

-Muy bien " _Statera iusta et luce migrare ordine quo egressus es in aeternis tenebris, Sauro"_ -Dijo el joven Pines leyendo el conjuro para devolver a Sauron a su mundo.

-NOOOO, GRABATE MIS PALABRAS. REGRESARÉ Y USTEDES PAGARÁN MUY CARO POR SUS TRANSGRESIONES-Gritó Sauron antes que este empezara a desvanecerse en una nube de humo de azufre haciendo que este regresara a su mundo de sombras y dejó el cuerpo de Max haciendo que éste recupere su aspecto normal. El rubio quedó en el suelo inconsciente.

-Perfecto, lo hicimos-Exclamó Ford.

-Sí lo hicimos-Dijo Pacífica abrazando al castaño-No vuelvas a hacerme esto, tienes idea de lo que tuvimos que hacer para salvarte y al mundo-Se quejó la rubia regañando a Dipper pero este la interrumpió con un cálido beso rápido en sus labios.

-¿Mejor?-Preguntó el joven Pines.

-Eres un torpe-Contestó la chica Northwest.

-Muy bien "Romeo y Julieta". Tenemos que volver antes que nos echen la policía-Aseguró Ford interrumpiendo a los tórtolos.

-Será mejor que regresemos-Dijo Dipper.

-Sí, así es….¿Y Max?-Preguntó Pacífica.

-Creo que no lo veremos por un largo tiempo-Respondió el castaño.

Luego de esa misteriosa aventura o como lo quieran decir Dipper, Pacifica y Ford salieron de la sala secreta de Max (que ahora no es tan secreta XD) y por ente salieron de la Mansión Maximoff. Mabel los estaba esperando, fue una linda reunión con abrazos y eso. Al menos ya Dipper estaba a salvo al igual que la humanidad y luego cada uno se fué a su respectivo hogar.

Mientras tanto con Max, estaba en el suelo inconsciente y luego de un tiempo logra despertarse y no recuerda nada de lo que pasó. Lo último que recuerda es todo lo que pasó antes de que el espíritu de Sauron entrará en él. El joven Maximoff se levantó del suelo y su computadora registra una videollamada entrante. El rubio decidió contestar la llamada.

-¿Y bien? Supongo que fracasaste-Preguntó Preston.

-Pues sí señor pero…-Intentó explicar Max pero fue interrumpido.

-Lo hiciste todo mal, se supone que tenías que eliminar a Pines, no a mi hija…..Primero desobedeces una orden y además fracasaste.-Dijo el hombre castaño.

-Nonononono, deme un día más, te lo suplico-Pidió el rubio.

-Basta, ya te di suficiente tiempo. He perdido mi tiempo por tus incompetencia. Sabes algo, olvida el tratado. Ejecutaré el plan B que es infalible-Diciendo esto Preston cortó la llamada.

-Noooo. AGH Dipper Pines, siempre te metes en mis planes. Pero un día me vengare y te destruiré y a todos los que amas o dejaré de llamarme Max Maxi…-Cuando iba a terminar la frase alguien lo interrumpió dándole un golpe en la cabeza noqueando otra vez.

-Eso te pasa por meterte con fuerzas incontrolables-Dijo el misterioso individuo de los capítulos anteriores.

Este se dirigió hacia la sala secreta y tomó el libro de magia de Max. Notó que todo lo que había en la sala estaba destrozado por la lucha de Dipper, Pacifica y Ford contra el hechicero Sauron que estaba en el cuerpo del joven Maximoff.

-Excelente, esto será importante para otra ocasión-Afirmó el encapuchado desconocido.

-Lo hiciste bien, amigo mío.

-Lo sé, amo Cipher.

-Si todo sale como lo planeado, tu entrenamiento de seis años habrá valido la pena. El día se acerca, solo necesito buscar un peón para que me lleve con la Grieta Multidimensional-Dijo Bill a su socio.

-Espero que así sea, maestro-Respondió el socio encapuchado antes de que hiciera una reverencia y se inclinara ante Bill Cipher.

-Sí, así será. Mi joven aprendiz.

 **Continuará…**

 **Muy bien fué un capítulo un poco diferente ¿No es así? De hecho creo que fué uno de los capítulos más emocionantes que he hecho. Y espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews para conocer su opinión acerca de la historia y del capítulo.**

 **Esta historia va a un buen camino, pero nos acercamos a la recta final pues faltan 5 capítulos finales. Pero cuando lleguemos al capítulo 18 no dejen de seguir el fic, pues haré una actualización que será una sorpresa o regalo de mi parte para ustedes, así que solos los lectores fieles sabrán cuál es la sorpresa, solo les pido paciencia.**

 **Antes de finalizar responderé los reviews de la actualización pasada:**

 **Forever MK NH: Me gusta tu fidelidad hacia esta historia que esperas los capítulos con ansias (como yo XD) y espero que sigas así pues nos acercamos al final.**

 **profesorslendy: El problema de Pacífica es que está mucho tiempo con lo gemelos y le esta llegando las influencias XD. Y me imaginé la escena de la caída, me mori de risa la parte que llega Stan fue graciosísimo y un poco incómodo si yo estuviera en el lugar de Dipper. Y lamentablemente estamos en la recta final pero estoy seguro que te gustará el regalo que les tengo al final de la historia.**

 **Y bueno esto es todo por ahora, soy ReaderandWriter9000 y hasta el próximo capítulo, amados lectores y lectoras.**


	14. El Complot Northwest

**NUEVO CAPÍTULO. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta increíble historia "El Nuevo Romance de Dipper". Ya este capítulo va a ser un poco más normal que el anterior.**

 **Sí reconozco que el capítulo anterior fué un poco raro (y tal vez a muchos no le gusto y me disculpo por eso) pero este puede ser un poco más normal, donde reina el drama y el Dipcifica. A partir de este episodio habrá una sorpresa nada agradable para la pareja, pero tranquilos que el final será satisfactorio.**

 **Sin más que agregar, que comience este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Aclaración:** **"Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic**

" **El Nuevo Romance de Dipper"**

 **Capítulo 14: "El Complot Northwest"**

Todo parecía muy raro, el pueblo estaba en llamas. Dipper era el único que estaba presente en el pueblo destruido, el castaño solo contemplaba el nivel de destrucción y locura del lugar. Se preguntaba dónde estaba todo los habitantes, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba su hermana, sus tíos o Soos o Wendy. Al único que pudo encontrar fue a cierta amiga rubia que estaba dándole la espalda.

-¡Pacífica! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué está pasando?-Preguntó Dipper preocupado.

-Estoy bien, Pines Niño-Dijo Pacífica volviendo a ver al castaño revelando sus ojos amarillos aterradores de Bill.

-¡Bill! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás en el cuerpo de Pacífica?-Preguntó el chico Pines asustado al ver a Bill en el cuerpo de su amiga.

-O prefieres verme así-Dijo Bill saliendo del cuerpo de la joven Northwest haciendo que esta cayera al suelo inconsciente y revelar su forma triangular-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Mire quién está aquí, mi vieja marioneta. Admítelo, si me extrañaste, verdad que sí.

-Si Bill, extrañaba vencerte una vez más, no olvide quién te venció dos veces-Contestó Dipper.

-Ah sí, tú me "venciste". Escucha, se acerca algo grande, algo que ni siquiera puedes detener. Cometerás un error y cuando pase tu mundo sabrá lo que es divertido-Diciendo esto Bill hizo que un portal saliera de la nada que solo se revelaba ojos aterradores-Luego todo lo que quieres y amas arderá y se destruirá en frente de tí-Diciendo esto aparecen unos símbolos algo raros.

Los símbolos era: Estrella Fugaz, Pino, Fez (o Media Luna), Seis Dedos, Signo de Interrogación, Bolsa de Hielo, Corazón Roto, Estrella de Telepatía, Lentes y Llama. Dipper solo pudo reconocer algunos de los símbolos. Pero aquí no termina antes que Bill toma el cuerpo de Pacífica haciendo que este flotara mientras se ríe como un demente sin parar.

-DÉJALA IR, MONSTRUO-Gritó Dipper con desesperación.

-Pero qué tenemos aquí, el "héroe" quiere salvar a su "damisela en apuros"-Dijo Bill son sarcasmo-Sería una pena que algo le pasara-Exclamó el demonio triangular mientras que sus manos empezaron a aparecer fuego preparándose para atacar a la chica Northwest mientras empezara a reírse como un maniático.

-NOOOOOO-Gritó el castaño despertando de manera brusca y darse cuenta que estaba en su habitación y todo lo horrible que había pasado solo era una pesadilla-(suspiro) Todo solo fué una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla.

Luego de todo ese terror Dipper decidió cambiarse de manera rápida y dirigirse hacia la sala de la Cabaña. Ya empezaba un nuevo día en la Cabaña del Misterio o mejor dicho estaba un poco pasado, pues eran las 11:00 a.m. Como siempre Stan estaba en la tienda de regalos de la cabaña estafando con sus atracciones falsas, Mabel estaba con Pato haciendo ehhh "cosas de niña adorable" y Ford que extrañamente estaba viendo televisión.

-Vaya, no hay buenos programas en esta época. Creo que es mejor estar en la otro dimensión que ver esto-Afirmó Ford.

-Puedes cambiar de canal si quieres-Dijo Mabel.

-No gracias-Contestó Stanford antes de apagar el televisor-Iré a mi laboratorio en caso que me necesiten. Oh hola Dipper ¿Cómo…?-Preguntó Ford antes que el castaño lo interrumpiera.

-Disculpa tío Ford, no tengo tiempo. Debo hacer algo importante-Respondió Dipper que parecía que tenía prisa.

-Dipper, deberías descansar por lo que te hizo ese torpe ayer-Sugirió la castaña pero el menor de los gemelos no hizo caso y se fué corriendo para dirigirse a su objetivo-(suspiro) Hermanos-Dijo Mabel quejándose un poco.

-Bienvenido a mi vida-Agregó Ford.

Después de un tiempo, en la Mansión Northwest como siempre Pacífica estaba sola porque sus padres habían ido a otra aburrida conferencia. Todo parecía que iba a ser otro día aburrido hasta que algo inesperado (esperado para nosotros XD).

-Disculpe señorita Northwest, alguien quiere verte ahora-Dijo un sirviente de la mansión.

-Mientras no sean paparazzis-Respondió Pacífica.

Después la rubia decidió recibir a su visita inesperada que por cierto no era un paparazzi sino aquel chico castaño que le había dado un giro de tuerca a su vida que se notaba cansado y agitado por toda la carrera que había dado para llegar a la Mansión Northwest.

-¡Dipper! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Pacífica un poco desconcertada y a la vez un poco felíz, algo no muy normal para ella.

-Quería ver….si….estabas...bien-Contestó Dipper agitado por todo los kilómetros que había corrido.

-Eee sí ¿Por qué no lo estaría?-Preguntó la rubia aún más confundida.

El joven Pines iba a contarle a Pacífica lo de su pesadilla pero en ese momento recuerda las horribles escenas de esta como Pacífica con los ojos de Bill, la risa malvada de Bill y como este mataría lentamente a la chica Northwest. Dipper decidió no contar nada y solo dijo un simple "Por nada en específico" y suelo volvió su mirada al suelo y estaba dispuesto a retirarse.

-Dipper espera, no puedes volver a la Cabaña así, estás muy débil. Deberías descansar algo o comer….Si quiere te quedas aquí para que recupere fuerzas-Ofreció Pacífica sonrojándose por lo último que dijo.

-Okey…¿Cuál es la trampa?-Preguntó Dipper jugando un poco con su amiga.

-La trampa es que lo aceptes ahora antes que cambie de opinión ¿Así que sí o no?-Preguntó la rubia siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Y tus padre no se molestarán? Digo ,por lo que pasó en ambas fiestas-Volvió a preguntar el chico Pines.

-Mi padres se fueron a una aburrida conferencia como siempre. Vamos, no pasará nada malo si te quedas un rato aquí-Dijo la joven Northwest intentando convencer al castaño de quedarse hasta que este decidió aceptar la invitación.

Luego Dipper y Pacífica entraron a la Mansión Northwest, estaban solos exento los mayordomos que tenía que seguir en sus labores. La rubia tuvo que sobornar a sus sirvientes para que no dijeran nada de esto. Ambos chicos la pasaron bien, vieron dos películas, una la escogió Pacífica (Dipper casi se duerme en esa película XD) y la otra la escogió Dipper(Pacifica se durmió en esa y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del castaño XD) También jugaron ajedrez, el castaño era muy bueno pero la rubia le ganó muchas veces seguidas (que sea millonaria y rubia no significa que sea ignorante)Claro, hicieron muchas cosas divertidas. Ya era la hora del almuerzo y decidieron comer algo, la chica Northwest había sugerido pedirle a los mayordomos que cocinaran algo de lujo. Mientras esperaban la comida Dipper había contado sus otras aventuras como el "Gobblewonker", las figuras de cera malditas, los viajes en el tiempo y el Globnar, el cambiaformas (omitiendo algunos detalles), los hombres-tauros, zombis, entre otras cosas. Luego de comer unas delicias en el almuerzo Pacífica llevó al castaño al jardín de la mansión que era muy elegante, decidieron sentarse en el césped del jardín y contemplaban el hermoso cielo anaranjado por el hermoso atardecer que invadía el cielo de Gravity Falls. Había un silencio incomodo hasta que uno de los dos decidió romper el silencio.

-Vaya, creo que te divertiste mucho hoy ¿No es cierto?-Preguntó la chica Northwest.

-Sí, creo que sí. Es divertido pasar tiempo contigo, es lo que hacen los amigos-Respondió el joven Pines.

-Sí claro...amigos-Dijo Pacífica con un tono triste en eso último-Oye Dipper ¿Puedo preguntarte algo importante?

-Sí claro, lo que sea-Respondió Dipper notando un poco la tristeza de la rubia.

-Es que es algo muy muy personal-Agregó la joven Northwest con un leve sonrojo.

-Ehhh oh claro, puedes decirme lo que sea-Volvió a responder el castaño.

-Ehhh es difícil de decir, no soy buena diciendo este tipo de cosas. Pero lo que quiero decir es que…..es….ya sabes….Yo sé que te gusto y me gustas ¿Sabes?-Dijo Pacífica sonrojada como un tomate.

-Lo sé….nos dimos cuenta hace una semana o algo así-Respondió Dipper sonrojado.

-¿Y has pensado en ser….más que….amigos?-Preguntó la rubia.

-¿Quieres decir...novios?.

-No lo sé, tal vez. Fué muy mala idea preguntarte eso-Respondió la joven Northwest.

-No fué una mala idea, pero no estoy seguro si debería iniciar una relación ahora-Contradijo el chico Pines.

-¿Por qué exactamente?

-Tengo miedo de perderte, que me vuelves a odiarme como antes. No soy bueno en temas de amor, fracasé en mis oportunidades con Wendy y lo estropeé todo-Respondió Dipper con un tono triste y con la mirada al suelo.

-¿Wendy? Te refieres a la chica pelirroja leñadora que trabaja en la cabaña. No es por celos ni nada pero no es mayor que tú-Preguntó Pacífica con duda.

-Si pero ese no es el tema. Y no hace mucho lo arruine todo con unas chicas por seguir unos consejos de Stan. Creí que conocer a personas nuevas ayudaría a olvidarme de Wendy, pero me equivoqué-Explicó el castaño melancólicamente.

-Bueno, no te equivocaste del todo. Me conociste luego ¿No? O al menos la Pacífica buena-Animó la rubia.

-Sí, pero sería la primera vez que tenga novia y soy malo en eso.

-(suspiro) Escúchame con atención, sonará algo cursi pero es la verdad. Alguien me enseñó que en la vida uno aprende en el camino, nadie nace sabiendo todo, uno lo aprende en la vida. Aprenderemos esto juntos ,Dip.

-¿Pero qué pasa si lo arruinamos?

-Vamos ,torpe. Tú arruinas todo todo el tiempo. Liberaste a un fantasma categoría 10, nos perdimos por dos días en el bosque, luchamos con gnomos y el espíritu de un hechicero oscuro….Pero sabes algo,una de las cosas que me gusta de tí es que sin importar que tantas veces falles, nunca te rindes hasta lograr tus metas.

-Vaya, eso fue muy alentador...y un poco cursi pero gracias, realmente gracias-Agradeció el joven Pines.

-Ni lo menciones...literalmente, no volveré a decir nada cursi y si lo hago me golpeare a mí misma en la cara. Y si dices que dije algo cursi, simplemente lo negaré-Dijo Pacífica.

-Mmm no me sorprende-Contestó Dipper.

-¿Y bien Dipper?¿Quieres asumir ese reto?-Preguntó la rubia acercándose al castaño lo suficiente.

Ambos se empezaron a acercar hacia cada uno lo suficiente para que su narices chocaron levemente, eso hizo que ambos se sonrojaron y se quedaron así por un tiempo. Nadie hacía un movimiento más por lo incómodo que esto era para ambos, pues era la primera vez que hacían una muestra de afecto así.

-Ni se te ocurra decir nada de esto, o te irá mal-Dijo Pacífica sonrojada.

-No tengo razones para hacer eso-Respondió Dipper.

Luego, el castaño pasó su brazo por la cintura de la rubia, y ella pasó su brazo por el cuello del joven Pines. Ambos cerraron los ojos y empezaron a acercar sus rostros un poco más con el propósito de chocar sus labios para un beso. Eran pocos milímetros para que ambos labios chocaran, si no fuera porque había llegado un tercero que no estaba nada contento.

-Pacífica Elise Northwest ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Al escuchar esa voz ambos se separaron rápidamente e inmediatamente por el susto que les dió el tercero que lo identificaron fácilmente.

-¿Papá?

-Eee hola Sr. Northwest-Saludó Dipper de manera incómoda

-Pensé que estabas en una conferencia y volverías más tarde-Preguntó Pacífica.

-Regresamos más temprano de lo normal-Contestó su padre molesto.

-Nosotros te damos la confianza y haces esto-Dijo Priscilla molesta.

-Disculpa, señora Northwest pero no estábamos haciendo nada malo-Contradijo el castaño.

-De hecho sí, que mi hija este con un chico de tu clase. Eres una mala influencia para nuestra hija-Respondió Preston.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó el chico Pines.

-Desde que ocurrió lo de la fiesta de la mansión se ha comportado de una manera diferente a la que no le hemos enseñado. Dejó de ser la Pacífica que hemos criado-Respondió Priscilla.

-Bueno tal vez no deberían de ser tan estrictos con ella. Ustedes quieren actuar como alguien que no son solo para agradar a otros de la clase alta-Contestó Dipper.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, niño. Tu no me dirás cómo tengo que educar a mi hija. Y te recomiendo que te retires de aquí antes que llame a las autoridades-Dijo Preston amenazando al castaño.

-(suspiro) Muy bien, no voy a causar más problemas…...Con permiso-Respondió el joven Pines antes de irse a la salida de la Mansión Northwest y caminar directamente a la Cabaña del Misterio.

-¡Dipper, espera!-Llamó Pacífica intentando llamar la atención del castaño pero fué inútil. Más porque su padre la tomó del brazo.

-Déjelo ir. Ya sabes lo que te hemos enseñado a no mezclarse con la gente de clase baja-Dijo Preston dirigiéndose al interior de la mansión.

-Pero…..sí ,padre-Respondió la rubia resignada porque su padre usó la campana que la manipulaba.

Mientras tanto al caer la noche en el misterioso pueblo de Gravity Falls, Dipper llegó a la Cabaña del Misterio un poco triste por los eventos recientes aunque fingió estar bien para no preocupar a su hermana Mabel ni a sus tíos. En la cena casi no comió por la preocupación de saber que le harían a Pacífica por su culpa (realmente no era toda su culpa pero así se sentía el castaño) Su hermana notó eso y le preguntó si estaba bien, Dipper respondió que estaba bien (Lógicamente estaba mintiendo) y decidió irse temprano a la cama para "descansar". Luego de cambiarse y cepillarse los dientes se fué directamente a su cama para dormir. Al cerrar los ojos sintió que algo corría en su mejilla, era una lágrima. Así es, empezó a llorar en silencio y empezó a decir cosas a solas.

-BASTA ¡ALÉJATE, MONSTRUO!-Gritó Dipper mientras dormía solo.

Mientras ocurría esas cosas pero en la Mansión Northwest, había una discusión nada agradable. Una discusión de padre e hija.

-Pacífica ¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecerme?-Preguntó Preston igualmente molesto.

-Pero papá, ya te lo he dicho, no he hecho nada malo-Contestó Pacífica.

-Sí lo hiciste, te estás mezclando con personas de la clase baja ¿Y ese chico Pines que? ¿Es tu amigo o algo más que eso?-Preguntó Preston.

-Es solo un amigo-Respondió la rubia.

-Pues a lo que yo vi parecía otra cosa-Afirmó el señor Northwest refiriéndose al casi beso de ambos chicos-No importa lo que sea él para tí porque no lo volverás a ver.

-¿QUÉ? Papá, no puedes hacerme esto-Dijo la joven Northwest molesta por la injusticia de su padre.

-Tienes que entender que solo debes estar con personas de tu misma clase como Max. Recuerda, la distinción es lo que hace grande a nuestra familia.

-Pero eso significa también mentir y engañar como lo han hecho nuestros antepasados-Contradijo Pacífica.

-Nunca digas eso de nuevo. Nuestra familia nos hemos esforzado tanto para estar en la clase que estamos ahora. Deja de creer en las cosas que digan los demás y confíe en nosotros-Regaño Preston.

-Tú hablas de confianza y ustedes no confían en mí. Aquel día en la fiesta de la mansión encontré la sala secreta donde ustedes ocultan las cosas atroces que nuestra familia hizo durante años y siento que me ocultas cosas y tú quieres hablar de confianza-Explicó la rubia.

-Deja de decir eso, si oculto cosas es por tu propio bien. Somos Northwest y tienes que comportarte como tal-Exigió su padre.

-¡TAL VEZ NO QUIERA SER UNA NORTHWEST!-Respondió Pacífica. La chica al notar lo que dijo se tapó la boca y se fué corriendo a su respectiva habitación reflexionando lo que había dicho. Preston solo se quedó sorprendido por la afirmación de su propia hija.

-(suspiro) Que voy hacer con esa niña. Si ella o el chico Pines se dan cuenta, no será nada agradable. Tiene que haber algo para separarlos-Dijo Preston a sí mismo.

En ese momento hubo una brisa de viento fría un poco sospechosa. Luego de eso todo el lugar perdió el color y se volvió blanco y negro. De la nada apareció un ojo en medio de la sala y luego apareció el resto de su cuerpo que era de forma triangular. Pues nosotros sabemos de quién se trata.

-Creo que tengo la solución…..Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero si es Preston Northwest. No te había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Vaya, Bill Cipher. No me esperaba esta visita ¿Qué te trae a esta mansión?

-Escucha, estuve escuchando toda esa conversación padre e hija.

-Sí, mi hija se ha vuelto más rebelde desde que se ha acercado a ese niño Pines-Dijo Preston molesto.

-Espera un segundo-Dijo Bill antes de darle la espalda para pensar un momento-Dipper Pines-Al decir eso su pupila se volvió en forma de Pino y su cuerpo mostró imágenes de Dipper en algunos momentos del verano, algunas de sus hazañas y luego volvió a la normalidad y volteó a ver a Preston-Muy bien, me convenciste. Parece que tenemos un enemigo en común.

-Tal vez...podríamos unir fuerzas para eliminar a este enemigo en común-Dijo Preston.

-Muy bien, el día se acerca y debemos eliminar cualquier obstáculo de se interponga en nuestro camino. Y tengo un plan para eliminar a Pines, solo necesito tu ayuda-Exclamó Bill.

-Excelente ¿Qué necesitas?-Preguntó Preston.

-Este es el trato, yo elaboro mi plan y destruiré a Pines a cambio de que me des algo insignificante que tú ni siquieras va a notarlo-Ofreció Bill.

-¿Cual es la trampa?

-La trampa es que el trato es por tiempo limitado así que decida ahora ¿Así que, tenemos un trato?-Preguntó Bill antes de ofrecer la mano en llamas azules

-Es un trato-Contestó el señor Northwest antes de darle la mano a Bill.

-Es la mejor decisión que has tomado, Preston.

-Por favor, solo llámame "socio".

Mientras ellos dos hacían el trato, un tercero estaba observando todo lo que ocurrió (escondida) y era nada más y nada menos que Pacifica Northwest y estaba preocupada, pues Dipper y Mabel le hablaron sobre Bill y sabía que nada bueno iba a pasar.

-Oh no, porque papá. Tengo que hacer algo. Tengo que advertirle a Dipper de una u otra forma.

 **Continuará…**

 **Vaya, vaya, vaya pero miren quién apareció a último momento, Bill Cipher. Este vino a los últimos capítulos de este fic para llevarse el título de antagonista XD. De todas formas desde el primer capítulo se revela que Bill iba a tener un rol importante en la historia.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo (mejor que el anterior seguro)si fué un poco triste el final del capítulo pero el final será satisfactorio. Dejen reviews para conocer si les gustó o algo así, un error, una sugerencia, una opinión, entre otras cosas.**

 **En la actualización pasada no recibí ningún review, así que no responderé (lógicamente) solo espero tener reviews en este capítulo, solo es opcional, de todas formas seguiré escribiendo esta historia, solo quisiera (vaga la redundancia) conocer su opinión, más ahora que estamos en los capítulos finales de la historia.**

 **Y eso es todo por este capítulo, Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y hasta el siguiente capítulo, queridos lectores y lectoras.**


	15. Marioneta, Hilos, Titiritero

**NUEVO CAPÍTULO. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y aquí con un nuevo e intrigante capítulo de "El Nuevo Romance de Dipper". He estado esperando este capítulo por mucho tiempo, ya que puede haber un plot-twist aquí (para algunos sí, para otros no)**

 **Buenas Noticias, Confirmado. Este es el fic más exitoso que he hecho: Ya alcanzamos las 3000 lecturas y se cumplió mi meta personal, que esta historia llegara como mínimo los 20 favorites, 20 follows y los 20 reviews. Gracias a todos los lectores y lectoras que decidieron seguirme en esta increíble historia.**

 **Debo decir que este capítulo puede ser más corto de lo común, por cualquier inconveniente y de una vez les advierto.**

 **Y para ir de una vez al grano comencemos este fic.**

 **Aclaración:** **"Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic**

" **El Nuevo Romance de Dipper"**

 **Capítulo 15: "Marioneta, Hilos, Titiritero"**

Como era de costumbre, un día comenzaba para los Pines en la Cabaña del Misterio. Mabel estaba en la sala con Pato, Ford estaba en su laboratorio continuando con sus investigaciones y Stan, mejor conocido como "El Señor Misterio" estaba atendiendo a sus clientes con las atracciones "paranormales" de la Cabaña. Dipper por otro lado seguía en el mundo de los sueños, por así decirlo, no obstante hasta que se despertó de golpe y se notó agitado por el susto que le dió.

-(suspiro) Otra vez sigue ese sueño. Ocurría lo mismo y diciendo siempre lo mismo-Dijo Dipper un poco confundido por lo que vió.

Aparentemente observó el mismo sueño del capítulo anterior. Ocurría lo mismo con los mismos resultados. El castaño lo sintió sospechoso pero después de todo era solo una pesadilla, o al menos era lo que pensaba en ese momento. Luego de eso salió de la habitación para ir a la sala donde se encontraba su hermana gemela Mabel y su querida mascota Pato.

-Hola Dipper ¿Como amaneciste?

-...No pude conciliar el sueño….-Respondió Dipper con un tono cansado, pues casi no pudo dormir.

-Tienes suerte que estemos en vacaciones, de otra forma te dormiría en media clase-Contestó Mabel molestando un poco.

-No es gracioso (bostezo)-Respondió el castaño de mala gana.

-Niños, llegó el correo y espero que lo organicen. Ya saben que hacer con los impuestos-Dijo Stan de lejos para dar la orden a sus sobrinos.

-Sí si lo sabemos, dejar los impuestos a la trituradora-Respondió el joven Pines-Mabel, es tu turno de organizar el correo. Yo lo hice la semana pasada-Dijo Dipper.

-Agh correo ¿Por qué no puede ser algo más divertido?-Preguntó la chica Pines molesta porque no le gustaba ese trabajo y además su hermano tenía razón.

Hablando de Dipper, él mientras que Mabel ordenaba el correo estaba leyendo su confiable Diario Número 3 para pasar el rato, tenía que limpiar su mente con un poco de conocimiento paranormal. Pensaba que estaría pegado a ese libro todo el día hasta que alguien tocaba la puerta de la Cabaña del Misterio.

-Mabel, vaya a ver quién es-Dijo Dipper sin quitar su mirada del libro.

-Estoy ocupada con el correo. Vaya tú-Respondió Mabel de lejos.

-(suspiro) Juro que si es la cabra la echaré a escobazos, una vez intentó comerse mi gorra-Dijo el castaño rendido y dirigiéndose a la puerta donde esperaba su visita.

La persona era Pacifica Northwest (era obvio en cierto sentido XD) Dipper sentía felicidad y a la vez confusión ya que pensaba que sus padres la castigaron por los eventos del día anterior. Pero aparentemente era incorrecto, y empezaron a charlar un poco de cosas al azar.

Mientras tanto con Mabel que estaba con las cartas, encontraba cartas de todo tipo. Algunas eran impuestos (que los iba a tirar a la trituradora por órdenes de su tío Stan) otros eran cartas de sus padres preguntando cómo les iba, otras eran recibos de agua y luz, otras eran las cartas de amor del pequeño Gideon (obviamente las tira a la trituradora por varios motivos) Parecía que todo era normal hasta que vió una carta en particular.

-Oye, pero qué es esto que me encontré. Una carta de Pacífica para Dipper ¡Qué romántico! ¿Debería decirle a Dipper? Nah, se lo diré más tarde después de ver un poco. Nada malo es ver un poquito la relación de mi hermano con mi nueva mejor amiga-Dijo Mabel a sí misma y la carta era esta.

 _Dipper:_

 _Si lees esto es porque hay algo importante debo decirte. Aparentemente descubrí un terrible secreto de mi familia, para ser preciso de mi padre. Mi padre planea eliminarte del camino y consiguió un socio que hará su trabajo sucio. No tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte todos los detalles, apenas puedo escribirte esto antes que él lo vea._

 _Recuerda, en Gravity Falls no se puede confiar en nadie. Porque él dijo que "tiene" ojos en todas partes._

 _NO CONFÍES EN NADIE, NI SIQUIERA EN MÍ_

 _Pacífica._

-¿Qué es esto? No lo entiendo-Preguntó Mabel confundida como si la hubieran puesto resolver la ecuación más difícil del mundo.

Luego, con el castaño y la rubia. Estaban conversando mucho y riendo un poco, esto no duró mucho hasta que….

-Me alegra volverte a ver, Pacífica-Dijo el chico Pines.

-Sí, es bueno volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo…...PINO-Diciendo esto la joven Northwest abrió los ojos revelando los terroríficos ojos amarillos de cierto demonio poderoso.

Dipper quedó impactado la primera vez que vió eso, jamás pensó que una de sus peores pesadillas se haya hecho real.

-¡BILL! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué haces con el cuerpo de Pacífica?-Preguntó el castaño asustado al ver esa escena perturbadora.

-Vaya, vaya Pino. Nos volvemos a ver. A ver si lo recuerdo, la última vez que nos vimos personalmente fué cuando te usé de marioneta humana.

-No me lo recuerdes ¿Pero qué quieres ahora?-Preguntó Dipper.

-Solo debo acercarme a la Grieta Multidimensional y así ustedes verán cómo es una verdadera fiesta-Respondió Bill en el cuerpo de Pacífica.

-¿Pero por qué usas el cuerpo de Pacífica?-Preguntó el castaño un poco más alterado.

-Bueno, tengo varias razones. Una, sabes que quiero destruirte a ti y a todos lo que amas ¿Cierto? Muy bien, aparte de destruirte físicamente te destruiré psicológicamente usando esta marioneta-Explicó Bill maleficamente-Además, debía buscar a una nueva marioneta que sea bastante cercana a tí o a tu hermana. Y bueno, ya sabes a quien escogí. Cuando te destruya, Preston me pagara muy bien-Agregó Bill antes de reírse como un maniático.

-¿Preston? ¡El padre de Pacífica! ¿Qué te ofreció?-Preguntó el chico Pines al punto de explotar de rabia.

-Mmm nada de tu incumbencia….Mentira si, tu eliminación-Respondió Bill para reírse otra vez como un loco-Ahora, si no me molestas, tengo que "hacer" las invitaciones para mi "fiesta"

-No irás a ningún lado. Deje el cuerpo de Pacífica-Gritó Dipper.

-Oh no, el "héroe" quiere salvar a su "novia"-Dijo Bill sarcásticamente.

-Emm no es mi novia.

-Pero te gustaría ¿NO ES CIERTO?-Dijo esto último cambiando por breves segundos el color de sus ojos de unos amarillos a unos rojos pero volvieron a ser amarillos luego-Si más no recuerdo, tu querías decirle a ella ayer. Pero nooo, tu inseguridad hace que lo arruines todo-Dijo Bill diciendo algo que Dipper se molestó demasiado, y era con la verdad.

-Basta, se sacaré de su mente-Gritó el joven Pines empujando a "Pacífica". No antes que "ella" se devolviera el ataque y así iniciar un combate.

Dipper trataba de no golpear a Bill porque si lo hacía solo lastimaría a la chica Northwest, solo se limitaba a empujarlo. Pero Bill no le importaba, él sí lo golpeaba y lo pateaba.

-Esto es más fácil de lo que creí-Afirmó Bill burlándose del castaño.

-Dipper, tienes un mensaje importante de…-Dijo Mabel antes de ver que su hermano se estaba peleando con su amiga-Dipper ¿Puedes explicarme qué estás haciendo?

-Vaya, quién lo diría. Lucha de parejas. LUCHA LUCHA LUCHA-Dijo Stan apareciendo junto a Mabel solo que apoyando la pelea.

-Oye, he escuchado pelea de parejas, pero esto es demasiado-Agregó Ford contemplando la pelea.

-Chicos, ayúdenme. Bill está controlando a Pacífica y quiere…-El chico Pines estaba por terminar la frase hasta que "Pacífica" lo pateó y lo dejó en el suelo para volver a ver a los espectadores.

-Mire quienes están aquí. Estrella Fugaz, Media Luna y mi viejo amigo de Seis Dedos. Tenía el presentimiento que los volvería a ver pronto-Exclamó Bill.

-Pacífica y Bill….Billcífica-Dijo Mabel sorprendida al ver a su amiga siendo marioneta de ese demonio triangular.

-¿Ahora qué quieres, Cipher?-Preguntó Ford con rencor.

-Nada Fordsy. Solamente la llave para mi nuevo mundo lleno de locura.

-Estás demente-Respondió Stanford.

-Jajaja estoy loco de todas formas-Respondió "Billcífica" no antes de que el chico Pines lo sorprendiera por la espalda para tirarlo al suelo y así iniciar otra batalla.

Fué algo parecido a la batalla anterior solo que la gemela mayor se metió en la pelea para apoyar a su hermano.

-Vaya, dos contra uno ¿No es algo injusto?-Preguntó Billcifica.

-Tú nunca juegas limpio-Contestó el castaño antes de que ambos empezaran a atacar a la rubia.

-Si si golpéame con todo que solo van a lastimar a su propia amiga-Exclamó Bill en el cuerpo de la rubia. No hasta que por el descuido de Cipher Mabel logró agarra los brazos de ella y hacerle una llave de lucha (gracias Stan)

-Lucha de jóvenes, esto sí que vende. LUCHA LUCHA-Afirmó Stan grabando la pelea.

-No hay tiempo para eso, Stanley. Dipper, toma, con esto destruirás a Bill-Dijo Ford antes de pasarle a su sobrino el arma Borra-Memorias para así acabar con el demonio triangular.

Dipper estaba seguro de dispararle a Pacífica para aniquilar a Bill de una vez por todas, hasta que este empezara a reírse como un maniático.

-¿De qué te ríes, Bill? Te ganamos y no volverás-Preguntó el joven Pines.

-Si quieres puedes acabar conmigo de una vez por todas, pero tenga en cuenta que si me destruyes también destruirá sus recuerdos ¿En Serio quieres que ella no vuelva a ser la misma? Y sé que no lo harás por tu inseguridad ¡Vamos Pino! ¡Dispárame si eres tan capaz como dices Pines! Hazlo, al menos que tengas miedo-Retó Billcifica.

El castaño estaba apuntando la cabeza de la rubia pero desde que Bill le dijo eso empezó a recordar sus momentos con Pacífica. Desde la fiesta de la Mansión Northwest hasta su última conversación con ella (ver capítulo anterior) Dipper empezó a sudar mucho y se le temblaba la mano.

-Vamos Dipper, es la única forma de vencerlo a tiempo-Presionó su tío Ford.

El chico Pines estaba bajo mucha presión. Por un lado podría eliminar al demonio triangular de una vez por todas pero le costaría la chica que estaba enamorado y por otro lado podría no borrarle la memoria para salvar los recuerdos de Pacífica pero Bill seguiría vivo. La decisión que tomó fué bajar su cabeza, bajar el arma Borra-Memorias y soltarla obedeciendo la segunda opción. Billcifica al ver eso sonrió de manera malvada.

-Eso creí-Dijo Bill antes de liberarse de las manos de Mabel por su descuido y luego irse corriendo mientras se ríe por su escape victorioso.

-Dipper, estabas tan cerca-Respondió Ford regañando a su sobrino.

-Cállate Seis Dedos. Estaba bajo mucha presión-Contestó Stan defendiendo a su sobrino, algo no muy normal en él. Probablemente pensó qué haría él si estuviera en sus zapatos, pues haría lo mismo.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Northwest estaba cierto hombre castaño esperando a alguien en la entrada de la mansión mencionada hasta que vió una silueta muy familiar para él.

-¿Pacífica?-Preguntó Preston.

-No torpe, soy yo-Contestó Billcifica.

-Pero qué, Bill. Nunca acordamos que usarás a mi hija-Contradijo el señor Northwest.

-Oye Preston ¡No seas un aguafiestas! No dañare a tu hija, solo la usaré para que Pines se tragara el anzuelo y así él caerá en mi trampa….dijo nuestra trampa….Pero necesito más tiempo para dominar por completo esta mente y así podré completar nuestro plan-Explicó Bill.

-Pero no hay mucho tiempo. De seguro ya van directo hacia aquí-Agregó Preston.

-Cálmate, ya tengo eso cubierto. Llamé a un socio para que me ayude a retrasar a la familia Pines-Respondió Billcífica con una sonrisa macabra.

 **Continuará…**

 **Ya se que se preguntan ¿Un capítulo tan rápido? Mi respuesta: No preguntes, solo gózalo XD. Y fué fácil ya que les dije que este capítulo iba a ser más corto de lo común. Una aclaración: se dice que Billcifica es el ship entre estos personajes (algo raro y ridículo si me lo preguntas pero respeto al quien le guste) pero yo usé ese nombre para Pacífica controlada por Bill.**

 **Y bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo (porque a mí sí XD) Dejen reviews para conocer su opinión de estos últimos capítulos de esta historia.**

 **Para terminar responderé el review del capítulo anterior.**

 **sebastianrc0805: Gracias por este review, realmente me animó mucho. Y sí tienes razón el capítulo 13 fué un capítulo raro (aunque en Gravity Falls el término raro es relativo XD) De hecho el capítulo 12 de esta historia es un capítulo que se logró hacer gracias a tu anterior review, un saludo de parte del escritor. Y me interesó el hecho que fué el único review que mencionó al Encapuchado, ya que este tiene un rol importante en esta historia y en la próxima ¿Por qué? lo tendrás que ver en el futuro. Y esto va para todos los lectores, si quieren envíenme por review o por mensaje privado sus teorías acerca del misterioso personaje o de la historia para conocer más sus expectativas y sorprenderlos en el futuro.**

 **¡Uff que rápido pasa el tiempo! Porque solo faltan tres capítulos más, oíste bien TRES CAPÍTULOS FINALES y casi se acerca el momento de revelarles mis sorpresas inesperadas, solo Dios y yo sabemos de qué se trata, así que les pido más paciencia.**

 **Y eso es todo, amigos. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y hasta la próxima actualización, queridos lectores y lectoras.**


	16. El Mensaje de la Oscuridad

**NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN. Ya me conocen para no ser tan repetitivo XD y obviamente sabrán que este es otro emocionante capítulo de mi famoso fic "El Nuevo Romance de Dipper"**

 **Este es el ANTEPENÚLTIMO capítulo de este grandioso fic. Será muy triste el hecho de dejar de escribir esta historia, pero no se preocupen que habrá otros fics en el futuro.**

 **Ya para comenzar, que inicie este capítulo.**

 **Aclaración:** **"Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic**

" **El Nuevo Romance de Dipper"**

 **Capítulo 16: "El Mensaje de la Oscuridad"**

Como era de esperarse, Bill que se apoderó del cuerpo de la joven Northwest se salió con la suya (y eso que no ha aplicado el plan aún) y Dipper no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para acabar con el demonio triangular en ese momento porque también tendría que eliminar las memorias de la chica que amaba. En la Cabaña del Misterio las cosas no estaban tan bien, Stan y Ford comenzaron a discutir por la problemática que inició el hermano de seis dedos, Mabel solo consolaba a su hermano gemelo sin decir ninguna palabra y Dipper era el más afectado, estaba en shock por los eventos y estaba de rodillas justo en el lugar de la batalla contra "Billcifica" y la pistola borra-memorias estaba al lado derecho del castaño. Lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento era la discusión de ambos gemelos, así pasaron durante diez minutos, los diez minutos más largos de la vida. No fue hasta que el chico Pines dijera una palabra.

-No puedo creer que yo habría destruido a Bill para siempre pero no pude.

-No te culpes, hermanito. No tenías alternativas.

-No Mabel. Bill tiene razón, mi inseguridad hace que yo arruine todo. Piénsalo, pude haber eliminado a ese dorito flotante si hubiera sido más fuerte, pero tenía miedo de no poder recuperar sus recuerdos. Y posiblemente era la única forma de vencerlo-Explicó Dipper echándose las culpas a sí mismo.

-Vamos Dipper, no es toda tu culpa-Dijo Ford intentando animar a su sobrino.

-Y dices que soy yo el de doble moral-Interrumpió Stan por la "doble cara" de su hermano.

-Calla Stanley…..Lo que quería decirte era que lo sentía. No debí presionarte, no sabías que estabas muy presionado-Exclamó Stanford.

-Pero posiblemente era la única oportunidad para matar a Bill, y la desaproveche-Dijo el castaño regañando a sí mismo.

-No importa, existe otra forma de destruir a Bill pero eso no es de prioridad aún. Lo importante es echar a Bill se la mente de la niña. Pero...lo logro entender qué hace Bill en el cuerpo de esa niña-Explicó Ford.

-Digamos que su padre hizo un trato con Bill y…..-El joven Pines iba a terminar la frase hasta que su tío de seis dedos interrumpió.

-Su padre hizo QUÉ….Bueno no importa, debemos sacarlo de la mente de la rubia y planear una estrategia….

-NO HAY TIEMPO, tenemos que ir a salvarla-Interrumpió Dipper.

-¡Has perdido la cordura! ¡No puedes hacer un ataque directo sin planear nada contra Bill!-Contradijo Ford.

-No voy a dejar que ese nacho de un solo ojo siga controlando a Pacífica-Respondió el castaño alterado-Tal vez pueda negociar con él

-Veo que los golpes de Pacífica te sacudieron el cerebro-Dijo Mabel.

-No puedes negociar con él sin que tengas una consecuencia-Agregó Ford.

-Odio decirlo pero mi hermano nerd tiene razón. No puedes negociar con él, reconozco a un estafador cuando lo veo-Agregó Stanley.

-Como quiera, voy a salvarla ahora con o sin ustedes-Dijo el joven Pines dándoles la espalda para irse de una vez a la Mansión Northwest para improvisar un plan para vencer a "Billcífica" pero antes de que pudiera salir alguien lo tomó del hombro quien era nada más y nada menos que su fiel hermana Mabel.

-No irás a salvar a Pacífica….sin mí...Iré contigo, pero deja de decir cosas ridículas.

-Iré también, si van a enfrentar a Bill, necesitarán a alguien que lo conozca más que a nadie-Dijo Ford uniéndose con Dipper.

-Las cosas riesgosas me gustan, como las apuestas. Y necesitarán a un conductor que no le interesa respetar las leyes de tránsito-Exclamó Stan uniéndose a la "pandilla".

-Gracias chicos, no sé qué haría sin ustedes. Perdón por actuar como actué antes-Dijo Dipper apenado.

-Descuida hermano, te conozco bien y siempre dices cosas tontas cuando estás bajo presión y cuando estás alterado-Contestó la castaña.

-Además, somos Pines, siempre nos apoyamos los unos a los otros-Agregó su tío Stan.

-¿Al menos tienes una idea?-Preguntó su tío Ford.

-Pues jugaremos a su juego, solo confíen en mí-Respondió el joven Pines.

Al decir eso los cuatro entraron al vehículo de Stan Pines, lógicamente Stanley conducía y su hermano estaba a su lado derecho mientras que sus sobrinos estaban en el asiento trasero.

-Leyes de tránsito, prepárense para ser ignoradas-Afirmó Stan antes de pisar fuertemente el arranque del automóvil.

Mientras tanto en las entradas de la Mansión Northwest estaban Preston y Billcífica conversando sobre su plan para que los Pines no interfiriera en su camino.

-Pero no hay mucho tiempo. De seguro ya van directo hacia aquí-Agregó Preston.

-Cálmate, ya tengo eso cubierto. Llamé a un socio para que me ayude a retrasar a la familia Pines-Respondió Billcífica con una sonrisa macabra.

-¿Y ese socio exactamente quién es?-Preguntó el señor Northwest.

-Solo puedo decir que es mi servidor más fiel, hasta daría su vida para obedecerme-Contestó Bill.

-No has pensado que podría traicionarte si es tan confiable como dices-Preguntó el hombre castaño.

-Eso nunca pasará, fué entrenado para obedecerme al cien por ciento-Dijo Billcifica sin muestra de preocupación.

-Y tu idea es destruirlos usando a tu socio.

-Tienes una mente tan limitada. El es solo un peón mi juego de ajedrez-Contestó Bill con seguridad.

-Pero no hay mucho tiempo. De seguro ya van directo hacia aquí-Agregó Preston.

-Cálmate, ya tengo eso cubierto. Llamé a un socio para que me ayude a retrasar a la familia Pines-Respondió Billcífica con una sonrisa macabra.

Luego de eso pero en un automóvil que conducía directamente y rápidamente hacia la Mansión Northwest pero extrañamente estaba conduciendo por el bosque una zona donde no había tantos árboles.

-Tío Stan ¿Está seguro que este es el camino a la mansión?-Preguntó Mabel un poco confundida por la ruta que tomó su tío.

-Seguramente, es un atajo para ir más rápido. Además siempre uso esta ruta para escapar de la policía, lo cual es muy fácil porque solo son dos-Contestó Stan sin darle mucha importancia y sin quitar su mirada del frente del vehículo-Oye niño, muévase.

-No es normal ver gente por aquí-Dijo Dipper mirando al sujeto como si fuera sospechoso-¡Vámonos que aquí!-Gritó el castaño al darse cuenta que el sujeto era el Misterioso Encapuchado.

Pero fué muy tarde, el sujeto los vió y reaccionó rápidamente lanzando una navaja tan filosa y mortal que pudo reventar el neumático del auto de Stan haciendo que este empezara a perder el equilibrio para que al final este se volcara y chocara con un árbol. Por suerte después del impacto la familia Pines pudo salir con vida un poco adoloridos por el choque.

-AGH ¿Están bien, niños?-Preguntó Ford mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

-Estamos bien-Respondieron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Vaya, nos volvemos a encontrar, Dipper y Mabel Pines-Dijo el Encapuchado al encontrarse con la familia Pines.

-¿Y este de donde…?-Preguntó Stan confundido.

-Tú nos estabas espiando todo este verano ¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó Dipper.

-Y estabas también en California ¿Quién rayos eres?-Preguntó Mabel.

-Mi nombre no es de relevancia. Lo que importa es que tienen algo que necesita mi maestro-Contestó el misterioso encapuchado.

-¿Para quién trabajas?-Preguntó Ford apuntando al Encapuchado con su pistola de energía.

-Yo no haría eso si fueras tú, Stanford Pines-Respondió el individuo desconocido.

-Pues si quieres a los niños, pues tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver-Amenazó Stan poniéndose al frente de sus sobrinos alistando sus puños con sus manoplas de oro.

-Que así sea-Afirmó el misterioso individuo dándole a Stanley una patada que hizo que chocara con un árbol.

-¡STANLEY!-Gritó Ford preocupado por su hermano antes de que el sujeto usara una navaja y se la lanza a la pistola de energía de Ford haciendo que esta se destruya y luego lo ataca para luego Stanford fuese derrotado.

-¡Tío Stan! ¡Tío Ford!-Gritaron Dipper y Mabel asustados por lo que vieron.

-Ahora siguen ustedes-Dijo el Encapuchado antes de que de las mangas del traje negro salieran dos "hojas ocultas" cada una en cada mano.

 **(Introducir** **watch?v=RSn23ReXfyQ &t=153s** **como Soundtrack de la batalla a continuación)**

Los dos gemelos jóvenes estaban asustados al ver al sujeto desconocido lanzándose al ataque contra ambos hermanos. Dipper abrazó a Mabel y se lanzó hacia el suelo para evitar el ataque del misterioso guerrero. Los Gemelos Misterio lograron levantarse rápido para evitar otro ataque de este Encapuchado con sus mortales hojas ocultas. Mabel saca su garfio volador para dispararle a un árbol y salir del alcance del tipo pero este reacciona rápido y corre donde estaba la cuerda y la corta haciendo que la castaña cayera al suelo bruscamente.

-¡MABEL!-Gritó el castaño preocupado al ver que el sujeto se acerca a su hermana alistando sus hojas ocultas.

-Es hora que conozca tu destino-Afirmó el misterioso guerrero preparado para atravesar a la joven Pines con una de sus hojas ocultas.

-NOOOO-Gritó el chico Pines antes de empujar al desconocido y este cayó hacia unos metros lejos de su hermana-¡CORRE MABEL!-Exclamó Dipper antes que el sujeto empezara a atacarlo.

-Eres bueno….pero no lo suficiente-Aseguró el misterioso Encapuchado para luego encestar un golpe al castaño.

El desconocido usó sus hojas ocultas nuevamente para atacar al joven Pines rápidamente, sus ataques eran veloces como relámpago. Extrañamente no parece querer matarlo, porque las heridas que le hacía no eran mortales, eran rasguños dolorosos nada más y sangraban poco, casi nada.

-AAAGGGHHH-Grito Dipper antes de contraatacar ante el Encapuchado.

El castaño sacó bastante fuerza para seguir peleando, lo hacía para proteger a su familia, por su hermana y sus tíos sin olvidar que tenía que salvar a cierta persona que era muy importante para el chico Pines que estaba controlada por cierto demonio triangular. Dipper sin pensarlo dos veces no paraba de golpear a ese misterioso individuo, algunos golpes lograba esquivarlos o bloquearlos pero muchos de los golpes eran recibidos hasta que Dipper lo golpeó en la cara dejándolo confuso por el impacto.

-Es todo lo que tienes-Dijo el castaño retando al sujeto.

-Ja esto para mí es sólo un calentamiento, no me molestaré en usar todas mis habilidades en un niño. Voy a enseñarte cómo puedo pelear realmente-Diciendo esto el Encapuchado logra hacer un contraataque rápido pero fué interrumpido por un disparo de energía en su hombro-AGH.

-Te olvidaste de mí-Dijo Ford alistando otro disparo.

-Stanford, eres un…

-Lenguaje-Interrumpió Stan con un golpe con sus manoplas de oro-Al menos no insultes cuando hay niños presentes.

-¿Estás bien, hermanito?-Preguntó Mabel preocupada al notar las leves heridas de su hermano menor.

-Sí, estoy bien-Respondió Dipper recuperando el aliento.

Luego de eso los cuatro miembros de la familia Pines empiezan a atacar al misterioso individuo. Ford lo dañaba con disparos de energía, Stan lo golpeaba con fuerza, Mabel atacaba con su garfio volador y Dipper bueno….con sus propias manos. El guerrero desconocido intentaba contraatacar pero no lograba por la gran cantidad de ataques que le hacían la familia Pines hasta que…

-¡YA BASTA!-Gritó el Encapuchado antes de librarse fácilmente de los ataques de la familia Pines.

Después, este sujeto misterioso logra un contraataque tan rápido que los Pines no tuvo tiempo para responder el golpe. Logra derribar a Stanley, Ford y a Mabel pero Dipper seguía en pie pues aún no lo había atacado. El Encapuchado lo vé y lo empieza a golpear sin piedad hasta que el castaño cayera al suelo y el individuo lo agarra del cuello para que pudiera verlo a los "ojos" (por la capucha no se le veía)

-Terminaré con esto de una vez por todas-Afirmó el guerrero desconocido preparándose para sacar su hoja oculta para matar al chico Pines.

-¡DIPPER!-Gritó Mabel al ver a su hermano al borde de la muerte. No fué por un golpe de suerte que este se detuvo.

El Encapuchado no hizo nada solo lo agarró del cuello pero de ahí no hacía nada. Alguien estaba llamando a este misterioso sujeto pero nadie escuchaba nada solo este desconocido porque lo estaba llamando mentalmente.

 _-"Escucha, necesito a los Pines con vida, solo ocupaba retenerlos. Ya se terminó el tiempo, tu trabajo está hecho"_

Al escuchar eso el misterioso individuo solo soltó al castaño.

 **(Fin del Soundtrack)**

-Mmm son bastantes buenos en comparación a todas mis anteriores víctimas.

-No sé si sentirme alagado o asustado-Respondió Stan.

-Tío Ford ¿Lo conoces?-Preguntó Dipper.

-No tengo idea, pero me parece familiar ¿Te he visto antes?-Preguntó Ford al misterioso encapuchado.

-No lo creo, he vencido a tantos seres que perdí la cuenta-Afirmó el Encapuchado.

-¿Y por qué nos atacaste ahora? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes cuando nos encontramos por primera vez?-Preguntó Mabel.

-Si prestas atención ambos eran mensajes-Respondió el sujeto-Uno era verbal y este era una evaluación.

-Así que estabas poniéndonos a prueba o algo así-Afirmó Dipper.

-Precisamente. Ustedes cuatro son unas de las diez claves de algo importante. Lamento no poder revelarles más detalles, no estoy autorizando para dar esos datos. Pero sepan esto, algo está por venir y no podrán hacer nada para detenerlo. Hasta entonces los dejaré en paz por un tiempo. Recuerden, el universo es un holograma y la realidad es una ilusión-Explicó el Encapuchado sin dar muchos detalles antes de desaparecer en frente de los Pines en una extraña nube de humo negro dejando a los chicos confundidos.

-Muy bien. No hay tiempo para descifrar los acertijos de ese demente. Tenemos que salvar a la "novia" de mi sobrino-Dijo Stan.

-SÍ…..Espera ¿qué?-Preguntó Dipper confundido por lo que dijo su tío.

Luego de esa bizarra charla tuvieron que correr hacia la Mansión Northwest pues el auto de Stan fué destrozado por obvias razones. Por suerte no estaba tan lejos pero tampoco estaba muy cerca. Después de media hora llegaron a la Mansión Northwest pero notaron algo extraño, no había guardias de seguridad y la puerta estaba abierta.

-Es obvio que nos están esperando-Afirmó Stanley.

-Y eso es con lo que yo estoy contando-Respondió Dipper.

-Escucha con atención, lo que vayas a hacer debes estar muy seguro. Enfrentarse directamente a Bill no es un juego de niños ¿Estás seguro de hacerlo?-Preguntó Ford hacia su sobrino seriamente.

-Lo que sea necesario para salvar a Pacífica-Contestó Dipper.

-Si las cosas se ponen feas, te ayudaré-Dijo Mabel animando a su hermano.

-Por Pacífica-Dijo el castaño antes de que la familia Pines caminara hacia la entrada de la Mansión y luego llegarán a las puertas principales de la mansión dispuestos a enfrentar lo que tengan que enfrentar.

 **Continuará…**

 **GENIAL, en la mejor parte y esto pasa XD. Ya estoy emocionado de escribir el siguiente capítulo. Espero que este capítulo les haya dado datos útiles del Misterioso Encapuchado (que le dí hojas ocultas al estilo de Assassin´s Creed XD)**

 **Es todo por este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado esta increíble historia. Dejen reviews por cualquier sugerencia, duda, pregunta, consejo, opinión personal (sin ofender)**

 **Antes de terminar responderé el review del capítulo anterior.**

 **profesorslendy: Me agrada que le haya gustado los capítulos anteriores. Es bueno saber que al menos una persona le guste una historia que te has esforzado mucho por lograrlo. Tienes razón que los últimos capítulos viene con lo mejor ya que el siguiente capítulo es el CLÍMAX de la historia, o sea, lo mejor de la historia, tanto la batalla como el Dipcífica.**

 **Así que estén atentos ya que el siguiente capítulo es el CLÍMAX de la historia.**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora .Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y hasta el próximo capítulo, queridos lectores y lectoras.**


	17. Confrontación

**LA BATALLA FINAL XD. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y aquí les traigo lo que todos esperaban, el CLÍMAX del "El Nuevo Romance de Dipper", o sea, el momento decisivo de esta historia.**

 **Realmente estoy emocionado por este capítulo (cuando lo leen sabrán por qué) y para no alargar la cuestión que inicie el combate.**

 **Aclaración:** **"Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic**

" **El Nuevo Romance de Dipper"**

 **Capítulo 17: "Confrontación"**

La familia Pines estaban al frente de la Mansión Northwest observando detenidamente todo el lugar pero notaron algo extraño, no había guardias de seguridad y la puerta estaba abierta.

-Es obvio que nos están esperando-Afirmó Stanley.

-Y eso es con lo que yo estoy contando-Respondió Dipper.

-Escucha con atención, lo que vayas a hacer debes estar muy seguro. Enfrentarse directamente a Bill no es un juego de niños ¿Estás seguro de hacerlo?-Preguntó Ford hacia su sobrino seriamente.

-Lo que sea necesario para salvar a Pacífica-Contestó Dipper.

-Si las cosas se ponen feas, te ayudaré-Dijo Mabel animando a su hermano.

-Por Pacífica-Dijo el castaño antes de que la familia Pines caminara hacia la entrada de la Mansión y luego llegarán a las puertas principales de la mansión dispuestos a enfrentar lo que tengan que enfrentar.

Llegaron al interior de dicha mansión y algo sospechoso estaba ocurriendo, no había nadie. O al menos eso era lo que parecía.

-Muy bien, chicos. No bajemos la guardia-Dijo el chico Pines al ver todo el lugar.

-¿Pero en dónde estarán?-Preguntó la castaña.

-Veo que es de mala educación no atender a las visitas ¿No es cierto, Preston?-Dijo Billcífica apareciendo al frente de la familia Pines junto a Preston Northwest.

-Vaya Pines, no me esperaba a toda la familia Pines. Veo una nueva cara por aquí-Respondió el hombre castaño pero fue interrumpido por Stanford Pines que lo agarró del cuello casi estrangularlo.

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TRABAJAR CON BILL? NO SABES CON QUIÉN TRATAS-Gritó Ford furioso.

-Vaya vaya vaya, pero veo que mi viejo socio me extrañó. Acéptalo, me extrañaste Fordsy-Dijo Bill en el cuerpo de la joven Northwest.

-¿Qué quieres de Pacífica?-Preguntó Dipper enojado.

-Bueno, la idea era traerte hasta aquí, y veo que te tragaste el anzuelo. Pero ahora que lo pienso, sería mejor que mate a esta niña y las diez llaves estarán incompletas y así no seré destruido-Respondió Billcífica.

-ESPERE UN MOMENTO. Eso no era parte del trato, dijiste que te encargarias de Pines, no dijiste nada de matar a mi hija-Afirmó el señor Northwest.

-Al fin el hombre más "poderoso" de este miserable pueblo abrió los ojos. A lo que acordamos era que yo me encargara de los Pines a cambio me darías algo insignificante en tu vida-Explicó Bill.

-¿Insinúas que no me interesa mi hija? Hago todo lo que soy capaz para que no le falte nada, por eso intento seguir intacta mi reputación en la clase alta-Preguntó Preston molesto.

-Vamos Preston, eres igual a todos los Northwest. Les interesa más los negocios que a su propia familia, creen que todo lo que necesitan es lo material. Ni siquieras sabes a donde iba tu hija casi todos los días, ni te importó si quería casarse con Max solo por negocio, ni te importó hacer el trato sin pensar en tu familia-Explicó Billcífica dejando callado a un señor castaño que se quedó pensativo por lo que dijo el demonio triangular.

-Bueno Bill, haré lo que quieras para que liberes a Pacífica-Suplicó Dipper.

-Lo que sea...muy bien. Te propongo un trato. Tu y yo en una batalla por la libertad de la Llama. Si ganas dejaré este cuerpo por siempre, pero si yo me desharé de la niña y tú serás mi nueva marioneta como antes-Explicó Billcífica.

-No lo hagas, Dipper. Estoy seguro que tiene una trampa preparada, reconozco un tramposo cuando lo veo-Sugirió Stan a su sobrino.

-¿Es un trato?-Preguntó Billcifica dando su mano en llamas azules.

El castaño solo ascendió la cabeza y se acercó a Bill y le estrechó la mano haciendo el trato. Luego Bill empezó a reírse como un maniático y tomó la cabeza del chico Pines haciendo que los ojos de ambos se convirtieran en ojos azules sin pupilas haciendo que ambos se desmayaran.

Dipper al abrir los ojos notó que estaba en la "Mansión Northwest" pero era blanco y negro y el lugar era muy extraño. Algunas cosas estaban levitando. Muchas cosas destruidas y muchas puertas por todos lados.

-Este lugar debe ser su mente. Creo que estoy en el Mindscape de las memorias de Pacífica.

Al notar eso empezó a explorar la mente de la rubia evitando revisar sus memorias, pues no quería ser un fisgón o algo así. De las escenas que veía de pasada era muchas cosas de su vida, cuando tení años, cuando participó en su primer torneo de minigolf, cuando conoce a Mabel en la fiesta que organizó Stan, cuando conoce a Dipper, cuando humilla a Mabel en el día del Pionero y luego cuando se dá cuenta que su familia es una farsa, cuando juega minigolf con Mabel para luego ser secuestrada por los Lilliputtians, los eventos de la Mansión Northwest más los eventos de este fic.

-Vaya, este lugar es grande. Muchos recuerdos para una niña de 12 años…(suspiro) A este ritmo no encontraré a Bill-Dijo el castaño revisando todo el lugar no hasta sentir que el lugar empezaba a temblar-¿Qué rayos es esto?-Preguntó el joven Pines al notar el temblor que hizo que una parte grande del suelo donde estaba Dipper de pie se fractura y se eleva a los aires rápidamente.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Northwest (real) estaban Mabel, Stan y Ford cuidando los cuerpos inconscientes de Dipper y Pacífica. Preston decidió acompañarlos para proteger al cuerpo de su hija, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo.

-¿Crees que Dipper esté bien?-Preguntó la castaña preocupada.

-Eso espero, calabaza-Respondió Stan.

-Solo espero que sobreviva en su encuentro con Bill-Dijo Ford.

-Y que mi hija esté bien-Agregó Preston.

-Y ahora de repente te preocupas por Pacífica-Contradijo Mabel un poco molesta.

-Escuchen, ustedes no me agradan pero la supervivencia de los niños es lo importante ahora-Respondió el hombre castaño.

-Lo dice el sujeto que intentó asesinar a mi sobrino-Dijo Stan molesto.

-Yo no quería matarlo, solo quería que se alejara de mi hija para mantener la reputación de los Northwest y tratar que el secreto de la familia no fuera revelado. No medí el nivel de sadismo de Bill y veo que lo he hecho mal y ahora lo que más me importa es mi hija. Bill me engañó con sus halagos fáciles como a todos mis antepasados pero ahora luego de esta locura trataré de remediar el daño que la familia ha causado-Explicó el señor Northwest.

-No te culpo de todo esto, Bill también me engañó en el pasado-Aseguró Stanford-Solo espero que le vaya bien.

Luego en el Mindscape, Dipper notó que el lugar donde estaba parado estaba en el aire y notó que en el "aire" estaba repleto de cadenas que ataban toda la mente de la chica Northwest. Logró observar a Pacífica con lo ojos cerrados atada a varias cadenas.

-¡PACÍFICA!-Gritó el castaño intentando llamar la atención de la rubia pero no hubo respuesta.

-Ella no puede escucharte-Afirmó una voz misteriosa que Dipper ya conocía.

-Déjala ir, Bill-Exigió en joven Pines.

-Recuerda nuestro trato, si la quieres. Tendrás que vencerme-Contestó el demonio triangular antes de chocar los dedos para que Pacífica fuese encerrada en una burbuja oscura con el símbolo de una Llama.

-Creo que has caído en mi trampa. Tenía que estar en el mindscape para que yo tuviera un poder equitativo al tuyo y así vencerte-Dijo Dipper presumiendo un poco.

-Oh no, he caído en tu gran trampa-Respondió Bill sarcásticamente-Solo hay un defecto, esta vez no es lo mismo que cuando estuvimos en la mente de Stan. Yo solo había entrado en la mente de Stan, pero en el tiempo que he estado en este cuerpo he logrado dominar esta mente, así me vuelve más poderoso en la mente. Y has caído en MI trampa-Explicó Bill que ya tenía todo planeado.

-Oh oh.

-COMA PESADILLA-Dijo Bill antes de dispararle un trueno al castaño haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

-AGH.

-Esto será más fácil de lo que creí-Presumió el demonio triangular-Mejor ríndete, Pines. Soy un ser sin debilidades.

-Antes muerto-Respondió Dipper antes de que dispara rayos láser de los ojos (recuerde que están en el Mindscape) haciendo que el ser poderoso fuese atravesado por el láser.

-Necesitarás más que rayos láser si quieres vencerme-Exclamó Bill antes de chocar los dedos para reparar el hoyo que le hizo el chico Pines anteriormente.

-¡Pero qué rayos!-Dijo el castaño sorprendido.

-Creo que las cosas van a ser "ardientes"-Dijo el demonio triangular antes de lanzar fuego de las manos. Por suerte el castaño logra esquivarlo.

Dipper decidió contraataca y hizo una bola de fuego (como Rudo McGolpes) pero Bill ni se inmuta ya que al recibir el impacto no recibió ningún daño. El castaño decidió lanzarse al ataque para golpear al ser de un solo ojo justo en la cara pero el demonio triangular se hizo intransparente y el joven Pines no pudo atinar ni un solo golpe.

-Me río de tí, Pines-Respondió Bill al notar que no le hizo ningún daño. Luego Dipper lanzó otro golpe pero con el mismo resultado-¿Es todo lo que tienes?-Preguntó el demonio triangular para provocar la ira del castaño, este lo volvió a golpear pero sin acertar el golpe, siguió así por mucho tiempo hasta que se cansó-¿Ya terminaste?-Preguntó el ser de un solo ojo.

-Al decir verdad….sí.

-Muy bién, ahora mi turno-Dijo Bill antes de iniciar su contraataque.

Este demonio del sueño se le aparecieron cuatro brazos extras para empezar un ataque veloz y muy doloroso para Dipper. Empezó con unos golpes rápidos y consecutivos lastimando mucho al castaño y con el golpe final lanzó al chico Pines al suelo provocando un gran impacto por el choque de este.

-AGH.

-Muy bien, fin del juego, PINO-Afirmó el ser de un solo ojo creando en sus manos una bola de fuego que se volvió de color negro y se la lanzó al castaño.

Dipper logra incorporarse con dificultad por el ataque masivo de Bill pero cuando volvió a ver notó la bola de fuego negra que se dirigía hacia el castaño. Él al ver eso intentó huir volando de ahí pero la esfera oscura lo seguía e iba más rápido. Pasó un tiempo hasta que la bola de fuego oscura al fin chocó con su objetivo. No le hizo ningún daño pero notó una extraña mancha negra en el pecho donde la esfera oscura chocó. El joven Pines intentó limpiarse de la mancha negra pero esta se empezó a extenderse y cubrió todo el pecho del castaño y se dirige a las piernas y brazos.

-¿Qué es esta cosa?-Preguntó Dipper aterrado al ver que la sustancia cubría su cuerpo poco a poco.

-Es solo una de mis habilidades favoritas….Oscuridad Pura….Es una técnica mágica de una muerte lenta y segura. Te veré en la otra vida, Pino-Respondió Bill antes de reírse como un loco.

El castaño empezó a desesperarse al ver que la oscuridad pura que le envió Bill Cipher empezó a cubrir todo el cuerpo. Faltaba poco para que la oscuridad consumiera por completo al chico Pines. Él al notar eso ya no tenía otras opciones, la única alternativa era dejarse sucumbirse a la oscuridad que lo invadía. Luego la oscuridad consumió por completo a Dipper.

-(pensando) Muy bien, jamás pensé que aquí terminaría todo. Es hora de despedirme de todos. Mamá, Papá, cuiden muy bien de Mabel. Tío Stan, gracias por cuidarme en este verano. Tío Ford, fuiste una gran persona, eras mi ídolo. Soos, fuiste el mejor sujeto que he conocido y fuiste mi mejor amigo. Wendy, eres la chica más cool que he conocido. Mabel, aparte de ser mi hermana gemela eres mi mejor amiga y lamento no poder verte crecer, lamento que no pueda crecer junto a ella. Pacífica, jamás pensé que tu me darías vuelta a mi vida hasta el punto de enamorarme de ti, quería decirte que fueras mi novia, pero creo que es muy tarde. Jamás los olvidaré, ahora enfrentaré mi destino, solo-Dijo Dipper ya en la oscuridad.

Ya parece que el castaño tenía sus días contados en la suprema oscuridad. Hasta que apareció una esfera pequeña de luz que empezó a hablarle al chico Pines.

-No estás solo, Dipper. Nunca lo has estado.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó el chico Pines.

-Yo soy tú, y tu eres yo-Afirmó la luz.

-¿Tú eres parte de mí o algo así?-Preguntó Dipper.

-Precisamente, yo soy tu conciencia-Respondió la luz.

-¿Así que ya estoy muerto?-Preguntó el castaño a su conciencia.

-No aún. Si deseas volver debes fortalecerte y te aseguro que lo pienses rápido o si no llegarás al mas allá-Contestó la conciencia del chico Pines.

-¿Pero cómo? Ataque a Bill con todo lo que tenía y no le hice ni un rasguño ¿Qué voy hacer para ser más fuerte?-Preguntó Dipper.

-Has peleado con ira y tu meta es destruir a Bill por rencor. Deberías pensar en otro objetivo. Me refiero a que debes tener un buen motivo para luchar y si lo piensas bien tienes mucho motivos para hacerlo-Dijo la conciencia antes de mostrarle al castaño los seres más cercanos del Dipper. Sus padres, sus tíos, su hermana, Soos, Wendy, Pacífica-Tienes que pelear contra Bill no solo para vencerlo, sino porque tu familia te necesita, tus amigos te necesita y Pacífica te necesita. Si no lo vences todos ellos pagaran caro y sabes que a él no le importa lo que les pasen. Así que sal de esta esfera de oscuridad, vences a Bill y salva a Pacífica.

Luego de esta extraña charla el lugar empezó a iluminar tanto que la oscuridad que consumía al castaño empezó a desvanecerse hasta que toda la oscuridad se desvaneció. Dipper estaba volando con un aura de luz alrededor de él, algo que Bill se sorprendió.

-¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO LOGRASTE ESCAPAR DE MI ESFERA DE OSCURIDAD PURA?-Preguntó el demonio triangular sorprendido y enojado.

-Hay algo que tú no sabes, la luz vence a la oscuridad. Y mis amigos son mi luz-Respondió el castaño iluminando y atrás de él se mostró sus amigos y su familia por unos fragmentos de segundos-Y esto terminará ahora-Dijo Dipper volando hacia el demonio de un solo ojo.

-Que así sea-Dijo Bill transformándose de un triángulo amarillo a uno rojo en llamas dispuesto a tirarle una bola de fuego al castaño pero al recibir el impacto no recibió ningún daño-¿QUÉ? IMPOSIBLE.

-Te lo dije ,Bill. Esto es una mente, aquí yo puedo hacer lo que quiera y más que la luz es mi aliada.

-No lo entiendes, donde hay luz siempre habrá oscuridad-Contradijo Bill.

-Al menos que la luz ilumine todo alrededor-Diciendo esto Dipper le dispara a Bill y esto hizo que este empezara a destruirse poco a poco hasta que Bill decidió detenerse.

-ES SUFICIENTE-Gritó el triángulo parlante para que todo el lugar desapareciera estando en un lugar solo de color blanco, era un vacío-Vaya, lograste sobrevivir en este encuentro. Me impresionas, Pino. Me "ganaste" justamente, así que dejaré esta mente en paz….por ahora. Pero recuerda que no será la última vez que nos veamos. Hasta entonces, TE ESTARÉ VIGILANDO-Dijo Bill despidiéndose del castaño.

-Lo logré-Afirmó Dipper al ver todo el lugar.

Luego se dirigió a donde estaba la burbuja con el símbolo de la Llama, luego golpeó la burbuja y esta empezó a fragmentarse como un vidrio hasta que esta explotó. Después observó que las cadenas que oprimían esta mente empezaron a desaparecer hasta dejar a Pacífica libre. Dipper tomó a la rubia en sus brazos aún "dormida" hasta que notó que ella empezaba a desvanecerse al igual que él mismo.

-Creo que estamos despertando, estoy ansioso de volverte a ver-Exclamó el castaño antes de cerrar los ojos.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vió fué que Mabel, Stan y Ford lo estaban esperando con los brazos abiertos (sobre todo Mabel que literalmente lo abrazó)

-¡Dipper! Me alegra que estés bien-Dijo Mabel abrazando a su hermano.

-Que bueno que le hayas pateado el trasero de ese nacho-Agregó Stan.

-No puedo creer que hayas derrotado a Bill-Aseguró Ford.

-Sí y espero no volverlo a ver. Lamentablemente pronto lo veremos-Contestó el castaño-Por cierto, ¡Pacífica!

El joven Pines se levantó rápidamente para ir donde estaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Pacífica. El empezó a llamarla y sacudirla pero no tenía respuesta, por suerte luego de un tiempo la rubia empezó a abrir los ojos.

-¿EHHH? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Dipper! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Pacífica mientras despertaba.

-¡PACÍFICA!...Me alegra que estés con vida-Respondió Dipper con alegría abrazando a su amiga rubia. Eso hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco pero al menos no se opuso.

-Te agradezco por lo que has hecho por mi hija. Lamento por los inconvenientes anteriores-Dijo Preston metiéndose en la conversación mientras que el castaño lo estaba mirando con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Papá ¿Puedo hablar con él….a solas? Tengo que decirle sobre "el asunto"-Preguntó la chica Northwest a su padre.

-Mmmm muy bien….pero que sea rápido-Dijo el señor Northwest con franqueza.

Luego de eso Pacífica llevó al joven Pines a la entrada de la Mansión Northwest donde está el jardín del frente, para evitar que alguien los escuchara. Por cierto ya era el atardecer.

-Escucha Dipper….Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

-Yo también quiero decirte algo importante-Añadió el castaño.

-Diga tú de primero-Sugirió la rubia.

-Muy bien (suspiro) Lo he pensado mucho pero creo que mejor lo digo ahora antes que algo o alguien me interrumpa. Lo que quiero decir es que eres una persona especial para mí y creo que te lo pido de una vez….¿Quisieras….ser..mi...novia?-Preguntó Dipper un poco nervioso.

Cualquiera de los que están leyendo esto pensaría que nuestra amiga rubia reaccionaría con una felicidad y sería pareja pero eso sería un cliché. La reacción de la rubia fué diferente, pues bajó la cabeza y empezó a llorar un poco (no quería llorar en ese momento pero sus sentimientos la traicionaron)

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?-Preguntó el castaño.

-(snif) No fué por lo que dijiste (snif) Esto era lo que quería decirte. Mis padres tomaron la decisión de mudarnos de este pueblo al final del verano a Europa. No te volveré a ver (snif)-Respondió la joven Northwest empezando a llorar.

Al escuchar esas palabras Dipper sintió como una puñalada al corazón y se dolió mucho por lo que le dijo la rubia. Lo único que hizo fué consolar a la chica Northwest de su tristeza, la abrazó en sus brazos para que luego Pacífica volviera a ver a Dipper y luego ambos cerraron sus ojos y juntaron sus labios para un beso, posiblemente el último que iban a tener juntos. Este podría ser su último momento juntos pues al final del verano Dipper regresaría a California junto a su hermana y Pacífica y su familia se mudarían a Europa. Luego de que cortaron el beso la rubia decidió dejarlo solo y volvió al edificio principal que por cierto Preston la estaba esperando.

-Escucha niño, es lo mejor para ambos.

-¿Lo mejor para ambos? ¿O para tí?-Preguntó Dipper molesto con su "suegro". Pero el señor Northwest no respondió pues cerró las puertas principales.

Dipper se sentía solo y triste, una mala combinación de sentimientos para un niño de su edad. Pero sin darse cuenta alguien lo tomó del hombro y no era nada más y nada menos que su hermana intentando consolar a su hermano menor. Stan y Ford estaban cerca de los Gemelos Misterio.

-Dipper…..vámonos-Es lo único que dijo su hermana antes de que se dirigieran a la Cabaña del Misterio, el hogar de la familia Pines.

 **Continuará…**

 **Oh, apuesto que no se lo esperaban ¿Cierto? Bueno reconozco que fué triste el final pero esto no ha terminado aún.**

 **Muy bien, esto es todo por este capítulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Dejen reviews por cualquier cosa (sin ofensas)**

 **La tristeza del final hace que yo no pueda comentar mucho. Así que de una vez responderé el review que recibí en el capítulo pasado:**

 **profesorslendy: Tienes razón. Al principio no entendí la referencia pero luego busqué en Youtube para saber que era y tienen similitudes (excepto por el puente de arcoíris XD) Relacione a Dipper como Link y a Pacífica como la Princesa Zelda.**

 **Antes que termine les pido que estén atentos porque el próximo capítulo será el final de esta historia y también el siguiente capítulo les revelaré mis sorpresas y secretos relacionados con este fic (y tal vez futuros fic) Así que si quieren me mandan preguntas que puedo responder acerca de la serie o los fics de esta. Como ustedes saben siempre respondo los reviews.**

 **Y esto es todo por este emocionante y triste capítulo. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y hasta el capítulo final de la historia.**


	18. Una Chispa de Esperanza

**Bueno lectores y lectoras, todo lo que inicia tiene que terminar en algún momento y este fic no es la excepción. CAPÍTULO FINAL. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y aquí les traigo (valga la redundancia) el capítulo final de esta gran historia "El Nuevo Romance de Dipper"**

 **Esta en mi opinión es la actualización más importante ya que se responderán algunos misterios, otros se quedarán en misterio hasta otro fic. Además al final revelaré mis sorpresas, espero que sean de tu agrado.**

 **Sin más que agregar, que comience el final.**

 **Aclaración:** **"Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic**

" **El Nuevo Romance de Dipper"**

 **Capítulo 18: "Una Chispa de Esperanza"**

Bueno, como ya sabemos los Pines se retiraron de la lujosa Mansión Northwest dejando a un castaño con el corazón roto al darse cuenta que ya no volvería a ver a la chica que le dió un giro de 180 grados a su vida, aquella que lo salvó en muchas ocasiones, aquella chica que intentó ayudarlo en muchas veces, aquella chica que…..amó. El recorrido fue lento y silencioso, Stan y Ford no dijeron ni una sola palabra, Mabel deseaba ayudar a su hermano pero prefirió hacerlo cuando llegaran a su destino y Dipper bueno, era el más afectado de los cuatro (Mabel también estaba dolida pero no tanto en comparación a Dipper) Era un largo viaje no más de dos horas (pues el auto fué destruido) hasta que llegaron a la querida Cabaña del Misterio que por cierto el cerdito Pato ya los estaba esperando. Todos entraron a la cabaña sin decir una sola palabra, el castaño se fué directamente a su cuarto para luego estar llorando en silencio a solas desconsolado. Su hermana que estaba en la sala iba a ir a consolar a su hermano pero sus tío se opusieron ya que Stanford asegura que necesita un tiempo a solas por su duelo, que necesitaba procesar todo lo ocurrido. Ya eran las 9:00 p.m y Stan volvió a su habitación y Ford a su laboratorio mientra que la chica Pines decidió ir a su habitación para ver si podía ayudar a su desconsolado gemelo.

-Emm Dipper-Intentó llamar la atención del castaño.

-Dipper no está aquí. Está en Gorralandia-Respondió el joven Pines con su gorra de pino tapando su rostro.

-¿Y no vas a salir de Gorralandia?-Preguntó Mabel intentando llamar su atención pero este solo ascendió con la cabeza-Hermano, enserio lamento por lo ocurrido.

-Genial, primero Wendy y ahora Pacífica. Mis dos grandes fracasos amorosos en un solo verano-Dijo Dipper con tristeza.

-Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor yo he tenido muchos romances fallidos este verano. Un chico que resultó ser una pila de gnomos, un chico loco, un chico mitad pez, un loco obsesionado por las marionetas, un vampiro…

-Yo no recuerdo el vampiro-Interrumpió el castaño.

-No te lo cuento todo-Respondió la joven Pines.

-Bueno, no importa. Por mi culpa se irá del pueblo-Dijo el chico Pines con la cabeza abajo.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso? Puede ser por otra razón-Exclamó Mabel.

-Es obvio que es por mi. Su padre me odia-Razonó Dipper.

-No creo que tome una decisión tan loca por eso.

-No importa, ahora no la volveré a ver-Dijo el castaño con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Dip, por favor no llores. No es el fin, aún me tienes a mí, a Stan, a Ford, a Soos y a Wendy. Aún tienes amigos y familia que te quieren y aman…...Además, te aseguro que no será la última vez que la veas-Explicó Mabel animando a su hermano.

-¿Qué? No entiendo.

-Te lo explicaré….

 **Flashback…**

-Dipper…..vámonos-Es lo único que dijo su hermana antes de que se dirigieran a la Cabaña del Misterio, el hogar de la familia Pines.

-¡Esperen! Necesito hablar con Mabel-Llamó Pacífica.

Al escuchar eso la chica Pines no lo pensó dos veces y se devolvió para ver qué era lo que la rubia tenía que decirle.

-Pacífica ¿Qué querías decirme?-Preguntó la castaña.

-Como sabes será la última vez que nos veremos y bueno, tengo que ser honesta antes de separarnos para siempre. Solo quería decirte que en el poco tiempo que somos amigas me dí cuenta de algo. Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido, nunca te importó lo que te hacía o lo que yo era, eres una buena amiga, ni te tuve que pagar para que lo fueras. Gracias por todo-Explicó Pacífica antes de abrazar a su amiga castaña y esta correspondió al abrazo (un abrazo no era algo común para la chica Northwest pero fué una excepción ya que no la volvería a ver de nuevo)-¡Hey! Dale esto a tu hermano cuando sea la hora correcta-Dijo la chica Northwest entregando una pequeña tarjeta a su amiga castaña.

-Se lo daré, lo prometo-Contestó Mabel.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Vaya, eso explica por qué tardaste más-Respondió Dipper.

-Pacífica me dijo que se lo entregara cuando sea el tiempo adecuado, y creo que puede ser ahora-Dijo la castaña entregando la tarjeta que le dió la chica Northwest.

El castaño solo observó la tarjeta por unos minutos y notó que algo estaba escrito con la letra de ella. Esto se resumía en una sola frase.

" _No pierdas las esperanzas, Dip"_

El chico Pines no entendía al principio pero al ver la parte inferior de dicha tarjeta decía algo más. Decía que volteara la tarjeta, Dipper decidió acatar la indicación y mostró algo que no se lo esperaba. Estaba escrito un correo eléctronico que era el de la rubia. Un número de celular hubiera sido útil pero se cambiaría en un futuro pero el correo sería más difícil que quitar. Al ver esa dirección generó una pequeña sonrisa en el castaño.

-Wow, no me lo esperaba….Gracias, Mabel.

-Soy buena animando personas, y será mejor que nos durmamos. Ya es tarde y hay algo importante mañana-Dijo la castaña.

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante?-Preguntó Dipper.

-Ya se te olvidó, de mañana en una semana será nuestro cumpleaños número trece, nos convertimos en adolescentes-Exclamó la joven Pines con alegría.

-Creo que tantas aventuras y misterios se me había olvidado la fecha-Dijo el castaño bromeando y luego cada uno se fué a su respectiva cama-Buenas noches, Mabel.

-Buenas noches, Dip.

-¿Y Mabel?

-¿Sí?

-Gracias, eres una gran hermana, gracias.

-Por eso soy tu hermana favorita.

-Eres la única que tengo.

Luego de eso se rieron ambos hermanos por lo que dijeron anteriormente para luego dormirse en aquella cálida noche de Gravity Falls. Mientras tanto, en la Mansión Northwest en una habitación en específico estaba cierta rubia en la ventana de su cuarto viendo hacia el horizonte. Alguien tocó la puerta del cuarto y ella decidió abrir la puerta y notó que era nada más y nada menos que su padre, Preston Northwest. La chica al verlo solo le dió la espalda por el resentimiento.

-Hija, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Y ahora que quieres? ¿No has hecho suficiente?-Preguntó Pacífica de mala gana.

-Debes escucharme, si crees que la decisión de mudarnos a Europa fue por ese niño te equivocas-Aseguró Preston.

-Mientes, estás mintiendo como siempre. Ya ni siquiera sé cuando me dices la verdad y cuando me mientes. No hay confianza en esta familia ¿Qué secretos tiene esta familia? ¿Qué tiene que ver Bill con todo esto? Necesito respuestas, papá. Ya ni sé si puedo confiar en tí o en mamá-Dijo la rubia con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Hija, es hora de decirte la verdad. La razón por la que nos vamos es para protegerte. Como sabes, este pueblo tiene cosas sobrenaturales, y lo único que sé es que lo sobrenatural es peligroso, más si Bill sigue aquí. Se acerca el día en que Bill destruirá este pueblo, un evento que él llama "Weirdmageddon". No quiero que esta familia esté aquí cuando ocurra-Explicó el hombre castaño.

-¿Y no era que tú y Bill eran "socios"?-Preguntó la chica Northwest con sarcasmo.

-Eso creía al principio, es hora de contarte como la familia Northwest llegamos a donde estamos, en la alta sociedad. Como ya sabes, la distinción es lo que hace grande a nuestra familia pero esto no siempre fué así. Todo comenzó con nuestro antepasado Nathaniel Northwest, él no era de la clase alta, era el "Recogedor oficial de excremento del pueblo", llegó un día que deseó tener más de lo que tenía hasta que un día se encontró con un ser poderoso que le dijo que podría darle todo lo que tenía a cambio de jurarle lealtad absoluta, ese ser era Bill Cipher. Desde ese momento Nathaniel se volvió tan poderoso con el paso de los años que hizo la construcción de la mansión. Luego ese trato fué heredado por toda la descendencia después de él hasta nuestros tiempos. Pensé que Bill era solo un ser que puede ser esclavizado pero desde que Bill casi te mata me dí cuenta del fatal error de nuestros antepasados y ahora pienso remediarlo. No había pensado en el nivel de sadismo de este demonio-Explicó el señor Northwest un poco arrepentido.

-Si nuestra familia conoció a Bill ¿No conocen una debilidad o algo así?-Preguntó Pacífica.

-Mmm ahora que lo dices Nathaniel escribió un libro acerca de todo sobre Bill, sus poderes, posibles orígenes, y creo que también tiene su debilidad en caso que se vuelva una amenaza-Aseguró Preston.

-¿Aun lo tienes?

-Al decir verdad, sí. Si lo encuentro ahora, tenemos oportunidad de vencer a Bill.

-¿Y qué esperamos, papá? Vamos por ese absurdo libro.

Luego de esa interesante charla Preston lleva a su hija a la sala secreta donde sus padres ocultaban las cosas horribles que habían hecho los anteriores Northwest. El hombre castaño movió el cuadro de Preston y Priscilla para revelar el cuarto secreto (por los que no saben como es leer "No eres tan mala después de todo") Pero algo extraño pasó, el libro que estaba en la mesa de esa habitación no estaba.

-¿QUÉ? ¡El libro...no está!-Dijo el señor Northwest preocupado.

-Alguién no lo habrá robado-Sugirió la chica Northwest.

-Imposible por dos razones. Uno, no activó las alarmas de seguridad. Y Dos, nadie sabe de la existencia de este lugar ni siquiera tu madre, solo yo sé de este lugar. Oh no, estamos perdidos-Afirmó Preston ya muy preocupado.

Mientras tanto en una bóveda abandonada había un sujeto que creo que ya saben quién es, es nada más y nada menos que el misterioso Encapuchado de esta historia.

-Al fin, después de tanto tiempo….Lo tengo-Afirmó el misterioso sujeto sacando de su ropa el Libro de Cipher. Aquel libro escrito por Nathaniel Northwest que era la última esperanza de los Northwest de vencer a Bill. Aparentemente logró infiltrarse y robar el libro.

-Hola, compañero-Saludó una voz femenina misteriosa.

-Ya sal de ahí, Katherine.

En ese momento apareció otro encapuchado (mejor dicho encapuchada) pero a diferencia del otro esta se quitó la capucha revelando a una chica con pelo largo castaño más claro que el de Dipper, ojos azules, era nada más y nada menos que Katherine Wong (si no saben quién es ver el capítulo 4 de este fic)

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Wong? No es común verte por aquí-Preguntó el Encapuchado.

-He venido a darte una visita, bombón-Afirmó Katherine.

-No me llames así, no somos nada-Respondió el misterioso individuo indiferente-Sé que te gusta "jugar" con hombres. Los ilusionas al principio y luego rompe sus corazones, es tu método de tortura.

-Es solo para divertirme, me gusta romper corazones, tal como lo hice con Dipper. Fué hermoso-Exclamó la castaña.

-Pero no debiste hacer eso.

-A lo que recuerdo intentaste advertirle a Dipper sobre mí. Detecto cierta simpatía con los Pines ¿No es así?-Preguntó la joven Wong.

-No siento simpatía por nadie. Solo que él es fundamental al igual que su hermana y su familia -Contestó el Encapuchado.

-¿Sabes? Bill es un ser muy enigmático y misterioso-Aseguró Katherine.

-Cierto, pero la lealtad a mi maestro es la razón de la existencia de la Organización-Respondió el misterioso guerrero.

-Hablando de la Organización, el jefe cree que tu y Bill nos traicionará.

-Y a tí que te importa. A lo que yo sé no eres de esta Organización-Preguntó el Encapuchado.

-Esa era la razón por la que vine-Dijo la castaña antes de invocar un látigo con púas-El jefe dice que si logro matarte y tomar ese libro ocuparé tu puesto en la Organización.

-Quiero verte intentarlo-Retó el misterioso individuo.

-¿Quieres probarme?-Preguntó Wong muy confiada.

-Estás consciente lo que estás haciendo.

-Estoy 99% que este será tu final-Contestó Katherine muy confiada.

-...Grave error-Dijo el sujeto desconocido poniéndose en posición de combate.

Esto marca el inicio de un combate. La castaña empieza el ataque con su mortal látigo hacia el misterioso guerrero pero este logró esquivar el latigazo y corrió hacia la chica para realizar un contraataque. La chica iba a usar su látigo pero el misterioso Encapuchado sacó sus mortales hojas ocultas y cortó el arma de la joven Wong para luego contraatacar de la manera más brutal posible. El Encapuchado usó su hoja oculta para atravesar el cuerpo de Katherine acabando con su vida.

-Lo siento, Wong. Pero tu exceso de confianza te costó caro, y no puedo dejar testigos-Dijo el Encapuchado antes de soltar al cuerpo de la chica y misteriosamente el cuerpo empieza a desaparecer en una nube negra-Te veré en el vacío infinito.

-Buen trabajo, mi joven aprendiz-Felicitó Bill que había llegado recientemente-Esa chica sabía demasiado.

-Lo he hecho bien, maestro-Respondió el misterioso individuo mostrándole a su amo el misterioso libro.

-Excelente, creo que Preston ya no nos puede ayudar. Es hora de conseguir otro peón-Dijo el demonio triangular.

-Debería ser alguien que sea fácil de manipular-Recomendó el sujeto misterioso.

-Y conozco al sujeto adecuado-Respondió Bill mostrando con su cuerpo a un personaje que ya conocemos, Blendin Blandin.

-Excelente. Lo lograremos, y nadie nos va a detener-Afirmó el Encapuchado antes de que su maestro empieza a reírse como un maniático. Mientras ocurría eso, en la Cabaña del Misterio, para ser exactos en el laboratorio de Ford este estaba durmiendo ignorando que la Fisura Multidimensional apareció una grieta, una señal de lo que ha de venir.

 **¿Fin?**

 **WDQ VROR XQ SHTXHñR WUDWR WH SXHGH GDU JUDQGHV FRVDV, SHUR VLQ HPEDUJR, WHQGUDV TXH SDJDU ODV FRQVHFXHQFLDV**

 **Nota de Autor (Por favor leer, es importante)**

 **Bueno, queridos lectores y lectoras aquí está en el final. Misterio resueltos y sin resolver (que se resolverán en otro fic) Espero que el final sea satisfactorio para todos ustedes (si un poco triste pero bueno, no quería hacer un cliché)**

 **Esto es todo por esta historia, dejen reviews para ver que opinan de esta grandiosa historia que he estado mucho tiempo elaborando este fic.**

 **Antes de mencionar las sorpresas y noticias, responderé el review del capítulo anterior:**

 **profesorslendy: Mi fiel lector. Podríamos decir que Dipper sí se convirtió en un White Lantern (después de todo era en Mindscape, así que ya tiene más sentido) y lo de Europa fué un giro inesperado hasta para mí pero ya viste que no será la última vez que esta pareja se puedan volver a ver. Si te gustó la historia, te encantará alguna de las sorpresas.**

 **Es el momento de la verdad, sorpresas, regalos y noticias:**

 **1- Sé que dije que el próximo fic sería "Las Cadenas de las Memorias" pero he decidido cancelar este fic por esta razón. Muchas de las ideas originales ya se usaron en este fic como la batalla en el Mindscape y no quiero ser repetitivo y por eso no se va hacer.**

 **2- Estoy planeando hacer la secuela directa de este fic que se llamará "Gravity Falls: El Próximo Verano". Este es 100% confirmado ya que escribiré sobre las aventuras de los Gemelos Misterios en este enigmático pueblo después de un año de la serie revelando algunos puntos que no se explicaron en la serie (obviamente no podré igualar al genio Alex Hirsch pero haré mi esfuerzo por ustedes) Habrá aventuras, misterios y Dipcífica en algunos capítulos. No daré más detalles ya que sería spoiler.**

 **3- Planeo hacer one-shots o double-shots o tri-shot acerca de esta serie de lo que ustedes pidan (Aclaración: Si es de romance solo Dipcífica por diversas razones) La idea que me agrade más haré un fic de eso de un capítulo o de dos o de tres. Tranquilos si su idea no la hago la podré hacer en un futuro.**

 **4- Algo clásico de Gravity Falls son los criptogramas al final de los créditos de cada episodio y este fic no es la excepción, usé un código al final de este fic. Si son verdaderos fans de la serie no dudará dos veces para averiguarlo. Solo les daré una pista, es el cifrado César. Ya les dí una pista, el resto se encargará ustedes.**

 **Y la noticia importantes es:**

 **5- Ya saben que este es el último capítulo de esta historia, pero como veo que les gusta tanto voy a agregar dos capítulos extras que serás epílogos (capítulos adicionales) Estos capítulos pueden ser más cortos pero serán útiles para entender un poco el nuevo fic . Para que entiendan, los 18 capítulos son de la historia principal y los 2 extras son opcionales pero continúan con los otros 18.**

 **Y bueno espero que les haya gustado las noticias. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y nos vemos en los capítulos extras de este Fic.**


	19. Weirdmageddon: Fortaleza en la Debilidad

**YO TE VERÉ, DÓNDE Y CUÁNDO NO SÉ, SOLO SÉ QUE PRONTO YO TE ENCONTRARÉ. Buenos Días, Tardes, Noches (lo que sea) Soy ReaderandWriter9000 o más corto R &W9000 y aquí les traigo el primer capítulo extra de "El Nuevo Romance de Dipper"**

 **Este capítulo es diferente ya que puede ser más corto y la línea temporal de este capítulo es en los eventos del Weirdmageddon, para ser precisos antes de la Batalla del Snacktron en "Take Back the Falls". Una nota, notaron que los nombres en ingles suena mucho mejor (Por ejemplo: Cipher (Clave) Northwest (Noroeste) Weirdmageddon (Raromagedón) Snacktron (Cabaña Tron) Take Back the Falls (Recuperar el pueblo) entre otros XD) Así que me gusta poner ciertas palabras en inglés.**

 **Sin más que agregar, que comience este interesante capítulo y como dijo Bill Cipher: "Bienvenidos, todos ustedes al Raromagedón"**

 **JUDYLWB IDOOV IDQILF**

 **HO QXHYR URPDQFH GH GLSSHU**

 **Capítulo Extra 1: Fortaleza en la Debilidad**

Bueno, era de esperarse. El gran día que Bill, el Encapuchado y Preston Northwest habían dicho ya llegó, aquel día que empezaría una "fiesta eterna" (al menos para Bill y sus aliados) cuyo anfitrión es Bill Cipher, El tiempo es inexistente y la realidad ya carece de sentido, pues hablo del caos Weirdmageddon. Como ya sabemos, el demonio triangular captura a Ford y destruyó los tres diarios quemandolos y Dipper fue en búsqueda de su hermana gemela Mabel que se había huido por la tristeza de saber que su hermano la abandonaría para ser el aprendiz de Stanford. Durante el camino se ha topado con Wendy y Soos para luego entrar en la Burbuja de Mabel para "rescatarla", han pasado muchas cosas en Mabelandia que hace que esta deje de existir y luego los cuatro deciden llegar a la Cabaña del Misterio.

Al entrar bruscamente a la Cabaña del Misterio encontraron a varios de sus amigos y aliados y no tan aliados dirigidos por Stanley. Luego de escuchar todo lo que ocurría en esa semana bizarra el castaño junto a su gemela deciden inspirar a todos a resistirse ante el reinado de Cipher. Parecía un plan alocado hasta que el Viejo McGucket tiene un plan para derrotar a Bill (o al menos retenerlo temporalmente) y rescatar a Ford y para aplicarlo todos empezaron a trabajar (sin la aprobación de Stan) para construir un robot gigante para recuperar el pueblo.

Luego de la conversación de los Gemelos Misterio con su tío Stanley todos decidieron ocultarse temporalmente en la Cabaña del Misterio para no ser visto por los Ojociélagos y descansar para el día siguiente que sería la batalla para recuperar el pueblo. Todos intentaron conciliar el sueño y lo lograron excepto cierto chico castaño que ya conocemos, Dipper Pines que mientras todos dormían este no lograba dormirse ya que estaba demasiado pensativo, él decidió tomar un poco de "aire fresco", así que se fué donde estaba la escalera secreta donde Wendy a veces se escapa de su hora de trabajo para que esté en el techo de la Cabaña del Misterio, por suerte no había ningún ojociélago a la vista. Mientras que el joven Pines se sentó en el tejado de la cabaña escuchó unos pasos que estaba cerca de la escalera oculta.

-¿Qué fué eso?-Se preguntó Dipper a sí mismo al escuchar esos pasos. Ya estaba dispuesto a luchar contra esa cosa si era un monstruo que entró a la cabaña. Pero notó que alguien también estaba en el tejado cerca del castaño, y esa persona no era nada más ni nada menos que Pacifica Northwest que tenía puesta de ropa un saco de papas y además un suéter de lana de llama que le dió su "amiga" Mabel-Oh...hola Pacífica ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías dormido como el resto.

-Qué extraño. Yo iba hacer la misma pregunta-Respondió Pacífica indiferente.

-Emmm yo pregunté primero-Contradijo el castaño.

-Buen punto, solamente no puedo dormir pensando en lo que les pasó a mis padres, ya sabes, ahora son figuras de piedra en el trono de ese nacho flotante. Sé que son malvados, pero ni ellos se merecen esto-Contestó la rubia con un tono de tristeza.

-Bueno…., sé cómo se siente perder a un ser querido. Mi tío Ford fue capturado por Bill-Afirmó el joven Pines.

-¿Crees que funcione todo esto? No parece pero estoy asustada por todo esto, estamos en medio fin del mundo y ni siquiera se si va a ver un mañana-Dijo la chica Northwest señalando al pueblo que solía ser su hogar que ahora era ruinas y locura por todas parte sin olvidar mencionar el gigantesco portal multidimensional que estaba encima de la terrorífica pirámide flotante de Bill.

-Espero que sí, por ahora no estoy seguro si sobreviviremos a esto pero tampoco podemos ocultarnos por siempre sabiendo que el pueblo y posiblemente el mundo nos necesita. Lo que importa ahora es que estamos vivos por ahora. Je, quién lo diría, cuando creí no volverte a ver nunca y nos reencontramos en el fin del mundo-Dijo Dipper intentando cambiar de tema para animar a su amiga.

-Mmm si que loco...Por cierto….-Dijo Pacífica antes de golpear el brazo izquierdo de Dipper.

-AUCH ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Preguntó el castaño quejándose por el golpe.

-Por asustarme, tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba por tu hermana y por tí. estuve cuatro días sin saber nada de ustedes. Ustedes son los únicos amigos que tengo ahora-Respondió la rubia.

-Así que Pacifica Northwest tiene un lado tierno ¿Ehh?-Preguntó el chico Pines molestando un poco.

-Es solo por el apocalipsis, después de esto negaré todo lo que pasó-Aseguró la joven Northwest.

-Ajá, y por cierto ¿Cómo sobreviviste en estos cuatro días?-Preguntó Dipper curioso.

-Los dos primeros días sobreviví a puro instinto, luego que mis padres fueran capturados tuve que defenderme sola, no soy una damisela en peligro, Pines. Pero el tercer día creí que estaba perdida hasta que tu tío Stan me encontró y me ofreció ir a la cabaña, sin muchas alternativas acepté, creo que estoy en deuda con tu tío o algo así-Explicó Pacífica.

-Vaya, lamento por todo esto-Dijo el castaño.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó la rubia.

-Emm nada

-Dipper…..

-Muy bien, creo que por accidente provoque el fin del mundo. Si hubiera cuidado más esa Fisura nada de esto estaría pasando-Respondió el joven Pines.

-Tenía el presentimiento de algo así. Tú provocas la gran mayoría de los desastres, pero lo que mejor haces es remediar tus errores. Vamos Dipper, venciste a ese dorito cuando él me controló, si lo venciste una vez, lo harás ahora-Exclamó la chica Northwest.

-Pero no es lo mismo luchar en el Escape Mental que en la realidad-Contradijo Dipper.

-Yo no sé lo que piensan los otros, pero yo confío en tí-Dijo Pacífica antes de abrazar al castaño. Este solo recibió el abrazo y lo correspondió-¿Sabes algo? Si no sobrevivimos mañana, hay algo que he querido decirte.

-¿Y qué es?

-Recuerda lo que me dijiste antes de separarnos? Pués mi respuesta hubiera sido que sí-Dijo la rubia antes de darle al castaño un beso en los labios. Él solo lo siguió pues no sabía si iba a ser el último beso juntos. Este duró un rato hasta que se separaron.

-Deberíamos volver antes que un ojociélago nos vea-Sugirió Dipper.

-Es lo mejor-Respondió Pacífica.

Luego ambos se bajaron de la escalera oculta para volver al interior de la Cabaña del Misterio. No antes de hablarse antes de descansar para la batalla por Gravity Falls.

-Hey Pacífica, Gracias-Dijo el castaño.

-¿Gracias por...?-Preguntó la rubia.

-Cuando estaba dudando de mí mismo me fortaleciste, gracias.

-Mmm esta bien-Respondió Pacífica "indiferente"

-¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?-Preguntó Mabel que había estado ahí mucho tiempo. Ambos chicos se sorprendieron y se sonrojaron.

-¿Hace cuando estás aquí?-Preguntó la joven Northwest.

-Creo que hace mucho ¿Por?-Contestó la castaña.

-Bueno no importa-Dijo Pacífica retirándose del lugar para descansar.

-Mabel ¿Qué te dije de espiarme?-Regañó Dipper a su hermana.

-Bueno, veo que lo estabas disfrutando ¿No?-Preguntó la chica Pines.

-MABEL

Al día siguiente del Weirdmageddon, pero no en la Cabaña del Misterio sino en la Pirámide de Bill Cipher, donde estaba la gente del pueblo petrificada y acumulada en un trono de agonía humana congelada y los secuaces dementes de Bill y además donde Bill torturaba de manera sádica a Stanford.

-¿Y bien, Fordsy? ¿Hablarás ahora?-Preguntó Bill.

-Si crees que voy a ayudarte estás equivocado-Afirmó Ford.

-Muy bien, más diversión para mí-Respondió el demonio triangular antes de darle otra descarga eléctrica dándole otra gran tortura al Pines con seis dedos.

-Bill, alguien quiere verte. Dice que es urgente-Dijo Bola 8 llamando a su jefe.

-Ahora quién será esta vez, porque me interrumpen en media tortura-Dijo Bill enojado un poco.

Luego que Bill fuera a la sala central de la Pirámide junto al resto de la Pandilla de Bill Cipher que estaban a punto de atacar al "intruso". Bill notó quien era el invitado y no era nada menos que su aprendiz, el Encapuchado.

-Bill ¿Me puedo comer al intruso?-Preguntó Dientes.

-Claro que no, torpes. El es mi aprendiz, uno de los responsables que esta fiesta fuera posible-Dijo Bill regañando a sus secuaces.

-Veo que al fin lo lograste, maestro-Exclamó el misterioso individuo haciendo una reverencia ante su amo.

-No, mi joven aprendiz. No lo logré, lo logramos. Disfruta nuestra victoria-Aseguró el demonio triangular apareciendo una copa de vino de la nada en las manos de su aprendiz.

-Creo que soy muy joven para tomar eso-Afirmó el Encapuchado-Aunque me agrada lo que hiciste en tu castillo. Pero la razón por la que vine es que necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

-Bien ¿Qué es?-Preguntó Bill.

-Deberíamos empezar por la búsqueda de los rebeldes ante tu reino-Sugirió el misterioso guerrero-Lo dijo porque encontré este grupo de rebeldes.

Al decir esto notó que detrás del aprendiz de Bill estaba un grupo de ciudadanos, eran guardias de seguridad de la Mansión Maximoff dirigidos por Max y sus padres pero fueron capturados.

-Buen trabajo, creo que quedarían bien en mi trono-Diciendo esto Bill empezó a convertir al grupo de rebeldes en piedra para su trono con excepción de Max y sus padres.

-Espera, triángulo cíclope, podemos llegar a una negociación, Tal vez pueda ser un comandante de tu ejército de fenómenos o uno de los "jinetes" de este apocalipsis-Dijo Max intentando negociar con Bill.

-Hijo, no hagas esto-Exclamó el señor Maximoff.

-¿Sabes algo? Tú me serás útil…..PERO COMO UNA ESTATUA DE PIEDRA...BUM-Respondió Bill transformando a la familia Maximoff en estatuas de piedra.

-NONONONO, POR FAVOR, PUEDO SERTE ÚTIL. AAAHHHHH-Gritó el rubio antes de volverse piedra para luego unir a la familia Maximoff con el resto del pueblo petrificado en el trono de Bill.

-No dudo que haya más rebeldes, propongo que haya una inspección por todo el pueblo para encontrar más rebeldes-Sugirió el Encapuchado.

-No te preocupes, tengo monstruos por todas partes. Tú solo disfruta de la fiesta eterna, o deseas torturar a Seis Dedos-Dijo Bill señalando a Ford.

-Así que el es tu nueva marioneta-Dijo Ford mirando al Encapuchado.

-No soy marioneta de nadie, él me entrenó para ser su mano derecha-Contradijo el misterioso individuo golpeando a Ford en el estómago-Si no es mucha molestia, reportaré los eventos del "Weirdmageddon" al resto de la Organización.

-Excelente, entre más invitados mejor será la fiesta-Dijo Bill.

Luego de esa charla el misterioso Encapuchado desaparece en una nube negra alejándose de la Pirámide.

-Muy bien ¿En qué estaba? A sí...BOOM-Dijo demonio triangular antes de darle otra descarga eléctrica.

-NO NO NOOOO-Gritaba Ford por el dolor de la electricidad de le daba Bill mientras que los secuaces de Bill se ríen.

-¿Vas a hablar ahora?-Preguntó Bill.

-...No lo haré, no entrarás a mi mente-Respondió Stanford.

-¿Qué dicen, amigos?¿Otros quinientos voltios?-Preguntó el demonio triangular a sus secuaces hasta que escuchó un ruido extraño cerca de la Pirámide-¡Hey! ¿Oyeron eso?-Preguntó Bill Cipher al notar un sonido raro sin saber que se acercaba una gran batalla.

 **Continuará…**

 **PB WLPH KDV FRPH WR EXUQ, L LQYRNH WKH DQFLHQW SRZHU WKDW L PDB UHWXUQ**

 **Se los dije, los capítulos extras iban a ser un poco cortos a comparación de los anteriores pero estos me agradan por el contenido ya que este capítulo es el reencuentro de Dipper y Pacífica en el Weirdmageddon (algo que nos hubiera gustado ver en la serie)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, dejen reviews de este capítulo extra para ver si les gustó, una sugerencia o cualquier cosa (no insultos) Una cuestión, usen el cifrado César para descubrir el criptograma final. Puede ser una pista del futuro fic "Gravity Falls: El Próximo Verano".**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, Soy ReaderandWriter9000 (R &W9000) y hasta el próximo capítulo bonus.**


	20. No es un Adiós, es un Hasta Luego

**Buenos Días, Tardes, Noches (dependiendo) Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y aquí les traigo el último capítulo extra, por ente, el capítulo final de "El Nuevo Romance de Dipper".**

 **Antes de iniciar este será un buen capítulo ya que será mi versión de la despedida de los Gemelos Misterio, pero habrá ciertas partes iguales al episodio y una gran pista de mi futuro fic que lo empezaré próximamente. Espero que el otro fic les guste al igual que este. No me hago responsable si les doy sentimientos XD**

 **Sin más que agregar, que comience este capítulo.**

 **Aclaración:** **"Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic**

" **El Nuevo Romance de Dipper"**

 **Capítulo Extra 2: No es un "Adiós", es un "Hasta Luego".**

Lo peor ya había pasado, la batalla ante Bill no fué como se planeó pero funcionó, al engañar a Bill para que entrara en la mente de Stanley y usarán la pistola borra-memorias se logró derrotar a Bill "definitivamente" pero a la vez se eliminó la memoria de Stan haciendo que éste no recordara nada de su vida. Pero luego de ver el álbum de fotos de Mabel y el sonido del cerdito Pato logra recuperar partes de su memoria poco a poco "milagrosamente".

Luego como ya sabemos, los hermanos Dipper y Mabel pudieron disfrutar su fiesta de cumpleaños número trece gracias a la colaboración de la gente del pueblo (bueno, era lo mínimo que podían hacer después que los gemelos salvarán al pueblo del Weirdmageddon) la cual se reveló que la Cabaña del Misterio iba a cerrar ya que Stan se iría en un viaje de aventuras con su hermano Ford, pero la intervención de Soos logró que no cerraran la Cabaña haciendo que Soos se volviera el nuevo "Señor Misterio".

Pero tarde o temprano llegaría el día en que los gemelos volverían a California, ese día era hoy. Stan, Ford, Soos, Wendy, Candy y Grenda acompañaron a los gemelos para la despedida antes que se fueran del pueblo.

-¿Tienes que irte enserio? Hay muchas cosas que no hicimos juntas-Preguntó una Candy triste.

-El verano terminó Candy, es hora de madurar-Respondió Mabel.

-Pero no demasiado-Agregó Dipper.

-AGH Odio mi blando corazón por hacerme sentir cosas-Dijo Grenda antes de empezar a golpearse en el pecho-¡Ya es suficiente, corazón!

-Hey, también puedes golpearme el corazón-Pidió Soos.

-No, el mío. Noquea mis sentimientos-Pidió la chica asiática.

Luego de eso la castaña abrazó a sus dos mejores amigas del pueblo, ellas corresponden al abrazo de la chica castaña.

-Candy y Grenda, gracias por ser mi grupo, chicas. Siempre serán mis mejores amigas-Dijo la joven Pines antes de separarse de las chicas-Tío Stan, gracias por usar mi suéter de despedida-Exclamó Mabel mirando a su tío.

-Emm es porque hace frío, es por eso-Respondió Stan.

-¿Qué? Pero hay más de treinta grados aquí-Contradijo Soos.

-¡CALLA SOOS!-Gritaron Stan y Ford al mismo tiempo.

Todos se rieron ante ese gesto, mientras Dipper reía alguién lo sorprende por detrás. Pues no era nada más y nada menos que su amiga Wendy Corduroy, ella solo se agacha para estar a la altura del castaño.

-Hey, eres importante para mí-Afirmó Wendy.

-Igual tú-Respondió Dipper antes de que la pelirroja le quitara la gorra de Pino para luego darle la gorra de leñadora de ella y Wendy se pone en su cabeza la gorra de Dipper.

-Algo para que me recuerdes, Dipper. Oh y esto…-Dijo la chica leñadora dándole una carta al joven Pines-Léelo cuando te hace falta Gravity Falls.

En eso los chicos observaron que llegó el autobús que llevaría a los chicos Pines de vuelta a su hogar en Piedmont, California.

-Muy bien, último autobús de Gravity Falls. Todos a bordo-Dijo el chofer del autobús.

-Bueno, creo que ya nos despedimos de todos-Exclamó Mabel.

-Alto, esperen.

-¡Eh!-Dijo Dipper con duda.

La voz "desconocida" que llamó la atención de ambos gemelos pues se trataba de Pacifica Northwest que por cierto se notaba agotada pues era evidente que había corrido suficiente para estar en este lugar en el tiempo preciso.

-¡Pacífica! Me alegra que estés aquí para despedirte de nosotros-Dijo Mabel con alegría.

-¿Enserio piensan que estuve casi dos horas corriendo solamente para despedirme de dos torpes como ustedes?-Preguntó Pacífica.

-No eres buena fingiendo ¿O sí?-Preguntó Dipper.

-Agh, no hagan esto más incómodo más de lo que es-Dijo la rubia "malhumorada"-Bueno, tenía que despedirme de ustedes dos, son los mejores amigos que he tenido…..Y no, no lo volveré a repetir-Exclamó la joven Northwest. Mientras tanto Candy y Grenda hablaron entre sí.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? Creí que ella nos había molestado a nosotras y a ellos todo el verano-Afirmó Candy. Grenda solo se encogió de hombros, pues sabía que si era amiga de Mabel significa que había cambiado.

-Me alegra que pudimos resolver nuestras diferencias y quién diría que nos volveríamos buenas amigas-Afirmó Mabel-Por cierto, quiero regalarte algo y creo que combina bien contigo-Dijo la castaña dándole a Pacífica el suéter de lana de llama. Ella solamente lo observó al principio.

-Mmm tienes suerte que combina bien conmigo-Dijo la rubia indiferente aceptando el regalo. La joven Pines abrazó a su amiga y ella solo correspondió al abrazo. Luego de que se cortara el abrazo se acercó al castaño-Y Dipper….Gracias por lo que has hecho por mí en estos últimos días.

-...Lástima que te tienes que ir para siempre y eso-Dijo Dipper con tristeza.

-Emmm sí, hablando de eso creo que me quedaré mucho tiempo en este pueblo. Digamos que mi familia hemos...perdido gran parte de la fortuna y bueno….no podremos pagar el viaje, así que ya sabes-Explicó Pacífica.

-Hay una alta posibilidad que volvamos el próximo verano-Afirmó el castaño.

-En caso que no sea así, ten esto-Dijo la rubia dándole al chico Pines una tarjeta pero este contenía escrito el número de celular de la joven Northwest-Sigamos en contacto, claro si quieres.

-Por supuesto que sí-Dijo Dipper aceptando la tarjeta.

-Entonces creo que es un adiós-Exclamó Pacífica.

-No, solo es un hasta luego-Contradijo el castaño.

Luego de eso la la chica Northwest le dió al castaño un beso rápido en la mejilla, este se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos y se tocó en la mejilla donde recibió el beso y luego notó la expresión facial de los presentes. Stan y Ford ascendieron la cabeza en señal de aprobación, Wendy y Soos le hicieron una seña a Dipper felicitandolo, Mabel era la más animada ya que gritó como una fanática que luego Candy y Grenda se le unieron.

-No tengo tiempo para dramas románticos, van a subir o qué-Dijo el chofer del autobús que ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

-¡Cállate, Larry!-Dijo Pacífica alzando la voz.

-Ese no es mi nombre.

-Lo que sea…..Muy bien, creo que ya se tienen que ir-Dijo Pacífica despidiéndose de los Gemelos Misterio.

-Ya nos despedimos de todo menos de….Pato-Dijo Mabel triste con eso último-No creo que mamá y papá me dejen tener un cerdito de mascota en California-Dijo la castaña a su amado cerdito con un tono triste.

-AGH ¡Al Diablo con esto! Soporté a Pato todo el verano, ahora tus padres harán lo mismo-Dijo Stan tomando al cerdito para montarlo al autobús-¡Hey, conductor! El cerdito viaja con los niños.

-Lo siento pero está restringidamente prohibido viajar con animales….-Dijo el chofer del bus antes de que Stan lo amenazara con unas manoplas de oro y Ford mostrará en su bata una pistola tecnológica o algo así-Muy bien, bienvenido a bordo, cerdito-Dijo el conductor bajo amenaza.

-Niños, ustedes fueron una gran molestia y me alegra deshacerme de ustedes-Dijo Stan hacia sus sobrinos para luego estos darle un gran abrazo de despedida. Luego ambos gemelos estaban preparados para subir al vehículo.

-¿Lista para lo desconocido?-Preguntó Dipper a su hermana.

-No.

-Hagámoslo-Diciendo esto ambos gemelos se subieron al autobús.

Luego el bus empezó a arrancar lentamente para luego todos los que los acompañaron lo siguieran un poco para despedirse de los gemelos. Luego de que el bus se perdiera de la vista de los acompañantes Stan se entristeció un poco ya que sus sobrinos se fueron pero Ford le tomó del hombro ambos sabiendo que era hora de iniciar su viaje de aventuras por el océano. Pacífica también se entristeció ya que Dipper y Mabel eran los únicos amigos de verdad que tenía no hasta que alguién le tomó el brazo, a su izquierda estaba Candy y a su derecha Grenda.

-¿Sabes? Las amigas de Mabel también son nuestras amigas-Afirmó Candy.

Luego ambas chicas abrazaron a la rubia, ella estaba confundida al principio ya que no les agradaba mucho pero recordó que también son amigas de la castaña luego ella corresponde al abrazo grupal.

-No te preocupes amiga, él regresará el otro año-Dijo Wendy a la joven Northwest.

-Lo sé, lo sé-Respondió Pacífica.

" _Si algún día deciden visitar el Noroeste del Pacífico, es posible que encuentren una calcomanía de un lugar llamado Gravity Falls. No está en ningún mapa y muchos no han oído hablar sobre este lugar. Algunos piensan que es un mito, pero si sienten curiosidad no esperen. Hagan un viaje, busquenlo, está ahí en algún lugar del bosque, esperando"_

Mientras en el viaje de regreso a casa, Mabel se duerme en este pero Dipper estaba observando la carta que le dió Wendy, al sentirse un poco extrañado por dejar Gravity Falls decide abrir la carta revelando un papel con varias firmas de muchas personas cercanas hacia los gemelos pero lo que le llamó la atención fué lo que estaba escrito con la letra más grande.

" _Hasta el próximo verano"_

 **(Que vengan esos créditos XD)**

 **GLCOPRP GODGWMJ FXZWG**

 **(Escena Post-Créditos. Introducir watch?v=XLtlRY-bH8I )**

Mientras tanto en la profundidad del bosque había una figura interesante e impactante pues hablo de la estatua del demonio triangular Bill Cipher que era su cuerpo físico pero fué petrificado a la hora de dejar su cuerpo y entrar a la mente de Stanley. Ahora el cuerpo era solamente una estatua perdida en el bosque o al menos eso se cree. Alguién encontró la estatua.

-Vaya, quién diría que el poderoso Bill Cipher fuese vencido por un par de niños y un par de ancianos-Afirmó el misterioso individuo.

Este se arrodilló ante la estatua del derrotado demonio.

-Te he fallado, maestro. Confiaste en mí, y te fallé-Dijo el Encapuchado lamentándose de sí mismo-Pero juro por tu tumba que esos niños pagarán por sus atrocidades, YO TE VENGARÉ-Aseguró el misterioso guerrero antes de que sacara de su toga un dispositivo de tecnología avanzada como una tablet digital para empezar a escribir unos códigos para contactar con alguien-Código número 618, él dios ha caído. Comienza Proyecto Revancha-Aseguró el misterioso Encapuchado comunicándose con otro sujeto.

-Nadie se interpondrá en mi camino, terminaré lo que empezaste-Afirmó el Encapuchado ante la estatua de Bill Cipher.

 **FIN.**

 **XQ JUDQ PDO VH KD GHVDWDGR**

 **Bueno queridos lectores este es el final alterno de la serie (es muy parecido al de la serie pero con una interesante continuación) Que por cierto comenzaré próximamente y espero que sea de su agrado ya que contiene aventura, misterio y un poco de romance (Dipcifica y una sorpresa inesperada XP)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta grandiosa historia, me ha tomado demasiado tiempo haciendo este gran fic. Por cierto mañana se celebra dos meses del primer capítulo de este fic y además ya casi se llega a las 4.000 lecturas de esta historia.**

 **Dejen reviews para conocer su opinión del fic, sugerencia para los futuros fics, consejo, crítica (con respeto) o lo que sea.**

 **Una aclaración: El primer código es exactamente el mismo de "Raromagedón parte 4" mientras se ve en el álbum de Mabel usando el cifrado vigenere. Pero el segundo código es una pista del futuro fic "Gravity Falls: El Próximo Verano" que tienen que usar el cifrado César.**

 **Este fic me dió una enseñanza,...y no, no se trata de una frase muy cursi romántica, me refiero a que yo aprendí que puedo ser un escritor un poco troll XD.**

 **Y creo que eso es todo por esta historia. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 (R &W9000) y hasta el próximo fic.**


End file.
